Surprise!
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following Nocturne, Clark mulls over Lana's advice from the hay wagon. Can he find a way to reach out to her? Please r & r!
1. Doubts and Frustration

Surprise!

DJ Dubois

August 2018

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Right After "Nocturne"—Late September/Early October]

 _Summer_ tarried on the western Kansas prairies. _Sol_ shone down from above. Gentle breezes billowed through the hayfields and withered corn stalks. The trees allowed but the barest tinges of yellow in their canopies. Despite the timing, Crater Lake beckoned a few for late picnics and campfires. More though headed for apple orchards and _Autumn's_ endeavors.

Celebrations and work…. _Life's_ cycles continued to turn….

[Kent Farm]

Clark leaned up against his father's work bench. Despite his abilities, perspiration dampened his hairline. His eyes inspected the hay bales stacked from the barn's concrete floor until just parallel to where the Loft met the winding staircase. _Satisfaction_ however seemed fleeting however. He'd put in a good day's work. He'd helped Martha deliver organic produce to the seniors in need for a couple of hours. He'd driven a row of wooden fence posts along the back forty. A field of corn stalks lay plowed under. Winter wheat replaced it at a rate to make _Johnny Appleseed_ jealous. And that was on top of the hay baling and stacking.

For most farmers, a week's work at least….

For Clark Kent, the majority of a day….

Despite that _Dejection_ ate at him. He frowned. He looked toward the house and town. Jonathan met with the Grange that weekend in Dodge City. Martha worked with Lex and Lionel at the mansion. Pete rested at his house. Byron remained at the medical center in his special room. Lana worked a shift at the Talon.

 _Lana…._

He frowned. _Guilt_ ate at him. For years, he'd watched and waited for his chance. He'd tried to speak to her. He'd survived her meteor rock necklace. _Awkwardness_ clammed his mouth shut. Still he persevered. _Courage_ finally pushed him to ask and go out with her.

And, as usual, the Kent luck scuttled his big chance.

" _You have to be willing to share everything with someone. You have to take that chance or you'll miss out on something special."_

His beloved barista's advice both soothed and stung his brain. Granted _Relief_ flooded his mind to still be friends with her at that point. Still he flat out hated keeping the Truth from her. He knew she didn't want to know his Secret to expose it. He understood that she wanted to just know him…the whole him….

…extra special stuff and all….

 _She saw me in the tornado. I know things happened while I was on that red meteor! She suspects. She has to! She isn't stupid! She'd go through anything for me._ He wrinkled his brow. As he leaned up against the bench, he felt something in his back pocket. _What?_ He reached and pulled it out.

The sonnets…his attempt to understand her….

 _Sonnets. Not your usual reading…._

 _I figured I'd try them._

 _And?_

 _I found they weren't for me._

 _An honest answer from Clark Kent… Appreciation_ coaxed a nod from her.

 _An honest answer. If only it could be that simple! Why can't it be?_ He flipped through the book again. His mind struggled to grasp the stanzas' contexts and meanings. _If it's important to Lana, it should be to me too. Right? Even if I'm a farmer, I should get them. Right?_

His parents' arguing over Martha's new job only drove that point in further…and with a sledgehammer's grace.

 _I can be honest. But maybe she'd appreciate me trying to like what she likes?_ He considered the sonnet collection in his hands again. _Maybe Byron might recommend something a little easier than Shakespeare. That might work!_ He inspected the stacked bales once again. Then he rushed for town at super speed.

Chores were done. Now his mission awaited…..


	2. Byron's Suggestions

Chapter 2 [Smallville Regional Medical Center—Ten Minutes Later]

Byron considered a poem in front of himself. _Lament_ and _Joy_ sang from Longfellow's stanzas and prose. The florescent light washed the pages in their cobalt hue. The bulbs' buzz droned in the background. Still his mind drank in every detail and metaphor. His heart felt much lighter than it had in his parents' basement. Instead of being the modern day _Fortunato_ in his parents' adaptation of _The Cask of Amontillado_ , he no longer felt buried or trapped. Granted he couldn't leave his hospital room (at least not during the day). Still the nurses spoke with him pleasantly. Pete wheeled himself down the hall to visit every day. Clark and Lana brought their friends to meet him. At night, Lex would bring him to the Talon for a coffee with a hefty side of socialization.

It was definitely more of the best of times rather than the worst of times for a change.

Still he wished he remembered more of the blacked out periods. _Rage_ robbed him of control and knowledge of the past. He grimaced over Pete's bruised ribs and Lana's sprained wrist. He hoped that Clark was all right. He heard that he'd yanked a helicopter back to earth with authority. Despite that, Clark had stopped him.

 _Clark…._

 _How did he stop me?_ Byron shook his head. Clark's accomplishments mystified him. Two deeds framed each side of his last blackout. Byron marveled at Clark ripping apart the manacle holding his ankle to the wall. He recalled Clark's grip and hold on him as the fog lifted on his perceptions. He didn't understand. _Query_ confounded him.

And it seemed like he wasn't the only one.

 _Lana hedged on her feelings for Clark. He cares deeply for her. Why does she doubt him? Certainly an incredible person like Clark would be worthy of her love. He is devoted yet he is torn. Why did she just say he was a friend? Perhaps he needs to share with her as well?_ He considered his Longfellow collection anew.

Ironically it had fallen open to _Evangeline_ , a story about the title character pursuing her lost love across the Colonial American frontier in eighteenth century.

 _Whatever forces hold Clark and Lana from Amor's sweet embrace, are they worth the hesitation? How can they not deal with it? Are they willing to lose that special bond?_ He sighed deeply. He closed the book firmly and set it down on the bed beside him. _What is the answer?_

A knock came from the door.

"Who tarries there?" he called.

Clark edged into the room. He puzzled over his friend's arcane reply. Still the Kent grin broke through _Gloom's_ façade. "Hey, Byron! How's it going?" He noted the paperback lying beside the patient. "Anything good?"

"Longfellow's always enjoyable, Clark. Thank you for that sentiment. He offers scenic backdrops for our consideration. He ponders deeper issues. There's heartbreak. Still we witness the struggle," Byron declared. He opened the nightstand's drawer and produced the dog-eared book of limericks. "I have determined to strike a balance in _Mood_ 's tone however." He cracked a smile.

 _Relief_ warmed Clark's heart. "So you did like it? It sounded good." He shrugged. "Some of them made me smile."

"They do that." Byron motioned toward the chair by his bed. "Please, Clark. Recline in the chair. Divest yourself of all care." He smirked.

"Yeah well…I wish I could." Clark frowned. "Thanks for the chair." He sat down.

Byron studied his visitor's face. It didn't take much for him to see _Tension_ knotting Clark's brow. Still he didn't want to jar his friend further. "What vexes you? Your heart sags under the weight of your troubles. Still _Amor_ confounds you. Doesn't it?"

Clark shrugged. _Embarrassment_ streaked his face bright red. "I'm trying to be honest with her. I want to care. It's just that she wants me to share more." He held up his book of Shakespeare's sonnets. "I want to understand this. She likes it. I should too."

"It would make things easier if that was true. Alas…." Byron sighed deeply.

"Alas…what?" Clark raised an eyebrow. _Alarm_ jarred his resolve.

"It means it's not that easy. Love doesn't allow for one way relations, I fear. If you wish to receive, you must render unto her altar." Byron sipped on his glass of water.

"I'm trying." _Frustration_ narrowed Clark's eyes further. He shook his head. "I want to. I really want to, Byron. It's just that everyone and everything's holding me back." He looked around.

"Everything? Ah perhaps this is the reason you understood my quandary before? As you freed me, your bonds still hold you fast. Well as my bonds were sundered by your strong hand so I shall endeavor to return your most welcome favor, Clark." Byron shook his head at Clark's denial. "Father installed those manacles on that morn, Clark. They couldn't be rusted. I did not say anything in front of Pete." He put his hand on Clark's forearm. "It is all right. I shall keep your secret unto my own death and beyond. Perhaps though you might wish to let our fair companion in on the secret? She deserves to know."

Clark rolled his eyes. "My parents don't want me to tell her. I hate that I can't. Byron, I want to tell her. I want Lana to know. I just don't know how she'll take it."

Byron nodded. _Understanding_ dawned on him. _Compassion_ softened the planned lecture. " _Amor_ cannot be restrained by such bonds, Clark. She pines for you as much as you do her. Open yourself. Offer yourself up. You will need to tell her."

"My folks will kill me," Clark worried.

"I doubt that. They will be angry. You however are strong enough to endure the tempests of parental hurricanes. Having Lana beside you will strengthen your efforts in that regard all the more." He motioned to the Shakespeare book. "You must reach out to her. She must reach out to you. Each of you will learn _Comfort's_ level in the other. _Persephone_ and _Hades_ shaped our world and seasons with their love. So can Lana and you. But you must do so in a way that meets her needs and that is yours."

Clark nodded. "I'm trying." He threw his hands up in the air. _Exasperation_ clenched a hard vice around his brain. "I want to understand this for Lana's sake. I can't make heads or tails of it."

Byron considered the Shakespeare. "The verbiage is a puzzle at times. Still, Clark, you are a farmer. Are you not? Your words come from the hearth not the erudite lectern. Keep it simple. Perhaps Keats? Thoreau would be a possibility. Their language is much closer to our modern day. Despite this the imagery is easier to understand. It suits you best." He motioned to the duffel bag in the corner. "There's a brown covered book with gilt trim on top. If you wish to borrow yonder text for an initial foray along Thoreau's path less traveled, I would be most supportive."

 _Hesitation_ slowed Clark's effort toward the bag. He recalled his earlier disdain for sonnets. Still Byron's advice did make an impression on him. "I can actually read it?"

"Give it a try, Clark. Reach beyond your limits. Seek out the stars," Byron advised. He cleared his throat. "Thoreau has a poem on friendship in there. Read it at your leisure. It will enlighten you to that path and expand your perceptions." He grinned.

"Okay." Clark doubted that it would work. Still he did want to try for Lana's sake. Also he desired some greater insight on his newest friend's world as well. "Can't hurt."

"Never does," Byron agreed. Just then he saw a slender blonde in green scrubs enter the room. "Ah the most attentive Sandra has arrived. Good afternoon." He managed a bow for her.

She giggled. Despite his over the top greeting, her heart skipped a beat. "Mr. Moore, you're in great spirits today." She read his chart and put it back on the bedframe. "From which vessel have you been drinking the poetic mead today?"

"What?" Clark struggled to understand the metaphors flying through the air all around himself. His brain seized up.

"Longfellow's _Evangeline_. In fact I seek to prevent my friends from falling prey to _Circumstance's_ separation of the lovers." Byron motioned toward Clark.

"Nothing's worth that. If they can prevent it, they should." She made a few notes to herself. "Rumor has it you like roast beef and mashed potatoes."

"You take hints from _Rumor_ 's whispers now? Be careful lest it acts akin to the _Sirens_ of yore," Byron teased.

"I trust your mother." She shrugged and added a grin. "She gave me the recipe. Be patient with me, Master Poet?"

"Master Poet huh?" Clark clearly caught the meaning of that exchange.

"You see, Clark? Sandra and I are friends. We seek an understanding between ourselves. Still we reach out as an extension of our true selves," Byron told him.

"I do have to remain professional. Still well…once Mr. Moore checks out, who knows?" she added.

"I get it." Clark took the copy of Thoreau. "I'll leave Shakespeare if that's okay. I'll try this."

"The Bard is more than welcome at my bedside, Clark. May Thoreau's path less traveled provide the illumination you seek," Byron agreed.

"Me too. Nice meeting you, Sandra. See you soon, Byron." Clark waved and hustled out of the room. He sensed that Byron and his nurse had things to discuss of various topics.

Besides he had a mission of his own…..


	3. Doubts and Inspirations at the Talon

Chapter 3 [Talon]

The mid-afternoon crowd buzzed about the counter. Customers sipped on mulled cider and coffee. Muffins and other pastries pleased palates. _Humor_ lightened moods. _Gossip_ piqued interest. _News_ stirred debate.

Behind the counter, Lana spun like a possessed top. Her fingers danced across the register's keys. She scribbled orders onto the pad. In between greetings and some small talk, she worked magic on the Italian press. She left orders on the counter for Miranda to carry out to the floor. Occasionally she slipped away to touch base with the patrons herself.

All part of the café…work…and part of the burdens….

She rubbed her forehead. Too many things going on. _School_ pressed with its AP courses. Chloe wanted her to write more for the _Torch_. Nell had discovered new love with some guy in Metropolis. That had led to more frequent absences…more distance between aunt and niece….

… _Loneliness_ drained her further….

… _Circumstance_ distracted from _Priority_ ….

She exhaled deeply. She'd neglected her parents' gravesite over that summer. She'd begun moving past Whitney. She made a few friends. She'd visited with Byron on several occasions. She'd become wrapped up in Clark's issues and distracted from the bigger truth.

 _Truth… Irony_ was having a field day, wasn't it? Especially given that it was all about Clark.

 _Clark…._

She narrowed her eyes. She knew he cared. Over the previous fifteen months, he'd drifted into her orbit. His advice had proven vital on several occasions to Whitney and herself. He'd thrown himself into the abyss for her on several occasions. _Amor_ , rather than _Clumsiness,_ unsteadied his gait and confidence. Still she'd seen things. She looked around at the café recalling the chilled icy bee residue from the previous spring. She floated once again in _Tornado's_ deadly clutches. She stewed over the failed date. _Crimson_ streaked his vision and turned her stomach. Several times he'd restrained Byron in darkest moods and monstrous strength.

 _Secrets…. Lies…._

 _He loves me. So why does he lie? I can deal with it._ She exhaled sharply. _He can admit to not liking poetry. He can say that he's working through issues. Still how is Clark always there? How does he manage those interventions? Still why won't he be honest? Is it his parents? They know and like me. Still they never let Clark do birthday parties or have people over. Is he like Byron? Is there something wrong with him?_ She bit her lip.

 _Issues_ hung in the air…

Her eyes spied their Plaid Knight. He poured over a hard covered book. His brow furrowed. He scribbled a few notes on a yellow legal pad. For several heartbeats, he sipped on a steaming ceramic mug. He tapped his pen against the table's oaken surface. _Wonder what he's reading?_

"Hey, Boss. Sorry but orders are backing up," Miranda interjected. She tapped the other teen on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, Miri." Lana blushed. She hustled off toward the counter.

Miranda glanced toward the corner. She noted the new exchange student speaking with Clark. She could tell that the two teens discussed his book very intently. She sighed. _Hope_ caused her heart to skip a beat. _Maybe Farm Boy might get the hint. Lana can have better._ She rolled her eyes. Then she followed toward the counter.

[Five Minutes Earlier]

Clark set his copy of Thoreau on the table. He rubbed his temples to assuage _Tension_ 's grip on them. He still struggled with the poems' structure and the metaphors. Still Thoreau made better sense to him than Shakespeare had. He grasped _Nature_ 's beauty of course. He appreciated the American tropes even if they were kind of ancient to him. Still he'd persevere. He sipped from his coffee and brooded. His eyes wandered toward the counter. _Why is Lana depressed? Is everything okay?_ He sighed. _I just wish I could do more._

"Reading something interesting, Clark?"

 _Surprise_ jarred him to attention. His eyes sprang from the table upward. There he spied a tall Middle Eastern girl with long dark hair flowing down her back. She sipped a mulled cider. He recalled her being in English class. "Jasmine, right?"

"Indeed. Might I sit with you?" She motioned toward the seat across from him.

"Huh? Oh sure! Sorry. I should've asked." He motioned toward it. "Please."

"Thank you. I still struggle with your culture. Back home, it is customary to be invited before we sit. I do not want to seem forward." _Appreciation_ beamed through her smile. She slid into the seat. "You seem to know what it means to be from somewhere else. No?"

He stiffened. "I'm adopted. Still I think I fit in pretty well."

"Ah yes. From what Lana, Chloe and Alex say, you have nice parents. I'm sure my father would respect them." She took another sip. "And you tread into unfamiliar prose. You had a good response in class today. You surprised the rest of us."

"I…I did?" _Anxiety_ caused him to bite his lip. "I bombed with Shakespeare."

"Bombed? I don't understand." She furrowed her eyebrows. She read his body language. "Do you mean 'failed' perhaps?"

He sighed. "I've been reading some sonnets and poems lately. A classmate of ours likes them. I thought I'd try them too." He squirmed.

"Classmate?" She nodded. "Ah. I know who you mean. And no, you didn't fail or

'bomb' as you put it."

"I didn't?" _Confusion_ narrowed his eyes. "Everyone laughed."

"Those who lack understanding or compassion did, Clark. Ms. Mathers did not. Chloe and Lana appreciated it. So did I. You asked a question and tried to explore a hidden corner of Shakespeare's work. We all have to progress. I am doing that as well in terms of your western culture. There is always more to learn. One should not be ashamed to admit that," she explained.

"Thanks. I felt kind of weird asking about that." He frowned. "Lana liked it?"

She nodded. Her eyes sparkled. "She did. You surprised her but it brought a smile. That is the true nature of poetry. We have our poets in Javalastan. Still some only read a few words. I search for meaning." She held up a paperback. "Rumi is wonderful for insight."

"Rumi? He's a Middle Eastern guy?" Seeing her chuckle, he winced. "Great."

"You said nothing wrong, Clark. He was one of our greatest poets. He pursues…how do you say it?...hidden truths?" Getting a nod from him, she continued. "Yes. Thank you. He expresses himself."

"Expresses himself." He sighed. _Memoria_ brought painful memories back to him. He recalled how his father and Lana had expressed their inner alpha selves during the Nicodemus infestation. _Regret_ also stabbed at him over how the red meteor rock had brought out his own uninhibited self. "I wish I could. My parents kind of don't want me to."

"Your parents don't want you to…what? Express yourself?" She took another draught. "Oh. Yes. Alex has said your parents have secrets." She sighed. "Secrets are like anchors dragging us down. Perhaps they may protect for a while. They never last. You are such a nice guy. I can't imagine anything to be serious as they would hold you back."

"You don't know my parents." He tried to maintain a poker face. _Wonder how she'd take knowing my secret? Then again how would Lana deal with it?_

"They are like my father. Being Princess of Javalastan is not easy. I have my secrets too. Still I choose what to bring out and what to hold back." She motioned toward the counter and then toward the two poetry books. "You are doing that too. You try to learn new things. That, Clark, is good."

"I'm seeing that it isn't so bad. I want to learn more. And…." He stopped suddenly. _Inspiration_ struck him with a sudden idea.

"Clark? Are you all right?" She looked him over once again.

He nodded. "I'm okay. I just had an idea. Maybe a way I can give back to…well…you know?" He motioned toward the counter himself. "And everyone else as well. If it isn't too silly."

She smirked. "'You know' has a name, Clark. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Maybe a bunch of poetry being read together? Diverse stuff? Might give me some more understanding," he suggested. His shoulders shrugged off the thought.

She nodded. _Respect_ and _Admiration_ brightened her expression. "You are more than you seem, Clark. That is not silly. In fact, you have a great idea. Perhaps Alex would help us? I am sure Principal Reynolds would be most helpful."

That last thought confounded him. He felt leery about asking his antagonist for any help to be honest. "Mr. Reynolds would help? He'd shoot me down, Princess. I can't."

"Well why don't we ask him?" She pointed toward the counter. "He is here. And, Clark, please address me as Jasmine. We are not at Father's court. I want to be your friend not your superior or anything like that." She smiled once again. "I'll be back." She got up and hustled across the room.

"Pr…Jasmine! Wait!" Clark sulked. "Great. Here we go." He recalled the lecture and the essay from the previous month. He put his chin in his hands. He saw Jasmine leading Reynolds toward the booth. He sucked in a deep breath and put on his most resolute face. _Let's hope this works._ He glanced toward the counter again.

In that moment, _Purpose_ shoved him forward. For a certain brunette barista, it'd go through anything…be it a meteor minefield or certain administrators….

"Mr. Kent?" Reynolds assessed him. "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking, Sir. Sorry. Are you having a good day?" Clark asked.

"It has been good. And from what Princess Jasmine tells me is correct, it is a most splendid turn of events." Reynolds took a sip from his own cup.

"I just talked about having people read poems from all over. Maybe we can learn something from each other? I know it's a big deal but…." Clark started.

"It is indeed a big deal. But not for the reasons you think." Reynolds nodded. "I am impressed, Mr. Kent."

"You…are?" Clark furrowed his brow. This was definitely not the reaction he expected.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, I am. Comparative examination of different cultures is something to be praised. It would benefit the community as a whole." Reynolds tipped his cup to Clark.

"So would you help us come up with some place then?" Clark supposed. _Disbelief_ threatened to seize his brain at that point.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, if you can put something together, I will arrange for the auditorium to be open for the event," Reynolds offered.

"You…will?" Clark wondered.

"I don't do that for just anyone. This, however, is an endeavor worth promoting. You have risen to my challenge, Mr. Kent. It is an excellent step in the right direction. Do not disappoint me," Reynolds clarified. "I look forward to hearing of your progress. Have a good night, both of you." With that, he headed out the door.

"Wow." Clark slumped back in his seat. "He's the last person I'd expect to support me."

"And why not? You are showing initiative, Clark." Jasmine glanced toward Lana and Miranda at the counter again for a minute. Then her eyes returned to him. "Come. We go."

"We go? Where?"

"To see what Alex might suggest. Come." She led him toward the door.

 _Here goes. Let's hope Lex doesn't laugh me out of the mansion!_ Clark grimaced as they headed outside. There he spied a waiting Ford Taurus and a waiting Middle Eastern man in a dark suit. "Who?"

"This is Abdul, my bodyguard." She frowned and grimaced. "Father's idea." She walked over to him. "Abdul, this is Clark Kent. He is one of my classmates."

"I have seen him at the mansion, Princess. His mother and Mr. Luthor speak highly of you, Mr. Kent." Abdul opened the rear door. "Do not do anything to change that view." _Suspicion_ narrowed his eyes.

"Abdul, Clark would not. Please do not make such aspersions. In fact, it is a matter of cultural exchange that we pursue," Jasmine scolded.

 _Contrition_ forced a bow. "Then I apologize, Mr. Kent."

"You're protecting her. It's okay." Clark stuck his hand out. "Shake hands and start over?"

"Yes." Abdul shook his hand. "Thank you. Please get in. I will take you to the mansion."

Clark nodded. One cultural connection had been made. Reynolds seemed supportive. Maybe Lana would be happy when this was finished.

Maybe wonders would never cease? One could never tell….


	4. Details Come Together

Chapter 4 [Luthor Mansion—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Lex stalked back into the library. _Frustration_ burned at him. _Tension_ kept him on edge. He brooded over a great many details. The transition between LuthorCorp and LexCorp met with resistance. Despite his lawyers' promises to the contrary, the annulment from Desiree proved anything but cut and dry. Jasmine's presence required more security. Her father, Sultan Mahmud, constantly checked to make sure that everything was in order. And then Lionel's choice of Martha as his new assistant floored him. He shook his head.

His glass dove into an ice bucket. Bourbon flowed from the bottle into the chilled vessel. _I can't believe he did it! What did Dad offer her? Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Kent take my offers? I would've given them anything!_ He sighed and headed back to his desk.

Unfortunately the world refused to wait no matter what. Markets fluctuated. Investors clamored. His father lurked in the background. Always a challenge no matter what….

Another sip of bourbon calmed his sensibilities and renewed his focus.

At that moment, a knock jarred him back to the world. He glanced up. "Come in."

"Alex?" Jasmine stuck her head through the door. "Pardon me. Clark Kent and I wanted a minute. Is that all right?"

He smirked. _Imagine a Crown Princess asking for a minute from a common person._ He marveled at her humility. "Of course, Jasmine, please come in. How was your day?"

"It went well. I enjoyed English. We read poetry. Shakespeare's syntax though can be challenging," she informed him. Her eyes looked about the area. As always, she couldn't help but be impressed by her host's private collection.

"He can be. I'm more into Tennyson myself." Lex noticed Clark standing in the hall. "Clark Kent waiting patiently in the hall? Jasmine, what is your secret?" The Smirk grew with each nuance of his barb.

Clark exhaled sharply. He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to respect Jasmine and let her go first."

Lex nodded. He downed that notion along with the rest of the bourbon. "Relax, Clark. It's okay. Shows insight. You know the way in. Come on. She doesn't bite. I promise."

"Alex, you shouldn't be such a tease." Jasmine shook her head. "Clark did exactly what you said. He reached out across new horizons."

"Really?" Lex nodded. "Regale me with your insight, Clark."

Clark squirmed. He glanced at her. Getting a nod, he pressed on. "I asked about how Shakespeare's sonnets can relate…to love." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been reading them but can't really make heads or tails of them. Byron traded me Thoreau for that one. It makes more sense." He shrugged. "The others laughed at me."

Lex shrugged. "Their loss, Clark. Coming from someone who didn't care for poetry a couple of weeks ago, that's great. Don't worry about it. Never heard of trading one poet for another but it works."

"The other students do not understand, Clark. Chloe and I did not laugh," she added. "Lana appreciated it."

Lex coughed. "And _that_ might be the deciding vote, Jasmine."

Clark glared at him. _Embarrassment_ shaded his cheeks in deepest crimson. "There is more to the world than her, you know."

"Really, Clark? You could have fooled me," Lex gibed. His eyebrow raised. He stifled a cough with his hand.

"Love is a noble pursuit, Clark. I would not worry," she assured him. "You are trying. I am sure she will appreciate it." She nudged him on. "Tell Alex about your idea."

"Idea?" Lex rubbed his chin. He noted _Approval_ 's radiance in her eyes. "This must be something special. Jasmine's a tough judge on such things, Clark. Can't wait to hear this."

Clark exhaled deeply. He squirmed.

"It's all right, Clark. Mr. Reynolds supports you," she reminded him.

Lex stared at the Farm Boy. "And _Reynolds_ supports this? This has to be some idea."

"Lex, it isn't that big of a deal. I mean... " Clark glanced toward the ceiling.

"Now I'm intrigued. Clark, you will tell me. It can't be that bad." Lex finished the bourbon and set it on the desk. "Come on, Atticus. Fortune favors the brave."

"Atticus?" She looked at Lex and then Clark. "As in _The Catcher in the Rye_?"

"The same. Clark's our resident crusader. Especially when it comes to a certain barista fair," Lex pointed out. "I don't see the harm in telling me. Have I been supportive?"

Clark nodded. "You have."

"Then what is it? Astound me," Lex urged.

Clark looked to Jasmine. Getting her nod, he continued, "I suggested we have people reading different kinds of poems. Maybe we can hear from different places? Jasmine was reading some medieval poet."

"Rumi?" Lex supposed. "Yes she likes his work. An international poetry reading? I like it. Byron would like it. He really needs an opportunity like this. I'm sure Chloe would do publicity in the _Torch._ I know a couple of scholars who'll contribute. They'd be happy to fly in for this."

"Lex, I don't want to drag anyone…." Clark started to protest.

"Let me worry about that. They're familiar with Smallville. Besides Lana's birthday is coming up, right?" Lex typed a few keys on his keyboard. He skimmed the screen.

"It's in a couple of weeks. She's not going to want anything from me after the you know what." Clark ground his teeth.

"Clark, she's still cares for you. You want to learn more about her interests. She was looking toward you in the Talon. You are proposing a wonderful cultural event. I am willing to read some of my culture's works," she disagreed and volunteered.

"Besides, Clark, she'll really enjoy it. So will a lot of other folks. Have some faith in yourself," Lex pointed out.

 _Faith in myself? Wish I could._ Clark gulped. He hoped that the idea wouldn't completely crash and burn.

Still one never knew about such things…..


	5. Announcements

Chapter 5 [Four Days Later—Talon]

Lana sighed at the sparsely-populated café. She knew that between Granville's craft festival and the Crows' road game that night in Dodge, most of the usual clientele would be on the road or otherwise occupied. She shook her head. _Well give these folks the best you can!_ She grabbed for a fresh coffee pot and circulated around the tables. She asked how everyone was doing. Occasionally she warmed a cup. Sometimes she'd refill it completely. Then she returned to the counter.

Outside _Nocturne_ had darkened the skies.

 _Seems time flies while I'm having fun._ She rolled her eyes at _Sarcasm_ 's wit. _Clark hasn't been around. Wonder what he's up to?_ Granted they'd been having their issues. The failed date had dropped a pall over their relationship—friendship, warmth, _Amor_ , whatever. Still she thought _Friendship_ flourished once again between them.

 _Circumstance_ said something else maybe?

She saw Lex, Jasmine and Byron walk into the café. Each carried a book in hand. Lex had a beige paper in his hand as well. Her spirits rose slightly. _Intrigue_ drew her eyes toward the paper. "Hey, Guys. Great to see you. Sorry it isn't busier."

"Every café has its down periods, Lana. It's okay." Lex smiled. He held up the paper in his hand. "Besides I think you'll like this. It's right up your alley."

"Oh?" _Interest_ fixed her gaze even more so on the paper in question. She took it from his hand. "I can use some good news." She read it over. "We're having a poetry reading at the high school?"

"Tis nectar to stir our inner muses," Byron presumed with poetic flair. _Anticipation_ lit up in his eyes much like a student just prior to the last day of school.

"Byron, this is great! Since it's going to be at night, you can participate! And you're reading too, Jasmine?" Lana wondered. She read the paper again and looked at the newcomers.

"As with our resident poet, I will look forward to sharing my culture's best poets with Smallville," Jasmine added.

"And it's right on my birthday! That's a wonderful gift. Lex, thanks," Lana expressed. "Who are these other two speakers?"

Lex shrugged. "Nyoki Tuishiama and I go back a couple of decades. As for David Dubois, he and I are even older friends than that. Among other things, they compose and recite poetry. Besides they've been here before. They were good friends with your parents, Lana, and the Kents. And then there's his tie to this place." He held his hands out. "He saved it from the wrecking ball."

"What?" _Surprise_ jarred the barista momentarily. "But it's a national landmark!"

"In part because of what he went through to save it. Dad still grouses about him." _Triumph_ spread the Smirk across his face. "He's like you, Byron, even down to his issues."

Byron narrowed his eyes. "I will not sully the wondrous mood with rage." He clenched his fists. "I will look forward to our encounter."

Lana smiled. "I can't believe he knew my parents. Lex, thanks for coming up with this!" Her eyes sparkled. She smiled dreamily. "Clark should be in on this. Maybe he'll come. He's been showing interest in poetry lately. He might like it."

Byron nodded. "Indeed he has. _Dedication_ guides him toward Thoreau's less walked path in _Discovery's_ woods. He wishes to know more."

Lex chuckled. "Actually, Lana, the panel was Clark's idea."

"That's what he and I talked about last week," Jasmine noted. She pointed toward the corner booth.

"Clark? Suggest a poetry panel? I want to believe but…." Lana hesitated. _Doubt_ clouded in her eyes.

"He wanted it for the town and you. He actually suggested a diverse focus. We all pitched in to make it happen. I figured we have a reception here afterwards," Lex clarified.

Lana sighed. Her heart soared. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Clark cared. He really _did_ care and was trying for her. "He wanted this for me."

" _Cupid_ hath limed your Plaid Knight, Milady. From you, he will not fly. Finally _Celebration_ have reason to crack open its cask," Byron quipped.

"You've got that right." Lana pinned the paper to the bulletin board. "Maybe Chloe can do a promotion in the _Torch_?"

"She jumped at the chance for ads and the stories. This is going to be really great." Lex nodded. "Perhaps though you might want to thank Clark at some point?"

Lana nodded. "Right after my shift ends." She turned toward the counter. "Miri! Come see!"

"What's up, Boss?" Miranda walked slowly toward the group. "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt."

"We're having a poetry reading at the high school on my birthday. Isn't this great?" Lana pumped her fist.

"Really? I remember my uncle reading me poems when I was really little." Miranda sulked. "Uncle Dave was so good at it and…." She skimmed the announcement. "It can't be!" Her eyes went wide. Her eyes teared up. "Mr. Luthor, it can't be!"

Lex furrowed his brow. "Can't be what? Miranda?"

"That picture you have on there. That's Uncle Dave! He's dead though. He…" Miranda trembled. She bowed her head.

"I spoke to him not even an hour ago." Lex considered Miranda again. "You're the missing girl? Unbelievable!"

Lana stared at the paper and then at her co-worker. "I hope you're right, Miri. This will be so great!" She embraced Miranda tightly.

"As say I." Jasmine placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "This is yet another reason to celebrate. We shall have to welcome him."

"Just keep my Dad and your stepfather away." Lex handed her a cell phone. He dialed it and waited. Then he answered. "Hey. Sorry to call you right back. There's someone who wants to talk to you. Are you sitting down?" He listened for another few seconds. "Here she is." He handed Miranda the phone.

Miranda hesitantly accepted it. "U…uncle Dave? I….I…" She trembled. Her eyes watered up. "He…he said he killed you." She sucked in a heavy breath. "Did Auntie make it too?" She nodded upon hearing his reply. "Thank God. You say hi to her. Can she come too? Well you both will have the best welcome ever! Maybe we can talk later? Sorry but I've got customers." She listened some more. "Probably at 11 your time. My number's (785) 444-0000. I can't believe this! Talk to you then! Love Auntie and you!" She hung up and handed it back to Lex. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry about the scene. I…."

Lex smiled. "This is the answer to a prayer on all sides, Miranda. I'm glad you two found each other. Congratulations." He looked to Lana. "Now we'll really have a reason to celebrate."

Lana sighed. _Clark, you did it! I don't know how but you worked magic with your idea. Wow!_ She savored the moment with her friends.

Miracles were at work…or so it seemed….


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6 [Kent Farm—Two Hours Later]

 _Luna_ rose higher into the autumnal night. A breeze rustled through the tall grasses. Clouds scurried away allowing the stars to twinkle unimpeded.

 _Clarity_ seemed to be rule above. Would secrets be revealed below?

Lana drove up the Kents' dirt driveway. She'd muddled over the questions of Clark's role in the symposium and Miranda's uncle. _Clark, you definitely surprise! Somehow you're right in the middle of everything. I don't know how but you are._ She pulled up in front of the canary colored farmhouse. Curiously the windows were already dark. Still she admired it. From earliest days and especially after the meteor shower, _Constancy_ had been the theme there. _Hope_ had always emanated from the structure no matter what. Maybe that was why she'd stand on Nell's porch and gaze across the fields toward it.

…toward it and the barn beside it….

Much as Gatsby would look across the bay toward Daisy's flickering light in the _Great Gatsby_ ….

Her lodestone and anchor against all comers….

And now, even when he'd messed up more than once, everyone seemed to benefit.

 _I wish I understood. I feel like calm and relaxed. Yet there are secrets too. Why can't Clark just tell me what's going on? It's okay!_ She shook her head. _Well you can thank him. He deserves that. He cares._ With that she got out of the car. Her eyes gravitated toward the barn's lights. And she began to walk toward it.

[Ten Minutes Earlier]

Clark set his copy of Thoreau down on the desk. He sipped on a mug of coffee. _Realization_ finally dawned on him. While not exactly understanding *everything*, he could appreciate the poetic structure. He had walked along Crater Lake and through the woods around it that afternoon for perspective. He'd peppered Byron with questions about the work.

Of course the dark poet answered a few. Others were encouraged to ask of Lana herself.

Clark exhaled. _Anxiety_ unsteadied his nerves and caused his heart to beat faster. He scribbled a few more notes on his yellow legal pad. Then he skimmed the notes from the week's reading. He couldn't believe he'd filled the pad's top eight pages.

Chloe would probably want to put that in the _Torch_.

Martha's words echoed to him as well, _"Excuse me. I'm looking for a boy who lives here. He wears plaid, lifts tractors and is extremely moody."_

 _I'm trying._ He drank more coffee. _Hopefully Lex can get those two speakers. Lana will really love this._ He got up and walked toward the open Loft door. He savored these few moments of peace away from everything. The breeze billowed through his dark hair. The air's crisp whisper cooled his face. His eyes roved the countryside. Even without his telescope, he could see the Lang/Potter farmhouse next door.

He saw the center of his dreams. His heart knew what it looked like even without the old telescope glinting in _Luna's_ light. It was his guiding light…the _Polaris_ beckoning him ever home in _Despair_ 's darkest night. He saw the reason for this poetic pilgrimage. He knew it would bring that sparkle to her eyes, the grin to her mouth and the lightening to her mood.

She was loved for herself not pitied for being the _Time_ cover girl. She wouldn't be a trophy to him. She merited his respect. She tried and deserved a similar effort from him. And he'd give it to her.

He closed his eyes. He imagined himself in a forest like Thoreau's. He could hear the trees swaying in that breeze. He could almost hear the birds singing in the branches overhead. A couple of bees buzzed about flowers along the path. His hand clasped that same book. Then he saw a white sheet to his left across a patch of grass with a picnic basket and two glasses.

Lana looked up from her preparations. She smiled and waved him closer. _"Are you going to stand there all day, Clark? This food isn't going to wait. I don't want to either."_ Her hand beckoned to him. Her eyes reflected _Sol_ 's soft light invitingly.

He relaxed. He felt so light and free. He felt as if he could float into the air. It was almost like the birds' songs grew louder. _Sol_ grew warmer and closer. The trees' leaves brushed across his face.

Unbeknownst to him, he was doing exactly that. Without the Earthly concerns and moods weighing him down, his Kryptonian gifts took over. His feet floated from the wooden planks. He lofted higher and higher on _Amor_ 's divine breeze. Nobody watched except the cows. He was alone. He indulged in the moment.

"Clark? What?"

The intruding voice jarred him. _Reverie_ and _Fantasy_ splintered against _Reality's_ assault much as a China plate would against a hard floor. His eyes snapped open. He found himself floating almost up against the roof's supporting timbers. His heart beat faster. He looked about frantically. Seeing Lana staring at him, he gasped. "Lana? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Clark. You…you…can… _fly_?" she insisted. She folded her arms across her chest. She stared at him. Her jaw dropped.

He trembled. "I don't know how this happened….I…." In that heartbeat, what little control he had vanished. _Gravity_ grabbed onto him and pulled hard. He crashed through the Loft's floor and impacted against the hard concrete floor below.

All around them, tools on Jonathan's work bench rattled and shook. The cows bayed and mooed.

"CLARK!" _Panic_ seized her. She didn't know what to do. At first sight of his accomplishment, all sorts of questions, accusations and comments flooded her mind. _Disbelief_ floored her. Now she set that all aside. She rushed down the wooden stairs. _Dread_ prompted visions of Clark being paralyzed, in a coma or worse dead due to that fall. She would help him. Whatever it took. Whatever she had to do. Nothing else mattered. Nothing…. Then she froze in her tracks yet again.

Akin to _Phoenix's_ miraculous rebirth from its ashes, he slowly sat up. He flexed his arms and dusted himself off. Then he stood up. He dusted himself off. He grimaced at the spider web cracks in the floor. "Dad's going to kill me. Wow." He sucked in a deep breath. Then he gazed up at the hole overhead. "I really did that?"

She wanted to give some glib response. Still her brain spun further still. She'd only known him as the quiet, shy and almost reclusive boy next door. Signs had teased her over the past year as to the reason. The trucks stacked in the school's parking lot. Surviving being struck by Lex's car. His survival after the lightning strike. His dealing with the bees. His finding her so quickly after being buried alive. The rescue in the tornado. The fires that had burned in the classroom and Talon. How Byron had been stopped.

Clark…it was all him. He could fly. He was invulnerable. What else could he do? What else was he hiding under that plaid?

"Apparently you did, Clark." She gulped down _Apprehension_ and _Fear._ Slowly she edged across the floor. Her eyes studied him for any sign of further extraordinary traits.

"Can this get _any_ worse? Great! Just great!" He sulked. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine." She nodded. Her eyes scanned the ceiling and then returned to him. "How are you all right? You just fell through a wooden floor and cracked a concrete floor. You should be in traction right now. And you're _standing_?"

"It's a long story." He exhaled a tortured breath imaging his parents' response. "And I never wanted to lie either. I've wanted to tell you for the past few months." He ran his hands through his hair.

"So why didn't you?" She reached out ever so slowly. Her fingertips brushed across his arm to confirm that he really was standing there.

"My parents told me not to." He frowned. He realized how lame that response sounded to him. "They didn't want anyone finding out. I tried to be careful! I…." He bowed his head.

"Clark, I saw you in the tornado. That was you. Right?" she pressed.

He sucked in another tortured breath. "I saved you from it. Lana, I wasn't going to let you die. Somehow I did it. Guess it was a in the moment thing like…you know." He motioned upwards.

"Good guess." She bit her lip. She was of two minds. One side wanted to run away as fast as she could. The other however recognized that _Deception_ held him as an unwilling thrall rather than its servant. "And that's how the Freon pipe broke and all of the bees were frozen? You held the pipe?"

"Yes. I saved us," he admitted. "Lana, please don't hate me. I'm sorry for not telling you. I…"

She noticed the lights snapping on in the house's upper bedroom window. "You never had to hide this from me. I can't believe it. Still…"

"It's a big secret, Lana."

"Oh I'll say it is." She shook her head at the floor's impact cracks. "And here I thought the news about Miri's uncle was a big deal. This takes the cake."

"Miranda's uncle? I thought she was an orphan," he deflected. He desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Somehow he's alive. But, Clark, this is about you." She wasn't about to let him worm out of this discussion. Before Jonathan and Martha got there, she'd find out as much as she could. "How did you do this? What else can you do?"

"I'm figuring these things out. Sometimes things just…well… _happen_." He shrugged.

"Happen? What do you mean 'happen'?" She locked eyes with him.

"They…just… _do_. I don't know!" He raised his hands toward the ceiling. _Frustration_ raged inside of him. Just then he saw his parents hustling out of the house. "Great. I really didn't need this."

She could see the vice squeezing him. She noticed that he really did want to tell her before that point. _Desperation_ showed in his eyes. _Contrition_ welled in his tears. "Clark, I…."

Suddenly a chill stabbed through her.

"Clark, what are you doing now? It's freezing!" she complained.

"It's not me! I…." He stopped. His eyes spied a slender Japanese man behind her. He wore a dark _gi_. A sheathed kitana sat against his hip. "Mr. Arighatto?"

She turned to face the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

Arighatto coughed. _Scorn_ and _Derision_ slapped at the two teens from his eyes. "You always meddle where you should not. You expose secrets." He drew the blade. "Now I will deal with that."

Secrets, it seemed, had their price…..


	7. Intercession

Chapter 7

Clark stepped between Arighatto and Lana. He'd suspected that the other man had secrets to match his own. He shook his head. Whatever issues he had with her would wait. He had other issues to deal with at the moment. "Mr. Arighatto, calm down. Whatever's going on, we can talk about it. "

Arighatto rolled his eyes. "So the lies can continue? Long have I watched you, _Boy_. I am well aware of your capabilities. Pity they will not save either of you tonight." He held the blade up into a first position pose.

"You're stalking Clark too? Bad enough you hurt Miranda but this?" Lana spat.

"Miranda's mine! Her family's dead." Arighatto swiped the kitana. His lunge hurled through the air faster than the eye can follow.

 _Instinct_ pushed Clark forward. He streaked into the expanse. Faster than the eye could follow, he pushed Lana back out of the way. Then he raised his arm to take the impact.

Faster than normal human sight or reflexes but not Arighatto's…..

The blade glowed with an obsidian light. Rather than shatter against Kryptonian skin as others had, it gashed the teen's arm. If not for Clark's recoiling, it might have done far worse.

Clark staggered back. _Disbelief_ now numbed his thinking. He saw blood flowing from his arm.

"CLARK!" Lana jumped to his defense. She didn't understand how the fall hadn't hurt him but a sword strike could do so. Furthermore he'd just vanished and then reappeared in front of her. At that point, it wasn't important. She couldn't ask Clark if he was dead.

Arighatto snorted. "I've waited many moons for this moment!" He grabbed her hair. "I rid myself of your interference." With a savage tug, he yanked her back toward him. "I should kill you in front of Miranda to prove my point."

"Let her go, Arighatto. Now!" Jonathan leveled his rifle. "This has gone far enough!"

Arighatto narrowed his eyes. "How like a child you are. You meddle in things beyond your understanding." His eyes glinted. He waved his hand.

Jonathan lost his grip on the weapon. He watched it hurl through the air and break against the concrete. "What are you?"

"Just like your son, Kent. I am _extraordinary_." Arighatto sniggered. "I…" Then he stiffened. He glanced around the barn. His eyes narrowed. He sensed something he hadn't felt in a decade or more. _Incredulity_ jarred him. He spat and swore in Japanese. He let go of Lana's hair. He looked around the barn. "Impossible! What else do you have here, Kent? I…."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jonathan stepped between Martha and the intruder. He could see Lana pressing her handkerchief against Clark's arm. "There's nothing here." He grabbed a saw for want of a weapon from his tool bench.

Arighatto kicked Jonathan in the torso and into the wall. "Be quiet! I'll deal with you."

"JONATHAN!" Martha rushed to her stunned husband's side. "Stop! What are you talking about? We really don't know!"

Arighatto curled his lip. "How easily the lies flow from you, Mrs. Kent. I…." Then he twitched.

A dark snarl grated across everyone's ears. Slowly its timbre deepened. Its coarseness grated more and more.

"I killed you! You…!" Arighatto denied. He forgot about the Kents. Instead he advanced toward the shadow-laden passage where the animals' stalls were. He slowly crept toward whatever was in there.

"YA WISH, PUNK!" Another intruder stepped into the light. His hair lay mussed on his head. His right eye was closed. The left one glowed with an emerald glint matching the scar on his right hand. His mouth twisted in an almost harlequin-sque smile/frown. "WHERE'S SHE? WHERE'S MIRI-MA? YA'RE GONNA TELL ME!"

Martha gasped. Her eyes went wide. "David? David Dubois? But…but you're…."

" _Hai._ He should be dead!" Arighatto narrowed his eyes. "Demon!" Again he raised his blade.

"AH AIN'T BIG BRO! CHI…LD! GIT THA'!" Dubois advanced on the samurai-wannabe. His hands glowed with blood red energy. "WHERE'S MIRI?" He threw some sort of energy burst.

Arighatto managed to evade the assault. He sensed that the other had not only survived but was more powerful. The previous standoffs with the demon brat had proven difficult enough. He had attracted more attention than it had been worth.

 _He's her uncle?_ Lana's jaw dropped. She supported Clark as best as she could manage. _Did my parents know about this?_ She remembered what Lex had said earlier. _These are his issues?_

"QUIT THAT SCARDEY CRAP!' the Child snapped at Lana. "AH AIN'T GONNA TOUCH YA!" He uncorked several more blasts managing to send his adversary into the far wall. "GIT 'WAY FROM 'EM AN' MIRI!"

Arighatto spat blood and a tooth from his mouth. He braced himself against the wall. "Tonight is yours, Demon. But it is one round in many!" With that he vanished in a dark flash of light.

The Child frowned. He craved retribution. He wanted answers. Still he wasn't about to get them at that point. At the moment he had bigger priorities. "DAMMIT! NOW MIRI'S GONNA BE GONE 'GAIN!"

"David? That is you? Right?" Martha looked him over.

"NA' 'IM! DON'T YA LISSEN?" The Child spat on the cracked floor. He lumbered toward Clark and Lana. "Watch Jon-a-than. Got Clark." He grabbed Clark's arm. "Gonna help 'em."

"Help him?" Lana stared. Questions pressed down on other questions. Mysteries layered on top of other mysteries like some massive cake or dip.

"Yeah. Ask Martha." The Child disappeared with Clark before anyone could stop him.

"Clark!" Lana turned to Martha. "What does he mean by help? How did he…?"

Martha shook her head. "I think we all need to talk." Seeing Jonathan coming to, she knew that it wouldn't be easy.

Old scars hurt when ripped open. Truth was never easy to come by….


	8. News

Chapter 8 [Ten Minutes Later—Luthor Mansion]

Lex rubbed his chin. His eyes scanned the latest stock reports. LexCorp had gained a few dollars in the day's trading. He'd surprise Clark tomorrow with the news. Then he'd arrange for the auditorium with Reynolds for the evening in question.

Life seemed better than it had just six hours earlier.

 _Let's hope it all works out._ He glanced toward the fireplace. Just above it, his eyes alighted on his mother's portrait. _Mom, remember the Talon rededication? Well we're going to do it again. To think that Miranda is the long lost niece. Unbelievable!_ He scanned the announcement. A smile spread across his face. A tear creased his cheek.

Then the phone rang stirring him from the moment.

"Lex Luthor," he answered.

"Hi, Alex. It's Angie Dubois. I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Lex recalled his friends' marriage from twenty years earlier. "Dave was just talking about you, Angie. Are you coming with him next week? We discovered some great news."

"You did? Alex, I can't take any more surprises tonight." She sucked in a frantic breath. "What's going on down there? Have you seen Dave?"

"I spoke with him earlier today. He's excited to come down here. Then he got another phone call from the Talon earlier and…." he replied.

"The Talon?" She froze and bit her lip. "What could be there that he'd want to deal with?" She shook her head recalling her husband's ties with the old theater.

"Miranda. She's been found after all of these years. She's been here all along. When we posted the announcement for the symposium next week, she recognized Dave's picture. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But she's all right," he reported.

"Thank God." She bowed her head and muttered a prayer of Thanksgiving. "No wonder he was so excited earlier. He was going to tell me something. Then he just vanished. Fifteen minutes ago, his Other Half left a teenager here. Something gashed his arm. The wound looked like a sword. The Kid told me 'Clark needed help.' Then he vanished again. I checked the young man's wallet. He's Clark Kent. I remember Jonathan and Martha had adopted a son after the meteor shower."

"That's right. Tall kid over six feet tall, Caucasian and dark hair. He might be wearing a flannel coat or something like that. Have you tried the Kents? I can give you the number," he offered.

"I googled it. There was no answer. I did leave a message but…" She trembled and choked back a sob. "Alex, this wound. I've seen one like it before. It's from a long blade like a sword or a Japanese kitana. Mr. Kent's arm was burned around the wound. It reeks of ozone. You know there's only one creep with a magic blade. Especially if Miri's there, you know who I'm talking about."

"Arighatto." He shook his head. "And you think Dave's here?"

"If that creep's threatening Miri or the kids, what do you think?" she supposed. She rubbed her head. "I've got Clark stabilized. My sister-in-law and daughter were able to help. Still he's going to need rest."

"Do what you can for him, Angie. Whatever doctors or resources you need, I'll have them ready," he offered.

"I appreciate that. Maybe you can let Jonathan and Martha Kent know I'm watching him. Tell Miri that we love her. And, Alex? Please watch out for Dave or the Big Kid. I don't want any mayhem tonight," she requested.

"I'll drive over there right now. Miranda's at the Talon with our new exchange student and the latter's bodyguard. Lana went to the Kents to speak with Clark about next week. Hopefully I can touch base with the Kents and find out more." His cell buzzed at him. "Just a minute." He checked the screen to see Lana's name flash across the screen. "Angie, Lana's calling."

"Go ahead. Alex, you know how much Dave and I love poetry. We want this to happen for everyone's sake. Still I don't want to give Arighatto another chance to kill us. Please check on the Kents and Lana. Make sure Miri's okay. I'm sorry to bother you," she apologized.

"Angie, you're not bothering me. Just keep watch over Clark. If there's anything I can do, let me know. Meantime we'll straighten everything out here," he advised. "Take care." With that he hung up. _Great. Gang's all here and Dad's creepy business associate knows of course._ He switched over to Lana's call. "Hey, Lana. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Kent Farm. Mrs. Kent's taking care of Mr. Kent right now. We don't know where Clark is." Lana bit her lip. She didn't know how much Lex knew. Still, even if she didn't like keeping secrets, she didn't know how much Lex knew about Clark (or if he knew anything at all for that matter).

"What's going on with Mr. Kent?" Angie's fear now registered on his consciousness. "Lana, is everyone all right?"

"Lex, I don't know where to start. I'm glad Mr. Kent's all right. I was talking with Clark. He was opening up to me. It was so great. Then…everything went wrong. It went so wrong." Lana bowed her head. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Martha looking back at her. "Mr. Arighatto just showed up. He went so weird. He threatened me. He swung this strange Japanese sword with two hands. If Clark hadn't stepped back, he would've lost his arm. Mr. Kent had his rifle aimed at him. Mr. Arighatto did some magic trick and knocked him out. He was going to kill us. Then Miri's uncle just showed up. He hit Mr. Arighatto with dark energy and drove him away. Then he vanished with Clark. He was growling and snarling like some rabid animal."

Lex frowned. "Remember what I said earlier? You saw his issues." He exhaled. _Déjà vu_ nagged at him. "He didn't hurt you. Did he?"

"Mr. Arighatto pulled my hair. Clark protected me. We don't know where Mr. Dubois took him."

"Clark's all right. The Child got Clark help. Miranda's aunt is with him right now back east. Can you let his parents know? She may try to call again. Have Mrs. Kent check her messages. I can come by," Lex explained.

" _Back east?_ " Lana gasped. "He's back east? Where?"

"Check those messages and call Miranda's aunt. I'll check the Talon. Hang in there. Call if you need to. Miranda's going to be all right. I'll do my best," he assured her. He pressed the end button on his phone. _And now the old stuff's coming back up. Well at least I can make sure that Miranda and Jasmine are taken care of._ He grabbed his coat and hustled from the library.

It seemed like the old troubles reared their head yet again….


	9. Martha's Explanation

Chapter 9 [Kent Farm]

Lana brooded at the kitchen table. Warm steam wafted up from the warm mug. _Coffee_ scented the air. Her nose twitched. She surveyed her surroundings. The furniture seemed the same. The plants hung from their usual places. Jonathan and Martha appeared the same as they had earlier.

Seemed and appeared being the operative words…..

Even if that was the case, _Chaos_ had thrown the familiar surroundings for a loop. _Suspicion_ had whispered to _Instinct_ of deeper secrets. Still she hadn't imagined anything like this.

Miranda's father…no kidnapper…being a cross between some sort of samurai and sorcerer akin to Spenser's _Archimago_ and swinging a mean magical sword of some kind.

Miranda's uncle redefined Lex's talent for understatement. He made Byron look normal. And worse, the Kents and her own parents had known about it? His "issues" definitely turned heads..

And then there was Clark….

She shook her head. She'd known Clark had buried something under that flannel and behind those blue eyes. She'd accepted Miranda despite not knowing about her past or family. She wanted to know the Secrets though. Like _Pandora,_ she picked at the proverbial box's lock.

Now said container had snapped open. _Truth_ melted away _Illusion_ much as _Sol_ dispelled the fog over the countryside.

 _Is it everyone? What can I believe? Did they actually lie to me? Did they just not know?_ She took another heavy draught of coffee. _Is Clark a meteor freak or something else? Who or what is Mr. Dubois? How could he and Mr. Arighatto do what they did? What happened between them? How does Lex know about them? How much about the Kents is real?_ She rubbed her temples trying to assuage the pounding therein. She cast another glance across the room. She had so many questions. Still she wanted to allow Martha to tend to her sleeping husband as well.

Martha exhaled sharply. She set a damp rag across his head. Then her feet guided her back across the weathered oak more by muscle memory than by thought. She'd wanted Jonathan to go to the medical center. Given his expected reluctance, she'd wrapped his midsection and given him some tea to help him relax. Still Clark's disappearance petrified her. Somewhere out there, her special boy bled with a gashed arm. Arighatto's knowledge of their Secret sent chills up her spine. And then there was the mixed blessing represented by David Dubois…no…his alter ego… _Memoria_ recalled his trauma from a generation earlier. Yet another of Lionel Luthor's tragedies.

 _Pandora_ it seemed had released Clark's secrets unbeknownst to the Kents. Arighatto, Phelan, Sasha Cohen, Pete and now Lana all knew.

The coffee pot's remaining warm nectar beckoned her closer. Its scent calmed her ever so slightly. Martha pressed toward it. Still _Duty_ reminded her of the disoriented guest at their kitchen table. Her eyes met Lana's. "Would you like more?"

"Huh?" Although polite, the question jarred Lana out of her reverie. She sucked in a steadying breath. "Oh…umm…I'm okay for now. You need it more than I do right now." She bit her lip.

Martha poured herself the remaining coffee. Then she dumped the grounds and started another pot. "We all do, Lana. Just a minute." She picked up the phone and dialed it.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent? Is everything okay?" Pete answered. He looked at his watch. _Now what's happened?_

"We had something happen, Pete. Would you mind coming over? Clark's missing and I need your help," Martha requested. She bowed her head.

 _Pete? As in Pete Ross? He knows?_ Lana narrowed her eyes.

"Clark's missing?" _Anxiety_ flared up along with a thousand other myriad emotions. "I'll be right there. Just got to leave a note for my Mom." He hung up and rushed for the table.

Martha disconnected the call. She exhaled a heavy breath. Her lips took a heavy sip from her mug. For years, she'd wondered how this particular conversation would start. As recently as the tornados, she'd danced around the edge of this particular point. Now the two women were at that point. "I appreciate your concern for us. We're concerned about you too. Are you all right?"

"To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement." Lana frowned. "I have so many questions. First though, was that Pete Ross you just called?"

"Yes, Lana. Pete's known for a couple of months about Clark," Martha conceded. "And he found out pretty much the way you just did. That's why I called him. I might need both of you to help me get Mr. Kent to the medical center. You both might want to talk."

 _Resentment_ bubbled up inside of Lana. "Talk? Clark trusted him but not me?" She shook her head. "I guess I should've put the pieces together. After all of the miraculous rescues, I should've known. He found me buried. That Freon pipe looked wrenched and ripped apart after Sasha's bees swarmed in the Talon. And then there was how he got to me the night of the tornadoes." She gulped down her nerves. "I saw him with me in the funnel, Mrs. Kent. I know I did."

Martha glanced over toward Jonathan. _Denial_ had a thousand lies prepared for such an occasion. Still she knew they'd do little good at that point. She nodded. "You did. Clark pulled you out of the funnel and brought you into the medical center." She sighed. "He wanted to tell you at that point."

"So why didn't he? Mrs. Kent, I can keep a secret! Don't you trust me? You know I'd protect Clark," Lana insisted.

"I know that. So does Mr. Kent. It's such a big secret, Lana. We've had so many close calls. Clark's been careless. So have we. Pete's a nervous wreck at times. That's why we're so guarded about Clark." Martha rubbed her forehead. "And now it seemed that others knew despite everything we did. I just wish I knew where Clark is."

Lana held her cell phone up. "Lex just told me. He tried to call you before. Apparently Mr. Dubois' wife is treating Clark somewhere back East. Hope Clark's okay." She shook her head. "Lex said Mr. Dubois had issues. I can't believe what we just saw."

"It's a long story, Lana. David spent a great deal of time out here when he was your age. His situation isn't that much different than Byron Moore's. In fact, you met him right after the meteor shower." Martha motioned toward the old couch. "Your Aunt Nell and you talked with him right over there. He was here for your parents' funeral." She exhaled a pained breath. "At least David will make sure Clark is safe."

"Make sure? Mrs. Kent, with due respect, he's not sane. How would he know? How does Lex know that Clark's safe?" Lana pressed. "I'm sorry. I just have so many questions."

"I understand. I'm sure he'll talk with you. At least you can ask his wife and him about your family. Hopefully he can come back here to visit. It's been so long," Martha offered.

"He'll be here next week." Lana pulled the folded paper from her pocket. "Lex got him and a friend of his to help with that poetry talk, Nyoki Tuishiama, I guess?"

Martha shook her head. "She's never been here. David had quite a poetic flare when he was younger. He actually held a reading at the Talon as part of the rededication proceedings."

"He did?" Lana filed that notion. "Miranda's so excited. I can't believe that he's her uncle."

Martha stared at her guest. "Miranda? Miranda Arighatto? She's David's niece?" That particular nugget struck a chord within her mind. She'd visited with the waitress on so many occasions in the Talon over the past two years. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah. I wonder how Miri will handle his dark side? She's wanted to know for so long about her family. And now this?" Lana gulped those questions down.

"They deserve to know," Martha replied. She saw the car lights come to a halt right outside. "Just a minute." She got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Pete hustling up the walk. "Hi, Pete. Come in!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I got here as fast as I could." Pete huffed a couple of quick breaths. "Mr. Kent and you okay?"

"Mr. Kent's resting at the moment. I'm okay. Clark is being helped. And we need you to talk with someone…about Clark." Martha sucked in a breath.

"Talk with someone? You mean someone found out?" Pete rolled his eyes. "Man. I'm telling Clark to be careful. Just tell me it wasn't Lex or his father." _Concern_ and _Worry_ sent his mind spinning.

"It's me actually, Pete." Lana called from the table. "This is quite a surprise. Here we're all guessing. You know?"

Pete sighed. He couldn't believe that Clark had actually told Lana. He knew Clark had considered it at several points. "I know about what?"

"She saw Clark trying to save us," Martha explained. "He didn't have a choice."

"Trying?" Pete grimaced. He'd seen his best friend's strength and speed.

Lana nodded. "Miri's stepdad tried to kill us. And that was after I saw Clark floating in the Loft and fall through the barn floor, strike the concrete and get up like nothing happened. Every day stuff, you know?" She sipped on her coffee again. _Sarcasm_ flavored her words.

"He can fly? That's a new one." Pete made a mental note about that discovery. "Mind if I get some coffee? I could really use some."

"Sure, Pete." Martha headed toward the cabinets by the stove.

"So Clark can fly, is just about invulnerable and is really fast. I'm presuming he's super strong too? Kind of saw his handiwork last year in the Talon," Lana presumed.

"Yeah he is." Pete looked to where Martha stood. He didn't know exactly how much to share with Lana to be honest. Much like someone before the Inquisition, he felt unnerved.

"I don't suppose he starts fires. Does he?" Lana asked.

Pete looked at Martha. He wasn't about to share that one especially given the uproar at that point.

"Clark has heat vision. He…had a few accidents. You saw three of them," Martha admitted.

"At school, the jail and the Talon." Lana winced. "You know how much damage he caused? How did he do that?"

"Clark's just Clark. It literally was something that happened. He started getting flushed. His eyes went red. Then fires broke out. After he figured it out, the accidents stopped," Pete deduced. He shrugged. "I guess it's all pheromones."

"Pheromones?" Lana coughed. "You might hormones? That's a new one. What got him stirred up like that?"

Pete rolled his eyes. He coughed. "It's not what. It's who." He looked to Martha and then back at her. "You. Okay? Clark literally has the hots for you."

"So I turn him into a fire starter?" Lana stared at the others. "I didn't do anything!"

"Clark's wanted to be with you since we were in Kindergarten, Lana. He's dealing with stuff. It's not like he wanted to burn things down. Kind of tough when you can't talk to anyone." Pete shrugged.

"Clark's never said anything before last year. Why not?" Lana asked.

"Long story. Just know he wanted that." Pete cleared his throat. "I'm glad you know. Least now I have someone to talk to. It's tough being the only one who knows at school."

"I can imagine. I'm trying to wrap my head around the whole thing." Lana sucked in another breath. "So it's okay if we talk?"

"Oh yeah. Just don't let Chloe or Lex know. It's kind of a big deal," Pete agreed.

 _Don't I know it?_ Lana sipped on her coffee some more.

That last statement seemed the biggest understatement of a night of such things….


	10. Talon Standoff

Chapter 10

Lex careened around the corner and onto Main Street. _Urgency_ lent weight to even his lead foot's impact on the pedal. After Lana's call, he'd touched base with Abdul about Jasmine's safety. He wondered about Clark's condition. He had money prepared for the Kents' barn if they'd accept his help. Doctors would come running if needed as well.

Still Arighatto had ended his peaceful co-existence. Much like a dormant volcano, he'd traveled to Japan, New York and back there on financial business. When in town, he remained in his office to the back of the old house on the town's edge. He eschewed company. He wouldn't even be seen with Miranda in public. And now he attacked the Kents? He used magic and a fancy kitana against Clark?

Seems that Dave had known what he was talking about….

 _Dave._ Lex frowned. He recalled how Virgil Swann and he had worked so hard to conceal his friend and the latter's wife. What had started as a birthday party turned into a gory nightmare. Wooden furnishings were slashed and splintered. Blood puddled across the floor. Soot charred the walls. Ozone reeked in the air. The party goers reportedly didn't survive….

…that was the story at least….

 _I give Dave a chance to strut his stuff here again. We find Miranda. It should be a celebration. Then that bastard would get wind of it. I can't believe Miranda's been here all of these years!_ He sighed. _Arighatto was stupid. Now he may know Dave's alive but the Child knows about him too._ He turned into his preferred parking spot. _If Arighatto pulls something here, God help him._ He set the parking brake. _Just let it be quiet tonight._

Abdul approached him. "Mr. Luthor? What is the matter?"

"We might have a situation." Lex checked his watch. "Let's get the café closed. We've had trouble across town."

"Trouble?" Abdul reached under his blazer. His fingers brushed across the pistol's handle in its holster.

Lex turned toward the café. Luck wouldn't be on their side however…..

[Ten Minutes Earlier]

Miranda wiped down the front counter. The cafe had been largely empty for the previous two hours. For once it didn't matter. She busied herself with the little chores. The tables practically sparkled. The floor had been swept. The glass case in front reflected the overhead lights. The clock slowed in its ticking to a dead crawl slower than maple syrup in the dead of Vermont winter. _Excitement_ played tag with _Anxiety_ over her Uncle's impending visit. Not that she didn't want to see him mind you.

Question was what Arighatto would do…..

 _He tried to kill Uncle Dave with everyone else back East. Oh please! Let him and Auntie be okay!_ Miranda glanced at the clock again. _Still fifteen minutes. Maybe Lana and Mr. Luthor would let me call? Jasmine and Byron would understand._ She rubbed her forehead while trying to deal with a headache. Then she considered the remaining coffee in the pot. "Did you want any more? I'm about to throw it out."

Byron shook his head. "I am most satisfied with your previous service, Miranda."

"I'm content as well. Thank you." Jasmine sipped on her mug. She'd studied English and French. In between, she'd conversed with Miranda. She struggled with the cultural differences between East and West. From the bag resting under the table, she felt _Security's_ bliss. Still she contented herself to observe the interactions between her classmates. As with any diplomat, she wanted to learn more about her surroundings. As a classmate and friend, she wanted to understand and empathize with the other teens.

That is if there'd been other classmates to watch in the café on that night.

"Consideration sometimes needs solitude, Princess. Both our wondrous barista and you have more than your share in that regard," he advised. His fork broke off a piece of chocolate fudge cake. "How I wish Sandra could have met us tonight. Alas _Duty_ is a harsh mistress."

Jasmine shook her head. She smiled at him. "You are right. How heavy our tasks rest on us. You and I both deal with the world. Those around us seek us out for what we can do for them rather than who we are."

"Tell me about it." Miranda sighed. She marveled at how Jasmine understood her exact meaning almost instinctively. She relaxed. "We're people not commodities or robots."

"Alas. The modern age sucks away the marrow of humanity away from life," he lamented. "We persevere and take what pleasures we may. The poetic muses of yesteryear will illuminate our halls next week for an evening at least. Perhaps their light will bring more if we allow it. Who knows what fruit such beauty will bear?"

"In this case, family, Byron." Miranda blushed. She looked around. "Jasmine and Lana know already. My uncle's alive. He's reading with you all next week."

"Truly so?" He grinned. "From Lex's illumination, he is quite the follower of the poetic muse in his own right. I shall anticipate our meeting now doubly so."

"Yeah. He can shake things up especially if my stepfather's around." Miranda frowned. _Nausea_ unsettled her stomach and left a bad taste in her mouth. Even the thought much less the spoken reference to her kidnapper in that way burned her. "We really need to be careful, Guys. I'm hoping that we can have a great time without that creep finding out. The standoff will happen." She exhaled sharply.

"Have faith." Jasmine rubbed Miranda's arm. "It was meant that your uncle found us."

"I can hope." Miranda shivered. Her skin reddened and dimpled. "Great."

"The air gets so chilled? Truly the Underworld opens its maw for us." He noted Arighatto standing by the staircase. "And now he slips from shadow to light?"

"You do have a way with lyrics. I shall remember that for your eulogy," Arighatto growled. A deep frown carved grooves through his face. His eyes flared. "How like fools you are! Did you think I wouldn't know?" He sniggered. "It seems the Demon Brat stalks your friends."

"Demon…?" Jasmine's eyes went wide. She'd encounter _Jinn_ in her native land years before.

Miranda shook her head. _Defiance_ spread a smirk across her face. "He beat you. Didn't he? Well, _CREEP,_ it's almost over! I have my family back! PERIOD!" She pointed toward the door. "GET LOST!"

"One bruise won't stop me." Arighatto's eyes glowed. He clenched his hand.

Miranda floated into the air. She recalled such scenes at numerous points over the past decade. She braced herself knowing the pounding she was about to take. Her throat gasped to pull air into an increasingly constricted path. "Do…your…worst."

"Get away from her, Wizard!" Jasmine reached for her bag. From it, she pulled an elaborate sheathed scimitar. "Stay back, Byron." She slid from the booth and to her feet. "I can defend myself." She drew the blade. With a single motion, she flung the scabbard onto her former seat. She held the blade up in first position. "YOU ARE CHALLENGED! FACE ME!" she barked in Japanese.

Arighatto raised an eyebrow. _Surprise_ grabbed his attention. "Where does a spoiled harem girl get such a pretty blade? No matter. Let Luthor deal with your sire." He drew his own blade. "Let this be your lesson, Miranda!" He motioned with his head.

Miranda struck the staircase. She slumped to the oak floor.

 _Fury_ echoed throughout the café as Jasmine's scimitar clanged against Arighatto's several times. Sparks flew through the café. A crimson hue lit up the area with each exchange. Appliances flickered on and off.

"Don't count chickens before hatched!" She touched the floor. From her hand, cobalt energy lit the oak.

Arighatto stumbled and slid back several feet. He glared at the Princess.

"I have my own abilities, BAKA! You've done enough!" Jasmine narrowed her eyes. Her feet whispered around the edge of her ice patch. "No matter what demons you stir, I will not fall!" Her mouth wrinkled. "And now the _Jinni_ stench?"

"Demon…?" Arighatto stiffened. His current adversary represented a serious but manageable challenge. He rolled his eyes. "And now _him_? AGAIN?" He turned away from Jasmine toward the café's far corner.

"YEAH! ME 'GAIN!" Dubois snapped. He stalked into the light. His open left eye took in the entire scene. He hustled over to Miranda's side. _Rage_ frothed and boiled inside of him. "GONNA PAY!"

"Professor Dubois, stay back! It's…" Byron started to advise.

"Dubois isn't listening, Brat. That thing doesn't care." Arighatto rushed the newcomer. He held his scimitar high overhead.

Dubois frankly didn't care. The Talon's residue irritated him. It burned across his psyche. He screeched paining all in the area. His hands glowed in tune with the area's crimson hue. Then he blasted Arighatto across the area. "PICTURE PLACE! HOME! AIN'T HURTIN' IT OR MIRI NO MORE! AH WON' HAVE IT!"

"Allah be merciful!" Jasmine stared at the apparent savior. Frankly she didn't know what was worse…Arighatto or a possessed poet for that matter. She stood between Byron and the two antagonists. She saw Lex and Abdul barge into the café. "Alex, stay there!"

Lex shook his head at Abdul. "Do what she says."

"Mr. Luthor, we…." Abdul started to aim his weapon.

"Trust me. Just don't." Lex frowned. _First the Kents and now here?_ "Watch the door." _Memoria_ prompted several such instances from his childhood. It reminded him of Dubois' standoffs both there and back East. His heart lurched remembering his mother's efforts to prevent such an event from happening.

"Yes. Watch it. We will have words soon enough, Luthor." Arighatto spat. _Disgust_ and _Defiance_ propelled him forward…. "Dubois, you're…."

"AIN'T…BIG…BRO! CHILD!" The Dark One scorched and burned his tormentor with several more fiery bursts. His eye glinted deeper emerald. Ebon energy outlined his form. His breathing grew ragged. Snarls escaped his lips. He stomped toward his staggering opponent.

Arighatto slumped against the wall. He'd grossly underestimated the situation. His skin and soul screamed from their burns. His strength had all but left him. His eyes burned into his enemy's. Then he melted back into the shadows.

Jasmine studied the Child. She felt the eldritch energies crackling through the chamber and deduced his role in that. "What are you?"

"Jasmine, stand down. If you don't threaten him, he won't hurt you," Lex directed. He moved toward his friend. Halting steps punched a slow trail toward his old friend.

"Alex, it's a demon! Don't be foolish!" Jasmine protested.

"SHADDAP!" The Child leaned over Miranda. He brushed her hair back. Tears squeezed their way from the closed right eye and flowed from his left one. "Miri Ma."

"We tried to keep her safe." Lex kept his hands where the others could see them.

"Yeah, Lexie. Ah git it." The Child swiped at his eyes. He detested his own show of weakness. "Safe."

Miranda stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. "What? I…." Her mouth dropped. _Instinct_ flung her arms around him. "Uncle! I knew you'd come!"

"Ah'm 'ere." The Child grabbed onto her as well. He rocked her as he had when she was a toddler. "Lo..ve ya."

"I do too. If only the others could see this." She pulled him against herself. "And Auntie?"

"She's okay, Miranda. So's Clark," Lex noted. He glanced up toward the ceiling. _Mom, I'd almost swear you're behind this._ He sighed and held his arms out. "Can I get a hug too?"

The Child curled his lip. Still he untangled himself from Miranda. He grabbed onto the billionaire. "Na' Lie-Boy. T'anks."

"You're more than welcome." Lex returned the embrace. "That's what family does for each other."

"Lie Boy?" Jasmine wondered. _Disbelief_ stunned her. She stared at the scene unfolding in front of herself.

"He's talking about my father," Lex explained. He shook the reference off. "The less said of him, the better." He rubbed the Child's arm. "Come back to the mansion? I can get that ale you used to like."

"Wanna be with Miri." The Child's eyes turned back toward his niece.

"I'll go too. Maybe we can get Auntie to come early?" Miranda supposed.

"I think we can do that," Lex agreed. "Let's lock up." He surveyed the chamber. Given what had just happened, the melting ice on the floor and a few overturned tables proved a minor price to pay.

Reunions would lighten every mood it seemed…..


	11. Maternal Advice

Chapter 11 [Smallville Cemetery—Dawn]

 _Sol_ brushed its first beams across the eastern horizon. Deep crimson, orange and yellow lightened with each passing moment. The light burnished the passing clouds. A few birds sang their notes. A cool breeze rustled through the leaves.

And for one particular visitor, the answers to certain questions…..

[A/N: And here we're going to see some spiritual twists.]

Lana trod down the worn path between the gravestones. _Exhaustion_ numbed her to the point of sleepwalking. _Sleep_ however had denied her its release. She'd finished two mugs worth of the strongest coffee she could make. Still she almost felt like a zombie.

The questions kept up from relaxing…questions about everything and frankly everyone…

 _Are people who they are? Or are they what they seem?_ She frowned. _The one constant in everything is change they say. Still how can we know who they are? If we don't know, can we trust them?_ She bowed her head. Until six months earlier, she'd thought she'd begun to have some security at least. Whitney struggled to balance his life and issues with their relationship. She'd moved on from cheerleading for the management job at the Talon. She'd developed mature relations with Lex Luthor for work as well as her neighbors. She'd gained some knowledge and appreciation for her parents. Clark proved a great friend.

Funny how _Crisis_ unravels the facades.

 _Instinct_ bade her to stop. Without thinking, she glanced down at her parents' marker. "Hi, Mom and Dad. I know it's early. Sorry about not waiting for daylight. Got a lot on my mind. When don't I?" She rolled her eyes at herself. "I guess that's fair. We build up expectations. Since Nell doesn't tell me a lot about the past, I try to focus on now. It's just been so crazy lately. Whitney going to Marines. Henry Small possibly knowing you, Mom. That failed date with Clark. And now, we learn that Miranda's not really Mr. Arighatto's daughter. He went all weird. Then Clark went all super hero with speed and flying." She shook her head. "And _then_ a real blast from your past showed up. Apparently you guys knew David Dubois? Well he went all slasher on Mr. Arighatto. Then he vanished in a flash of light. Poof!"

She sucked in a deep breath. Other than a few birds, _Silence_ smothered any sound. _Dread_ sped her heart up. Her eyes darted about the vicinity. She laid the bouquet down by the grave.

"It's just when you think you know people. Then they throw a curve. Clark's definitely not what he seemed. Neither is Mr. Dubois. I just wish I knew more," Lana lamented.

 _Then ask them._

Her eyes went wide. She looked around the area yet again. "Hello?"

 _Ask them._ A bright light washed across the area. When it had ceased, a slender woman in a white robe stood in front of her. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with both the pale stars and _Sol's_ light. _Warmth_ shone from those eyes and the accompanying smile. "Hello, Lana."

"Mom?" Lana's eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. She took a couple steps toward the newcomer. "But you can't be here. You're…you're…."

"Dead?" Laura shrugged. "Your Dad and I have passed on. That doesn't mean we're not watching over you. Maybe I can have a hug?" She held her arms out.

"Of course!" Lana beat down _Skepticism_ and _Disbelief._ Given everything else, she craved _Familiarity's_ embrace. She threw her arms around her mother's waist. "At least you're back!"

"Just for a few minutes. You have questions. I can answer some of them." Laura shrugged. "Both your Dad and I wish we could come back. We appreciate your Aunt Nell's raising you. Still we'd like to have been in your life more. At least you haven't forgotten."

"What? I could never do that!" Lana protested. "I know I've been forgetful lately. I'm sorry, Mom. It's been kind of overwhelming."

"I imagine it has been. The only constant is change, Lana. Your world is now expanding and opening up. Some parts of what you knew are going away. Other important things and people are just now appearing in your life. And those you knew are changing as well. As they discover more about themselves, they evolve. They might act out as this learning process continues. They might retreat into themselves or press on." Laura sighed.

"Act out? You mean like Clark's doing? I guess this is why he's been so secretive. Mom, I've known him since we were kids. He's a really nice guy…or at least I thought he was." Lana squirmed. "Well he still is. He had that one strange time when we tried to date."

"You mean the bad boy biker phase?" Laura supposed. She squeezed her hand into a fist. Then she opened it to reveal a small crimson stone in her palm. "Does this look familiar?"

"It looks like one of the stones from our class rings. So? It isn't like Clark was allergic to them," Lana assumed.

"In a matter of speaking, he is." Laura held the crimson meteor fragment up. She allowed it to glint and sparkle in the gathering daylight. "It's his version of the Nicodemus flower. You don't remember but it affected you last year."

 _Embarrassment_ flushed Lana's cheeks. While she didn't remember that, she knew she'd done some things under the ancient flower's influence. "It did. I had to apologize for three days after that. It's not like I did anything other than act out…did I?"

Laura coughed. "You had quite a _creative_ flare when you let your hair down." She started counting off examples on each finger. "You dressed in the leather jacket and the dark clothes. You sported the same attitude. You took Alex's car for a joyride. You came onto Alex Luthor and Clark. And then you skinny dipped in the school's pool."

Lana gasped. Her eyes went wide. "Skinny dipped? Why didn't anyone…?"

"Clark didn't say anything about your part in it. He took the Saturday detention for you. He took the whole matter in stride knowing it wasn't the typical you." Laura raised her eyebrow.

"He said that I didn't do anything! I asked him and…." Lana argued.

"What he said, I think, was that he saw Alpha Lana or something like that." Laura shrugged. "I like watching you two together. He is a very special young man in so many regards, Lana. Don't push him away. Just take it all in stride as he did for you."

"We've seen so many examples of meteor freaks acting out this year. How do I know Clark isn't one?" Lana wondered.

"And how do you he is? Your friend, Byron Moore, wasn't affected by the meteors. Neither was Dave. Clark's also protected you from those people. Perhaps he could be something else? When the time comes to tell you, Lana, Clark will let you know. I can say that he is the same young man. He's watched you from afar. He genuinely cares for you," Laura pointed out. "Just be patient. Maybe let him know you support him? Clark would appreciate that. Jonathan and Martha Kent are scared that the world will take Clark away for research and study." She bowed her head.

Lana thought of Byron. From what he'd told everyone, LuthorCorp's clinical trials had created that darker side. "Mr. Luthor practically had to be ramrodded into taking responsibility. Lex and Mrs. Kent did that for Byron."

"Alex certainly has seen enough of his father's mistakes in that regard. We all did a generation ago." Laura frowned. "Dave was the earlier version of Byron. He's the super poet and scholar. He went through abuse. His personality split. We watched the Child emerge."

"The Child?" Lana narrowed her eyes. "So he's mentally ill?"

"More like semi-possessed. He was exposed to dark magic as a child. I remember watching him deal with ghosts and demons worse than any horror movie. That persona drove Arighatto off twice last night. He saved you all. Then he found Miranda and the others at the Talon. And that isn't the first time he saved you either." Laura rubbed her forehead. "It's a long story. All you need to know is that he knew you before the meteor shower. He protected you at great cost to himself."

Lana blinked. _Incredulity_ clouded her mind. "So Clark and I knew him back then?"

"You did." Laura glanced skyward. She nodded. "I'm sorry, Lana. Our time's up. I have to go back."

"Sorry but do you? It's been great seeing you. I…" _Disappointment_ caused Lana's mood to sag like a leaky balloon. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't either. Still it was a special favor for me to be able to do this." Laura embraced her daughter. "Your father and I love you, Lana. Remember that. We're always with you. Ask Alex and the Kents. Talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dubois. I'm sure they'll tell you about us."

"O…okay." Lana seized onto her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I know. Just remember patience. Let Clark know you support him. Okay?" Laura reminded her. Then she melted away into the early morning. _We love you, Lana._

Lana trembled. Even if she had some answers, more questions had blossomed up in their wake. She stifled a yawn. She ground her teeth as she knew school awaited her.

After that, she'd need answers…..


	12. Clearing Up Clark's Issues

Chapter 12 [25,000 Feet over the Great Lakes—That Afternoon]

Clark sipped on his coffee. _Anxiety_ over the plane's height above the waters below led him to shut the window cover. _Disbelief_ at his arm's lack of scarring brewed questions in his mind. He wondered how he'd arrived in Upstate New York to get treated for that matter much less get help.

Across the aisle, an auburn haired slightly overweight woman sat with Dubois. She rubbed her companion's arm She talked with him about several wide ranging topics. Occasionally she offer the other a reassuring smile to calm the mood.

Clark rubbed his forehead. After Arighatto's attack, everything seemed hazy. He did recall a snarling noise akin to an angry dog or wolf before the loud piercing shriek in his last conscious seconds. _What was that?_ He peered at the couple. _What's inside of him anyhow? Concern_ chilled him. He remembered how Byron could change on a dime. _Is he like that?_ The question of her healing touch bothered him too. Even if she glowed with a violet light, it seemed warm and soothing rather than the burning pain. And that was on top of Arighatto's capabilities. _How did he react to my speed and then gash me like that? What is that sword? It wasn't from meteor rock. So how did he do it?_ Clark flexed his left hand. Even if it looked perfect, he knew such healing would come with a cost. He'd have to deal with his parents and Lana.

 _Lana…._

He grimaced. For the first time in two days, he remembered that situation with his _barista_ supreme. _What do I tell Lana? Mom and Dad are going to freak out!_ He stared at the ceiling. _Why did that happen? I've never even floated an inch much less up to the ceiling before._ He recalled the recent incident over his heat vision. _Can't I even be trusted to deal with things? Great._

"Tension's not good, Clark. Relax." Lex sat down next to him. "You all righr?"

Clark sighed. "I feel better, Lex. I just have so many questions. I appreciate the ride back. You shouldn't have had to come up to Albany though for me." _Lament_ and _Frustration_ blushed across his face.

Lex shrugged. "I wanted to check on the Albany plant. Besides we're friends, right? It's okay. Despite what some people think, it is all right to pitch in for your friends." He coughed.

Clark let that reference to Jonathan go preferring to say nothing.

"How's the coffee?" Lex motioned toward Clark's mug sensing the need to change the subject.

Clark considered the mug. The coffee stood out from the usual Columbian fare from the Talon or mansion. "It's really intense. Chloe would love this."

Lex nodded. "She does actually. Jasmine brought that blend with her. It's an Indonesian blend. I think Chloe talked her into doing a guest piece for the _Torch_."

"It's different." Clark sipped more from his mug.

"Variety is the spice of life, Clark. Remember that," Lex quipped. "Want more or you good?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. He still wasn't used to Lex volunteering to serve him (maybe because of Jonathan's constant reminders/nagging about the billionaire). "I'll take a half cup. Thanks, Lex."

"Mom and Dave would tell me to serve ahead. Makes for a better world. Your Dad would say the same, I'm sure." Lex took the mug and walked toward the brewing pot.

 _Wonder what Dad would think of Lex saying that?_ Clark imagined Jonathan nodding but still not allowing Lex the moment or trust that came with it. He watched as his friend filled his mug and another from the brewing pot. Then he saw Lex talk with the Duboises. _Definitely different._ He nodded. _Something to be said about that._

"You're going to hurt your brain brooding like that," Lex jabbed. "It's okay. Here. Warm variety spice on tap." He returned the mug to Clark with some sugar packets and a spoon on the side. "That's the way you like it."

"Yeah it is." Clark relaxed. He grinned. "Thanks. Jasmine is offering a lot."

"She does indeed. Still she'd say we all offer something in our own way. It was your idea that set this all in motion," Lex noted.

"Lex, I was just trying to figure out something to make Lana feel better on her birthday. I made a comment. That's it," Clark deflected. "You all went gangbusters on it."

"Byron might say it was like a spark hitting _Potential_ 's dried leaves or something to that effect. Timing, Clark. One act or suggestion can push a person, group or place to better things." The Smirk spread even more across his face. "You do that more than you think. Besides Lana's happy. You're back in good graces with her."

"I can hope." Clark frowned before stifling the lament with a coffee draught. The reference to Lana ached in his heart. "Before Mr. Arighatto broke in, she wasn't exactly happy."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Clark, I saw her when she left the Talon for your place. Trust me. You're imagining things."

 _I wish._ Clark gulped down another caffeinated draught. _I wish I could just tell her. I wish I knew she'd be okay with it._ He shook that notion off. Then he motioned across the aisle. "You've known him for a long time?"

Lex nodded. He recognized the deflection. Still he wasn't about to push his friend at that point. "Since I was a toddler. Why? What's going on?"

"So well….you mentioned his issues." Clark exhaled sharply. He summoned up his nerve to ask the next question. "Is he like Byron?"

Lex frowned. "If you wondering if _Dave_ has his issues like Byron, yeah he is. He was exposed to a toxic situation. He reacted badly to it. It split his personality. At least in that regard, it's a fair question. Was the source the same. Not even close." He grimaced. "It's also not the first time the Child has saved Lana and you by the way."

"The Child?" Clark squirmed. He glanced again at Dubois whose eyes met his. Then he averted his eyes.

"Careful, Clark." Lex sipped on his coffee. "Dave's an empath. He can feel your fear and distrust. That's not the wisest thing in his case."

"Sorry, Lex. It's kind of a lot to take in." Clark sucked in a deep breath. "So he's like two people in there?" 

"Precisely, Clark. There's the man you see over there. Dave's a good man, husband and father. He's like a brother to me. He cares about the users in his library. And then there's his alter ego. All dark and nasty." He shuddered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dubois' eye give off a slight glint.

The woman shook her head at them.

"Great. Now he's annoyed." Lex sucked in a breath. "He does have his reasons, Clark. His childhood and teenage years were like a horror movie. Dad inflicted a malicious witch's ghost and her demon coven on him. Just one of the perks of the land Dad sold to his father." He coughed again. "Just one of the ways my Dad just keeps on giving. Now my Mom on the other hand and Dave were close. He still calls her 'Auntie'."

"So he doesn't like your Dad," Clark presumed.

Lex nodded. "That is a gross understatement. They hate each other. More than likely, they'll stay on their ends of the mansion. Angie and he will go to see your folks. He'll want to see the Talon. Then I'll take them to see Lana's parents and to Metro to visit Mom. Otherwise we'll do poetry and catch up." He drank another draught from the mug. "I'm hoping your folks will pitch in. They were close back in the day too."

"Mom and Dad will help. And then there's Miranda. After everything, I'd love to see them have a great reunion," Clark agreed.

"That will be worth watching in itself. Jasmine and I are working on a celebration idea. Should be great," Lex declared.

Clark considered the couple again. Then he turned back to Lex. "And you said we've met? I don't know them."

"You met them right after the meteor shower," Lex replied.

Clark nodded. He wondered how Smallville would react to Dubois' return. Questions perked through his mind.

Seemed that more concerns were there….


	13. Talon Request

Chapter 13 [Three Hours Later—Talon]

Lana patted the last strand of streamer along the west wall. She looked about the entire café. _Satisfaction_ warmed her heart. Her eye admired the red, white and blue paper wave rising and falling along the area's edge. _Tulip_ and _Jasmine_ reclined in their vases on each table. Those oak surfaces practically gleamed. Miranda practically made the entire area gleam with her efforts. Martha made a special chocolate mousse cake and a French apple pie for the dessert case.

The mixture of reactions intrigued her. As with many things around town, _Gossip_ spread the word about her impromptu savior's return. Established patrons and unfamiliar faces flowed into the facility. They looked to the plaque in the café's corner. Some asked Lana about the poetry session. A few others spoke with Miranda about her uncle. There were those who grumbled and rushed back out.

 _Guess it takes all kinds. Still I can understand._ She trembled. _Memoria_ had replayed the previous night's ordeal over and over again. _What is he? Mrs. Kent talked of bigger issues with Mr. Dubois. Why did she tell me not to talk with Nell? If he's a family friend, she'd want to know. Right? Maybe that's why the Kents are so secretive?_ She frowned. _And speaking of secrets, there's Clark. He really can do that stuff? Why didn't he have more faith in me? I would've kept his secret._

Miranda hustled over to the ladder. _Anticipation_ sparkled in her eyes and spread a smile across her face. "Better wrap it up, Boss." She waved her cell phone in her hand. "They just landed. I'm putting fresh pots on."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Miri." Lana descended the ladder's rungs. She admired how the café sparkled in _Sol_ 's light. Dust laden sunbeams poured through the windows. _Warmth_ lightened the air. Her heart picked up a beat or three. _Hope_ beckoned through each glass pane. _Anticipation_ kept folks on edge. Waiting seemed hard. Then she saw the Kents' truck settle into its place across the street. _Where's Lex? Is everyone all right?_ She could see Clark and his parents crossing the paved way toward the café. _Relief_ eased her spirits. _He's okay! At least he's okay._ She smoothed her clothes and sucked in a collecting breath.

The questions and explanations could wait. At least he was okay….

Clark, for his part, stepped into the café. He relaxed for a brief moment. The Talon's familiarity allowed him a degree of comfort. Then he spied her watching him from across the dining room. The meeting of their eyes changed everything. Now _Anxiety_ buffeted him. His breath caught in his throat. His heart both celebrated and feared the coming reunion.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Martha wondered.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Why don't you both get something? I'll be okay," Clark assured them.

Jonathan looked around. He patted his son on the shoulder. "Sure, Clark. Just meet us there when you're done." He guided Martha toward the counter.

 _Be careful? Yeah right!_ Clark nodded. Then he walked toward Lana. "Hi, Lana. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're all right!" Lana embraced him. "Where'd you go?"

"Some farming village north of Albany, New York." Clark shrugged. "I opened my eyes and found myself on Dr. Dubois' couch. She took care of everything. Nice lady."

"I'm sure. Where are she and Mr. Dubois? Miri wanted to see them," Lana asked.

"They went back to the mansion with Lex. I just wanted to see you." He offered her a nervous smile. His eyes skittered toward the floor and about the room. "Maybe we can talk later?"

"I'd like that." Lana fought back the urge to start in on the expected questions.

He nodded. _Rejection_ taunted him from the back recesses of his mind. The sting of old nightmares seared his resolve.

She noted this. "Clark."

"Huh?" He snapped back to attention.

"I said I wanted to talk. I'm not pushing you away or anything. Just tell me the truth. That's all I want," Lana assured him.

He nodded again. "Believe me. That makes two of us." He looked her in the eye. "Now I can."

Lana smiled. "Maybe then we can move forward. Let your folks know it's okay." She leaned close to him and whispered, "I can keep your Secret." Her eyes sparkled at him. Then she turned and headed back toward the counter.

Clark wound his way through the other customers. His mind spun with the topics presented by such a conversation. _Denial_ and _Deceit_ would not be allowed to run this particular exchange. Rather _Trust_ and _Honesty_ would assume the leading roles instead. He didn't know how his parents would react to such an exchange. He didn't know how he'd react either. _We can be honest. How will Lana take it? How can I take it? Do I have a choice?_

"Anything, Son?" Jonathan handed Clark a cup of coffee.

"She wants to talk and keep things between us." Clark shrugged adding a sip of coffee.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other wondering for themselves how that conversation would turn out.

Everyone had a lot of questions it seemed…


	14. Exposed

Chapter 14 [Luthor Mansion—A Half of an Hour Later]

Lex lounged behind his desk. For once his computer was off. His mind pushed the usual concerns away. He'd started a fire in the fireplace. He sipped on a new coffee flavor from a heated mug. _Memoria_ retold its account of the last such poetry reading in Smallville a generation earlier. Perhaps _Youth_ cast a golden hue on his friend's achievement. Maybe….

…that is if it didn't also tell of why such a rededication became necessary in the first place….

 _Hopefully Dad and Arighatto will just stay away this time._ He glanced toward his mother's portrait. _Mom, this time will be just as great without the sideshows. Just let Dave and the others have their day._ He exhaled and took another draught.

"Auntie knows you're doing your best, Alex. Don't worry."

"You know Mom. She hated when anyone messed with us," Lex noted. He glanced back up at her picture again. Then he motioned with his cup. "So what do you think of the new flavor?"

"You still can serve up a mean mug of coffee." Angie accessed. She took a big gulp allowing it to swish around in her mouth. Then she swallowed it. "I've had coffee like this in the City. It's Asian."

"Sumatran. I wouldn't have expected to find this in Smallville." Dave nodded. "Very nice, Alex."

"We aim to please. You can thank your co-panelist, Princess Jasmine. She brought some with her. Through her father's emirate, she has connections with buyers in that part of the world. Wait until you see what else we have in store," Lex declared.

"Hopefully Auntie's garden or a version of it." Dave closed his eyes. _Memoria_ now reminded him of the elder Luthor's garden. "A true sanctuary behind the hedges. I loved her roses and lilacs."

"Not to mention the Princess' namesakes." Angie smirked at her husband. "Dave has quite the jasmine collection in our garden."

"They're beautiful and each has their own scent. Why not enjoy them all?" Dave sipped again on his coffee. "It's like coffee. We don't drink the same flavor every day. Well some of us don't any way. We get in moods and have tastes for things. Music and poetry go along those lines too."

"And _he_ likes the pretty plants. Right?" Lex supposed. The Smirk beamed toward his friends.

"Anything to keep the Big Kid satisfied," she jabbed at both her husband and the latter's alter ego.

Dave bowed his head. His shoulders twitched. _Numbness'_ tendrils extended over his scalp. Canary glinted in his eyes. "Great. Now he's even more stirred up." He sucked in a composing breath.

She shrugged. The struggle with Dave's situation had been something she'd accustomed herself to. "I don't know what Momma and Daddy would've thought of the flowers. At least it helps with his composing. I was hoping Mrs. Kent would know of a tulip supplier?"

Lex pointed toward the freshly cut white tulips to his right. "Those are from her garden. I'm sure she'd have some bulbs for sale."

"I can give her some cuttings from my plants to try," Dave suggested.

"Now see? That's what I like to hear." Lex sipped on his mug again. "Clark was really onto something with the whole cultural exchange thing."

"It'll make for a richer set of readings," she agreed. "Nyoki's excited to be sharing her _haiku_. She'll be here in a couple of days. And our Master Poet's been composing amidst his babies."

"Dave used to do that in Mom's version." Lex nodded. "I'm planning on setting you loose in her memorial garden. I've been replanting a few things since I moved here. I figured you'd have a few ideas?"

"Try and stop me. Just keep the Lie Boy out of my way. He'll throw weeds in the whole deal just to spite me," Dave groused. He rolled his eyes. "Agent Saboteur and Provocateur Supreme."

"He'd say the same of you." Lex coughed knowing full well the shared venom and hate between his father and friend. "He is blind, you know."

"Even Samson leveled the temple without his sight, Alex," Dave rebutted without losing a beat.

" _Touche_." Lex shook his head. _Denial_ faded before _Assessment's_ burning assault.

"Dave, Lionel can't do anything. Leave him out of this," she chided.

"He doesn't need to directly. He has his ways." Dave sipped on his coffee. "Before we met, Princess, he poisoned Karen and me. It should've killed us." His nose picked up on a certain scent of cologne emanating from the hall. He felt his aforementioned antagonist's aura there. He snorted. "And all to get us together. Spite. Pure spite."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Mom and the press let him have it over that, Dave." He looked up to see his father standing there.

"Eavesdropping's rude, _Uncle Lie-onel_." Dave sipped on his coffee again without turning around.

"So is a guest insulting the master of the house." Lionel straightened himself. He slowly moved into the room allowing both his cane and his fingertips to guide his progress. With nary a shuffle, he strode forward. _Annoyance_ clearly displayed itself through his frown and eyes' sparking. "You might want to look around before you do so."

"Was I?" Dave set his mug down. He stood from his chair. Somehow he managed to keep the chills and internal fires in check. "And I knew _perfectly well_ that you were standing there." A rather pronounced tremor stabbed through him. His eyes assessed the other man. "Perhaps blindness shakes _Ego's_ chains allowing _Conscience_ to loosen them?" Despite his barb, he wasn't buying that Lionel really was blind.

"Very poetic with your usual ingratitude, Dubois. What Lillian ever saw in you, I will never understand," Lionel retorted. He shuffled toward the middle of the room.

"Auntie was the sainted yin to your demented yang." Dave stepped right into Lionel's path without an additional sound.

 _Instinct_ perhaps had a role. Perhaps _Anger_ blinded him to his overall plan. Still Lionel somehow stepped around the other man.

Lex and Angie both noticed this whole scene. They exchanged glances with one another.

"Just as I thought. You saw that." Dave coughed. "It's an act."

"An act? I am blind! Lex…." Lionel started to protest.

Lex shrugged. "It is interesting how you avoided him, Dad. He made no sound. It was a very subtle movement. And yet you avoided him just now. How did you do that?"

Lionel stiffened. "Why would I act like this? It isn't to my advantage to be blind."

"It gives you the perfect vantage point, Dad," Lex disagreed. "If people think you can't see them, they'll do things right in front of you. They drop their act. You get to see everything." _Amusement_ , _Admiration_ and _Disgust_ all blended in his expression. "I should have known." He shook his head.

Her eyes widened. "You _faked_ this?"

"Makes you wonder what else he's been up to." Dave glared at Lionel. "Even if I can't prove it, I know you're behind Arighatto's attacks the other night. You know Clark Kent was badly wounded? How about the Kents and Lana Lang? And then there's my niece. There's Princess Jasmine. And what about the customers in the Talon? A dark snarl escaped his lips.

"Fancy you knowing, Dubois," Lionel accused.

" _He_ would know in case you haven't figured that out yet." Dave pointed at his head for emphasis. "Kind of the down side to growing up in that haunted house of yours. Yeah, Buddy. Because of your lack of foresight and scheming, I'm your resident Ghost of Christmas Past. Imagine when Lana Lang has to find out about her family? She might not have if not for YOU!"

"Dave, really now…." She shook her head at him.

"Lana will stumble onto it eventually, Angie," Lex disagreed. "It'll rock her world but best she finds out this way than to have her illusions shattered." He sauntered over to Dave's side. "I believe, Dad, that you can take care of yourself in Metropolis now."

Lionel narrowed his eyes. He still burned over the loss of his previously-held advantage. He hated the renewed accusations or being evicted from _his_ mansion. "I will be back, Lex, when your guests are gone."

"Maybe…maybe not, Dad. And I can take care of Martha Kent's role if need be. Don't trouble yourself on that note. Just leave," Lex insisted.

Lionel ground his teeth. "Some day, Dubois."

"Careful, _Lie Boy_. That sounded like a threat." Dave saluted him with the mug. "I'll dedicate a poem to you. Remember why we're here now rather than at the Talon seeing Miranda. Because of what _you_ and Dad did. Now scram before I call an exterminator." He turned his back and went back to his coffee.

"The door, Dad." Lex reiterated.

Lionel stalked out. He'd pack up and move back to Metropolis. From there, he'd use the knowledge he'd gleaned to his advantage. Knowledge of many things.

"Now maybe we can see that garden, Alex?" Dave finished the coffee. "I want to be in a better mood for Miri, Lana and the Kents."

"That I can do." Lex agreed. He ushered them from the library and toward the stairs beyond.

Some things had to be dealt with to clear _Inspiration_ 's path…..


	15. Lana Confronts Clark

Chapter 15

[Talon—8:00 PM]

Lana stuffed the day's receipts into an envelope. She wrote the last figures on the appropriate form. Then she put that paper with the envelope and dropped it in the safe. _Impatience_ pushed her to hustle through those procedures. Her mind spun with questions. Almost like a little girl early on Christmas morning, she wanted that ultimate bundle…

…truth and revelations from within the Kent household….

She recalled the recent tease in that direction. In the days following the twisters, Martha seemed open to including her in their inner circle. Jonathan had seemed friendlier. Clark actually asked her out. It seemed so great….

…that is before _Disappointment_ threw the proverbial rock through her window….

 _They seemed to be opening up. What happened? Was it tied to Clark's behavior on our date? I didn't do anything._ She frowned. _Then again can I really blame them?_ She glanced around the area. _How would everyone take it?_ She dropped the envelope through the safe's top slot. "Guess it's time to find out." She saw Miranda lock the door. "All set?"

"Pretty much. Are you going to be okay? You seem out of it," Miranda pointed out. She pulled her coat on.

"Sure. Just got a lot to think about. Your aunt and uncle are waiting at Lex's. Go on. You all have waited long enough to talk." Lana's face brightened. "We both have our things tonight."

"Captain Plaid's finally going to open up? For your sake, I hope so, Boss." Miranda watched Lana put her coat on. Then she unlocked the door again and let them both out. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, Miri. You too." Lana secured the door. Then she headed for her blazer. _Let's hope they're willing to share. Pete's right. This is a big secret._

[Kent Farm—Twenty Minutes Later]

Clark stared out the kitchen window. He paced about the floor crossing between the dining and living rooms. He clenched and then unclenched his hands. He winced and grimaced. His heart beat faster than a jackrabbit's pace. _What do I say to Lana? Will she believe that I wanted her to know?_

"It'll be all right, Clark. You'll see," Martha tried to assure him. "At least Pete and I could answer her questions."

"So she knows. Question is what will she say? She won't trust me again, Mom," he doubted.

She shook her head. "She seemed happy to see you today. At least you're all right. Now you can be open with her. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah." He ran his hands through his hair. "I just want her to accept me."

"A relationship has to be open, Clark. All you can do is be honest now. The rest is up to her." She rubbed his arm. "Have faith." _I wish Jonathan weren't at the Grange tonight. Will he let him open up to Lana that much?_ She glanced up and saw a pair of headlights coming up the driveway. "Who would come now?"

"Dad's gone for the evening." He opened the door to see the blazer ease its way into view. "It's Lana!" _Excitement_ and _Nerves_ both played a tune on his feelings. He tensed. _Doubt_ unsteadied his pace.

"Seems she wants to talk as much as you do." She patted his arm. "That's a good sign."

 _I can hope. I just don't want her to run away yelling 'freak' or worse!_ He watched as his brunette barista got out of her blazer. "Hi, Lana! How was your shift?" For her sake, he put on his best grin.

"Kind of busy at the beginning. It died at the end." She shut the car door. _He's nervous. He doesn't seem to want to hide anything._ She sucked in a deep breath to compose herself. Her own heart skipped a beat from being in his presence. "I know this is kind of sudden. I wanted to talk about things."

"Sure." He glanced at Martha.

"Come in, Lana. Mr. Kent's not here. Would you like something? I was about to put some coffee on," Martha invited. She led them both inside and toward the dining room table.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Coffee would be great." Lana took a deep breath. _Relief_ washed over her. At least she wasn't being cast out. Not that she expected to be…

…but then again, hardly anyone had a secret like this on their hands either….

He cleared his throat. He'd dreamt of this moment. He'd both fantasized about and dreaded it as long as he could remember. He thought he'd had it all worked out. Now looking into Lana's eyes and seeing the questions lurking therein, he knew he was out of his league.

Enhanced abilities…meet Love of your Life….no contest….

"Lana…I'm sorry I wasn't here to talk to you before. You have questions," he apologized.

Lana sighed. "Clark, there are so many times I wish you could've told me. The other night wasn't one of them. It would've been hard considering Mr. Arighatto hurt you as badly as he did. Pete filled me in on some things."

"Pete?" He looked at both women.

"I called him, Clark. It's all right," Martha assured him. She filled three mugs and set them all out. "I wanted him to relate some things."

"He explained why you're so secretive. He gave me some idea of how big of a secret this is. I still wish you'd shared it with me sooner," Lana clarified.

"It's really big, Lana. I wanted to tell you especially after the twisters last Spring. Then things kind of came up. Lex had a reporter, Roger Nelson, who was trying to find out about me. Before the twisters, he blew up a truck with me in it. Then he nearly got my Dad and me killed. Dr. Hamilton kidnapped Pete trying to find out more about me. Lex has had me investigated after I saved his life. Who knows what Mr. Luthor's up to? There was a rogue cop from Metropolis, Phelan, who tried to blackmail me. And now we find out that Miri's stepdad knew about me all along? He would have killed both of us, Lana. I was trying to protect you by not telling you," he explained.

Lana frowned. She folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not a China doll, Clark. I can protect myself."

"Pete's already been hurt a couple of times because he knows, Lana," Martha added. "As he said, Clark wanted to tell you. His Dad and I asked him not to. Remember what Pete said? He found out by accident as well." She set the three mugs down on the table. "As long as you keep the Secret, you can talk with Pete or us."

"Or Byron. He knows," he offered.

Lana fixed her coffee. Her head spun over this account. She'd always known him to be an outstanding clean cut guy. Good things seemed to happen around him. Now she dealt with the other part of his life. First there were the abilities. Then came the reason behind the lies and evasions. She had to deal with Arighatto's attacks in the barn outside and at the Talon. And now he was telling her that others had threatened him. She could clearly see why _Paranoia_ was so omnipresent around him. "I'll definitely talk to them. So, Clark, Pete didn't tell me this. Why did you act out during our date?"

He rolled his eyes. He drank deeply from his mug. Then he set it down on the table. "You know those class rings that came in right before that?"

"Yeah I do. Chloe had one. I have mine at home." Lana considered him for a minute. She noted _Apprehension_ clearly weighing down on him. "Why? What's that got to do with it?"

He exchanged looks with his mother. Then he continued, "The red stones do to me what the Nicodemus flower's pollen did to my Dad, Pete, Mr. Beals and you, Lana. It brought out my Alpha personality. I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't talk to me. Yeah I deserved to be yelled at. Still I deserved a better chance to explain."

"And that's why you came with the pizza?" Lana supposed.

He nodded.

"Clark, why didn't you just tell me? You could've just dealt with it," Lana told him.

"At least you don't remember what happened with the pollen. Some of us do," Martha cut in. She motioned to him. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Lana turned to him. "Clark, I asked you if I did anything to embarrass you. You said everything was fine."

He winced again. "Well…I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Lana. You kind of got me in trouble."

Lana squirmed. "So…what did I do?"

"You know how you dressed and acted?" He cleared his throat. "You kind of…well…you led me to the school pool. Then you dove in and pulled me in after you. After that, you took off and left me there. I kind of ended up getting caught by Principal Kwan."

"I… _dove in_?" Lana stared wide eyed at him. "In all of that leather and…?"

He glanced at Martha feeling glad that Jonathan wasn't there. "Not… _exactly_ …" He bit his lip.

"Not…exactly?" Martha considered the two teens. "Define not exactly."

"Yes, Clark. I'd like to know too," Lana pressed.

He sucked in another efforted breath. "Well, Lana, you…weren't yourself…I…"

"Clark, we didn't! We…"

"What? NO! I'd never try _that_." He rolled his eyes. Granted it's not that he didn't want that. He just wouldn't hurt her.

Martha sipped on her coffee. "Tell her, Clark."

"Clark, please." Lana's eyes burned into his psyche. "Tell me."

"Well…you…you…" He tried to hedge. Really he didn't want to embarrass her. "At least the leather didn't get wet." He shrug not wanting to go any further.

"The leather didn't….?" Lana swallowed hard. "If it didn't get wet, I took it off?"

"Uh yeah. You did," he conceded.

 _Incredulity_ seized her brain. She blinked. "Clark, what else did I….? Please tell me."

"Umm…well…you…." He tried to stop for her benefit. Seeing them motioning him onward with their eyes, he dragged himself forward. "You…" He cleared his throat yet again. "You stripped down to your underwear and dove in. Lana, you weren't yourself. Okay? Then you did this perfect dive. After that you pulled me in. When I came up, you were gone and Principal Kwan was there."

Lana grimaced. Now _Discomfort_ shifted its attention to her. She still didn't want to believe how she'd acted toward Whitney and the Talon staff. She'd tried to seduce Lex. And now she heard that she'd hurt Clark too. "What happened with Principal Kwan?"

"I ended up with Saturday detention. It wasn't that bad. I actually did some reading," he assured her. "And I was out by noon."

"Clark, why didn't you tell me?" Lana pressed.

"You were dealing with enough stuff. I'm okay with everything. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted around you," he explained.

Lana looked to Martha. "He really has that allergy to the red stones?"

"He reacted to that one. We're still trying to figure that all out, Lana," Martha affirmed. "Again, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It is a big secret. We're trying to protect Clark and those of you who do know."

Lana nodded. "It's big all right. I'm just trying to get my head around it." She sighed heavily. "This is a lot to process." She coughed. "The meteor freaks just have one ability each. You have several. How much exposure did you get to the meteors?" She shook her head. "Pete said something about you having a space ship."

"He did?" He glanced at his mother and then back at Lana.

"I mean that's ridiculous. Right? You're human not an alien." Lana gulped from her coffee. "Right?"

"Umm well, Lana. I…"

"Right?" Lana insisted. She could feel _Insecurity_ welling up in the room. She could see the effort to press ahead and not lie. "There really is a ship?"

"Yeah, Lana. There is." He shrugged. "I came here during the meteor shower. My ship crashed in Chandler's Field."

Lana stiffened. "You're an _alien_?" She looked him over. "You look so…so…" Aliens were supposed to be little, green and nonhuman looking. Apparently that wasn't the truth. To her, Clark seemed so _human_. He acted human. He did everything everyone else did.

Even so he wasn't human.

"Normal?" he supposed.

"That's one way of putting it. Clark, I can't believe this!" Lana protested.

"Lana, Clark's the same as he's always been. Maybe he came from somewhere else. We don't know where that is. The point is that Mr. Kent and I raised Clark as a normal human being. We've had to be extremely careful. That's why he never had any birthday parties or allowed him to play sports or be in relationships. He's trying to fit in," Martha explained.

"I get that. Wow." Lana drained the rest of her mug. She set it down. She studied him. Everything seemed so jumbled. He still seemed as he always had to her. He really was the same. Still now she knew….

 _She knew the Truth…._

"Lana, I've dreamed of telling you. I still care," he insisted. _Desperation_ showed in his eyes and paled his face.

"I can see that." Lana set her jaw. "I need to do some thinking. Clark, I'll respect your secret. I get why you need to keep this all under wraps. I think we need to be more careful around things…both of us. I am your friend. Before I can be involved however, I need to put this together. I have to think about who and what you are." She put her hands up to stop his retort. "I really need to think on this."

He conceded a nod. _Reluctance_ and _Regret_ weighed on him.

"I was just telling Clark that love has to be unconditional on both sides. You need to consider everything. So does he. You're learning about this. I'm glad you're taking your time with this and really thinking about it," Martha noted.

"Really?" Lana was taken aback.

"Really. You both need to think about this. If you have questions, you can ask Mr. Kent or me. Okay?" Martha assured her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Lana stood. She put her coat back on. "Clark, this isn't good bye or no. It's a 'I need to think about it'. I just need time."

"Okay." Even if he didn't believe the word, he allowed her that space. "Just remember that I'm your friend."

"Always." She embraced him. "I just need to put this together for myself." With that she walked back out the door and toward her blazer. She drove off toward Nell's house just next door.

Meantime he watched her lights disappear down the road. _Fear_ seized him. He glanced toward Martha.

"Unconditional, Clark. That's how it has to be," Martha reminded him.

"I'll be in the Fortress. I need to think." With that he walked toward the barn.

Martha felt her heart breaking. She wanted to just wave a magic wand or something. She wanted the mess to just resolve itself. She wanted Jonathan to be onboard with this whole thing. Clark had to understand that not everyone would deal with things as they did.

The universe, it seemed, was more complex than it seemed even an hour earlier….


	16. Clark's Depressed

Chapter 16 [Next Morning—Smallville High]

Clark meandered into school. _Dejection_ numbed his mind. His heart ached. _Insomnia_ reddened his eyes. _Heaviness_ weighted his strides. He'd spent the night in the Loft looking up at the stars. Despite _Sol_ 's awesome display a few hours earlier, he still felt downcast. He wasn't really human. Oh sure…he looked like everyone else. He acted the part. He worked and hurt like it.

But he wasn't allowed to _love_ like it?

 _It isn't fair! I do everything I'm supposed to! It isn't my fault that I was sent here!_ He hesitated. He flexed his hands before trying to open the locker.

Whatever else had happened, the combination lock didn't deserve his wrath.

He took several breaths. Then he forced himself to slow down. He opened the lock with deliberate motions and then the door after it. He studied the books therein but they held little meaning for him. Lana's picture hurled _Rejection_ 's dagger through his heart. He bowed his head.

"Hey, Clark! You look beat. Rough one?"

Clark frowned. He slowly turned to see Pete watching him. "Last three days have been really rough." He held his arm up. "At least I'm healed without a scratch."

"Yeah well you heal fast. Awesome!" Pete cheered. He glanced around the hall to make sure they were still alone. "Your Mom and Lana told me what happened. Where'd you go?"

"Apparently one of our poetry panelists is a darker and magical version of Byron. I don't know the whole story, Pete. When I came to, I was in this farmhouse in New York State. My doctor had a mutant healing touch. She fixed me." Clark shrugged.

Pete stared at him. " _Healing touch?_ For real? You mean like touch the gash and it closes up? No trace or nothing?"

Clark rolled up his sleeve. He held up his arm to show the apparently-unblemished skin. "Good as new. No scar or anything. She was really nice too."

"And the guy? You say he's like Byron? So he goes nuts too?" Pete wondered.

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. He was talking with Lex on the way back. Apparently they go way back. And another link with Byron, Mr. Luthor did this to him somehow."

Pete coughed. "Just another way the Luthors are bad news. Wish you'd see that." Getting the glare from Clark, he stifled further response.

"Lex isn't behind this, Pete. If anything he and his Mom really tried to help Mr. Dubois back then. My folks knew him. So did Lana's parents," Clark countered.

Pete let the matter drop. He knew he wasn't going to win that particular argument. "Glad to see you in one piece. Lana and Chloe have both been asking questions. I dodged Chloe's investigative full court press. Your Mom said it was okay to tell Lana. You two really need to talk, Dude."

"We did last night. Guess it went okay." Clark shoved his hands in his pockets. His frown carved deeper grooves in his cheeks and around his mouth.

"Uh… _okay_. What happened?" Pete disagreed. He had the sinking feeling. _Dread_ ground his teeth.

Clark looked about the area to make sure they were still alone. "She asked about the Ship."

"I mentioned it. And?" Pete supposed.

Clark grimaced.

"Great. She freaked. Didn't she?" Pete exhaled. "Sorry, Clark. How'd it go?"

"At least she still wants to be friends. She'll keep the Secret. Still she has to figure out whether she wants to be involved with an alien or not." Clark sighed. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Hate to tell you but it is a lot to deal with, Clark." Pete pointed out. "I'm still trying to figure things out. I mean you're still cool and everything. Still when you're in on it, everything gets harder."

"I can't help that, Pete. Between that, the failed date and the Nicodemus flower, it really bombed," Clark continued. 

Pete stared. His jaw slackened. "You told her about the pool? _Seriously?_ " He had to admit that he was torn on that note. On the one hand, he wouldn't have been the boy scout in that case. On the other hand, he would've done the cool boyfriend thing as Clark was trying to do (even if he wasn't officially that) for Lana's benefit.

Clark just couldn't win for losing….

"Just give it time. She cares for you. It'll work out," Pete assured him.

"I can hope." Clark looked about the hall and at the increasing numbers of their classmates. "Come on. We need to get going." He closed his locker. "I don't want to get on Mr. Reynolds' radar again."

"Yeah I got that," Pete agreed.

Clark allowed himself to be led toward home room. Still his mind kept turning toward Lana. Even if he was still in her orbit, he worried about her issues. He hoped she'd accept him.

Sometimes that fragile string was all one could hold onto…..


	17. Revelation to Lana

Chapter 17 [ _Torch_ Office—Twenty minutes later]

Two floors down, Lana sat in front of the newspaper's desktop. Her fingers pecked across the keyboard. Her eyes struggled to focus on the screen. She stifled a yawn. Her mind spun over Clark's confirmation of Martha's and Pete's earlier statements.

He was an alien. _He was really an alien._

 _How could we have somebody like that around? He seems so normal…so human._ She frowned. _And how did he keep his arm? He should've bled out. Best case should've been amputation. Who are those people who helped us? How did they do it?_ Perhaps channeling her inner Chloe, she typed away on another search. She recalled Lex's remark tying the two panelists to the Talon and her parents. She accessed the _Ledger_ 's database and entered her search.

Results scrolled across the screen from late in 1981.

 _That's about the time my folks met. What?_ She opened the first result and started reading. She'd heard the story about the fight to keep the Talon open back then from several people. Still she'd never heard of mobs, property damage or a Byron from a generation past. And yet she was reading it now. _My God!_ Her eyes went wide over the standoff's account. She noted the hospitalized teen's picture.

Although it was a younger version, it was clearly the same person who'd driven Arighatto off earlier that week.

Seemed that the Talon's magic for her had come at a cost.

 _At least Mom and Dad could help him. If Mr. Dubois has friends and can be married, where does that leave Clark? Can we love each other?_ Lana leaned back in the chair. She took a big gulp of coffee to wash down that particular thought.

"Such are the cost of dreams. It depends on what you want."

Lana jumped. She tensed and slowly peered over the screen toward the corner.

There in front of the window, her virtual twin ran her hand across the window sill. She wore a white blouse and a long dark skirt. Her hair rose into a beehive hairdo so prevalent in the 1950s and 1960s. Her eyes sparkled at the younger woman. She smiled. "Hello, Lana. It's about time we met."

"You know me? You look like me but how…?" Lana looked the newcomer over. "How did you get in here?"

"I came down to see you. As for who I am, I'm your Great Aunt Louise. Your Aunt Nell never mentioned me. Did she?" Louise introduced herself.

"No. This is the first time I've heard of you." Lana stood. She walked over toward the visitor. "And what do you mean you came down to see me? Are you living up north or something?"

Louise giggled. "No, Lana." She glanced toward the ceiling. "I came back to talk with you." Her face turned serious.

"You came back? You're dead?" Lana slumped up against the wall.

"I've died forty years ago. I loved someone not approved of by the community. He was from another place." Louise exhaled heavily. "Joe talked of a place that the suns filled the sky. We floated toward the stars. He shrugged bullets off much as your Clark does. He was so dashing. I knew he was different but I didn't care." She flexed her fingers.

In a flash, a mug appeared in her hand.

Louise sampled the contents. "This is much better than the coffee we drank back then. Very nice, Lana."

"You…just made that appear. Are you like Clark too?" Lana stared at what the supposedly revived person had just done. She struggled to deal with the fact that her twin was actually her long deceased aunt. She couldn't believe that such an issue like hers had happened earlier…

…had it?...

"That depends on what you mean." Louise rubbed her chin. "If you're wondering if I am an alien or have abilities, no I'm not. I was in the position you are now. I discovered a man from far away. He made me feel alive. He reassured me. He cared. I knew he was an alien. I didn't care. I begged him to take me with him. He talked of _Duty_ 's burden. He loved me but he had another waiting for him." _Regret_ tinged her eyes.

"So he left?" Lana presumed.

"He did after my death. Joe went back to his world, married and had a son. Along with the rest of that culture, Joe's gone now. He died in a planetary explosion." Louise glanced upward again. "There was one survivor. Joe's great hope."

"Joe's great hope?" Lana felt herself getting swept up in Louise's tale.

"His son. Joe sent him off in a spaceship. Kal made it here. But you know that. Don't you?" Louise added.

"Kal? Wait. Clark called himself that when…." Lana's eyes went wide. "Wait!" She put her hands up. She struggled to understand what the other woman was saying. "Clark called himself 'Kal' when that red meteor affected him. He's this Joe's son?"

"Yes, Lana. Clark's real name is Kal-El. He is from a planet many galaxies away. Now he is the last seeking one to help him restart that culture." Louise shrugged. "Times have changed. You have opportunities I didn't. Kal…Clark has overcome so much to be here. He wants to be here for you."

"Yet he didn't open up. Joe did for you though," Lana presumed.

"It was Joe and me against our worlds." Louise smirked albeit ruefully. "We had to trust each other. I knew Joe was different. I didn't care. Yes I was young and in love. So what? I dealt with it. You've known Clark for years. Right?"

"Right. Back then, he was just the boy next door. He's always been nice, caring and earnest. He's a great friend. I didn't know he was hiding this," Lana noted.

"And he still is that guy next door. Trust me, Lana. Your Clark is finding himself as much as his father was. Just be patient," Louise advised. "He needs you to understand and to care."

"I know he cares. I just need to know if I can trust him. I want to. I…." Lana bowed her head. _Guilt_ and _Hesitation_ ate at her.

"He's saved your life several times in the past year, Lana. Don't you owe him that chance? Clark does care. Let him show you." Louise finished her coffee. She set the mug down on the radiator. "Once again, thank you. You're a good girl, Lana. Just do right by Kal…I mean Clark. Have what Joe and I couldn't." With that, she vanished back into the early morning light.

Lana staggered back to the desk. She collapsed into a chair. Her mind spun even faster than ever.

Seemed that the answers could confound more than the questions could…..


	18. Family Reunited

Chapter 18 [Talon—After School]

Lex pulled into his favorite parking space. He leaned back against the seat. _Calm_ eased his outlook. Everything seemed to be back on track. His father was on his way back to Metropolis for the moment at least. Arighatto wasn't anywhere to be found. His two companions awaited their reunion with their long lost niece. "Bet you never thought you'd come back here."

"We fought to save it for a reason, Alex," Dave replied. He fought back a couple of spasms. His eyes surveyed the former theater and city block around it. "Never thought I'd see urban sprawl here."

"Times change," Angie noted. She patted her husband's arm. "Ready?"

Dave nodded. "For all of the bad stuff, there's good here too. Laura and Lewis would want us to remember that. My friendship with Jonathan and Martha Kent started right out there." A chill cut through him. "He's ready to see Miri."

"As we are as well," she indicated. She touched the knob releasing the seat lock. She opened the door and stepped out onto the downtown pavement. _Memoria_ reminded her of the post-meteor shower damage to the buildings around them. "At least the town rebuilt."

"Never sell you farmers short, Angie," Lex remarked. He watched Dave get out of the car and close the door. "Come on. You still like your mochas?"

"Just try and say no to her, Alex," Dave teased his wife.

She coughed. "Takes one to know one. Come on, Mr. Poet. I won't deny your Muse." She saw Jonathan park the truck across the street. "Isn't that Clark's father?"

"It sure is. Follow me." Lex led them toward the curb. "Mr. Kent!"

Jonathan studied the trio in front of himself. He fought back the urge to brush past Lex. In addition, he dimly recalled Angie. There was no mistaking Dave both from what he remembered a generation earlier and the standoff in the barn. He grinned at the couple and waved back. "Give me a minute!" He looked both ways and hustled across the street. "Decided to look at it again?"

"Coming back here, I'd say that's inevitable, Mr. Kent," she assessed. "You're looking good."

"A few wrinkles and some blemishes here and there, Angie. You're looking great. Martha will be sorry she missed you both." Jonathan embraced her. "You both are invited to dinner at some point by the way."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. From what I heard about the other night, I wasn't sure." Dave extended his hand out slowly.

"You saved our lives _again_. You both saved Clark's life. Why wouldn't you be?" Jonathan clasped the other's hand firmly and shook it. "Some people could learn more about sacrifice from you."

Dave knew well that Jonathan's remark focused on Lex. Still he wasn't about to rise to the bait or pick sides for that matter. "We all do in our own way, Mr. Kent. I benefited from your support and my in-laws."

Jonathan appreciated the reply. "Clark said that Miranda's your niece? Really?"

"Really. I can't believe she's been here all along. We've looked for her for years." Dave shuddered. In his head, the Child snarled low. "Speaking of which, Alex was talking mochas. Want some coffee?"

"Given what's about to happen in there, I'll definitely take some of that," Jonathan accepted. "Shall we?"

"We shall indeed," Lex concurred. He led them toward the café.

Lana tried to distract herself from her current quandaries. She checked the pastries and other treats. She rang up a few orders. Mostly though, her mind struggled with Louise's visit. _She really knew Clark's father? She's been where I am now. Wow!_ She wiped the counter down again with the damp rag.

"I appreciate you cleaning for the family's visit. Still we're going to need shades if you polish that counter anymore," Miranda teased. Her nerves clashed and jangled over the impending visit.

"It's a big deal, Miri. You haven't seen them in how long? We should celebrate," Lana assured her.

"Indeed we should." Jasmine agreed. She ground some fresh coffee. "I hope you don't mind. Alex told me that Miranda's aunt and uncle like Javanese coffee. Papa had this sent in their honor."

"He… _what_? Jasmine, he shouldn't have gone to the expense! I appreciate it but…." Miranda protested. She blushed.

Jasmine shrugged. "The occasion merits it. He saved our lives. They're your family. We're standing here in this building because of them and Alex. You're my friend. If this makes you feel better then it's worth it." She smiled warmly.

Miranda averted her eyes. _Gratitude_ warmed her heart. Still she wasn't one to readily admit to her feelings in certain regards.

"We all have things to celebrate. Just wait until the reading happens. The old theater's going to come alive again." A smile broke out across Lana's face.

"And in that, we have yet another reason to celebrate," Jasmine affirmed. She fixed the filter and started the coffee perking. "Such wonders. Rumi would exult in such wondrous notions." She motioned toward the back. "I have another wonder awaiting your uncle." _Triumph_ lit up her smirk.

"On that note, I'm going to check on some customers. I…." Miranda stepped out from behind the counter. Still she didn't make it more than three steps before she stopped cold. She saw Angie and Dave enter with Lex and Jonathan. She hesitated. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Dave, on the other hand, didn't hang back. Rather he grabbed onto Miranda sweeping her up in a bear hug. "Miri! I can't believe this either!"

"I thought you both were dead. I'm just so glad you're okay." Miranda kissed his cheek. She returned the embrace as tightly as she could manage. "Maybe I can give some Auntie some love too?"

"Yeah. I'm greedy so sue me." Dave kissed Miranda on the forehead. Then he motioned toward Angie. "Go on."

Miranda smirked feeling herself relax. She hugged Angie. "Auntie!"

"I can't believe this! I wish we knew. We never stopped looking, Sweetie," Angie grabbed onto Miranda as well. "At least you were with friends."

"Always. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. Auntie Angie and Uncle Dave, you know Jasmine already. This is Lana Lang. Lana, my aunt and uncle," Miranda introduced.

"Mrs. Dubois, it's a pleasure. Thanks for helping Clark. Mr. Dubois saved the Kents and me from Mr. Arighatto. Thanks again," Lana clarified. "Good to meet you all."

"Actually, Lana, we've known you since you were born. Good to see you again," Angie noted. "You've done wonders with this place." She considered the entire area and nodded.

"You kept the ambiance," Dave added. He looked about as well. His eye took in the pink shaded walls and the old motifs. "Your Mom used to take tickets where the coffee machine is."

"Really?" Lana patted the counter by the machine. She felt a bit closer to her deceased parents in that moment. Her troubles seemed farther away. "I know she worked here but I didn't think it was this close."

"Your Aunt Nell and she were next door. She used to do ticket sales to get extra money," Angie recounted. "Is Nell going to be around? We wanted to say hello."

"She's in Metro with her new boyfriend." Lana squirmed at the thought of Dean. "Wish she were here. Anyhow I'm glad we are." She turned to Jonathan. "Are you all right, Mr. Kent? Sorry I missed you last night."

"It's all right. Mrs. Kent said you talked with Clark and her. Maybe we might talk too? In the meantime, if you want to talk, the door's always open." Jonathan nodded. While he wasn't too sure about Lana knowing the Secret, he had to deal with the fact that she did know. Much as with Pete, he wanted her to feel included and to support her. And then there was the fact that Clark cared about her.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Kent. Thanks." Lana grinned. "Jasmine made some special coffee for this occasion, Folks. Let's try it." She was about to start pouring when she spied Clark coming in the door. "Miri, can you take over for a minute? I've got something to deal with."

Miranda coughed at the sight of the Farm Boy. "Sure thing, Boss. I've got this covered."

"Thanks." Lana took off toward her Plaid Prince. _Hope_ beckoned her toward his side…..

Clark peered in the café's front door. All about him, people filtered through the entrance toward their java nectar. He could see them conversing, reading or even just pondering the universe on the whole. _Envy_ burdened his heart. He sighed.

Everyone in there seemed so normal.

And he wasn't…..

 _I should just get my coffee. Chores are waiting at home._ Then he noticed Jonathan talking with Lex, the Duboises and Lana at the front counter. _Maybe some good might come out of this._ He lingered in the doorway observing the interaction.

From the counter, Lana's eyes met his.

His heart lurched in _Uncertainty's_ throes. Should it surrender to _Joy's_ bliss? Should it propel him away at supersonic speed? It ached tearing itself in two over this decision.

Before he could do one thing or the other, she tore the decision from his hands. She hustled across the busy dining room. "Clark, hi. Are you coming in?"

"Hey, Lana. I was going to. I wasn't sure if you needed space while you're thinking about us and…."

She rolled her eyes. "Clark, I think this is a public café. I have some things to adjust to. I can see you're trying to adjust as well."

"You…do?" He stared at her.

"Yes, Clark. I see you're trying to be honest with me. Even if you're going overboard, you're being considerate of my feelings. I appreciate that." She grinned at him. "Jasmine's making some special coffee in honor of the Duboises' visit. There's a cup with your name on it."

"There is?" He glanced toward the counter where everyone was watching him.

"I think we can spare a cup for you, Clark." She coughed. Then she tugged on his arm good-naturedly. "At least your Dad knows where you are. Right?"

"Yeah." He felt himself relaxing. _Amor_ flooded him with its warmth. "And you?"

"And me what?" she asked him.

"You know where I am. Kind of have to work on that full discretion thing," he replied half-seriously.

"We both do. Kind of a mutual project, I'd say. Come on. Good baklava and coffee await," she invited. She let her hand brush over his. Then she motioned him to follow her toward the others.

And in that minute, he knew that _Opportunity_ would at least offer him a chance…..


	19. Prompting from Byron and Sandra

Chapter 19 [Smallville Medical Center—Just after Sunset]

Clark walked down the second floor's central hallway. His mood improved after the impromptu gathering that afternoon. While Jasmine's special brew wired him up a little, he'd enjoyed something different. After returning home, he did his chores and ate dinner with a lighter heart. Still he wanted some inspiration.

And when it came to Muses, who better than Smallville's own Poet Laurate?

 _Maybe Byron knows some sonnet or poem. I just wish I understood more about this stuff._ Clark exhaled sharply. He saw that Byron's door was open. _They aren't running tests or anything. Maybe he might still be up._ He knocked on the door.

"Yes? Step hither and be welcome," Byron bade.

Clark walked into the room. In front of him, Byron sat in his bed. By his side, a yellow legal pad and several pens were ready for use. He could see the Poet and a nurse looking at him in turn. "Sorry if this is a bad time, Guys. I'll come back."

"No, Clark. Please come in. We were enjoying a respite from the Muse's call. You know Sandra, right?" Byron assured him.

"You mentioned her but I don't think we've met." Clark smiled. "Clark Kent."

"Sandra Cooper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Byron has said a lot about you." She shook his hand.

"He…has?" Clark glanced at Byron. _Anxiety_ and _Confusion_ froze him in place.

"Aye. You're a true friend. You do not give yourself enough credit, Clark." Byron waved him into the room. "You seem troubled."

Clark shrugged. "I just spoke with Lana. At least I can be honest now. She's finding things out. Now though…."

"Lana?" She looked to Byron.

"Clark refers to the barista supreme of the illustrious Talon." Byron grinned. "You have unburdened her heart. You and she want each other. It is truly special."

"Barista supreme?" She seized onto Clark's meaning. "You mean Lana Lang?"

Clark nodded. "Right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope…so. But…."

"But?" Byron quirked an eyebrow. "You fostered an understanding I heard you say."

"She and I talked after I came back." Clark glanced at Sandra. While he wanted to confide in Byron, he didn't know her well enough to say anything more at that point. "I guess Lana's dealing with things."

"So she grows into _Understanding_ 's warmth." Byron nodded. "Much like a plant, your relationship with her needs good elements and nurturing. Lana requires a balance. _Attention_ supports her. _Space_ though allows her to spread her wings. Give her that but be ready to jump in when your lady requires."

"How do I know what that is? I…." Clark bowed his head. _Exasperation_ widened the frown on his face.

Sandra cleared her throat. "Clark, I know we just met. Want some advice from the woman's point of view?"

Clark nodded. "Okay."

"I appreciate that, Clark. All right." Sandra exhaled before starting in. "From what it sounds like, you just dropped some big thing about yourself on her. Lana needs to think it over. What Byron's saying is that she needs to wrap her head around whatever that is. She has to figure that out for herself. What that process is for her is for her to decide. I'll admit I don't know her beyond a few conversations while waiting for my cappuccinos at the counter. She also has to respect what you're dealing with too. It's a two way street. Just be patient and let that balance come."

Clark sighed. "She's on me about not being honest and smothering her."

"I remember," Byron recalled. "She made aspirations to you as an 'overprotective friend'. Clark, perhaps you should mind what my nurse fair has said? Give Lana her time. Let _Amor_ work her magic. The day may yet be yours and hers." He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Be patient."

Clark nodded. He wished it could be that easy. Still she had sought him out earlier. She had expressed enough interest to want to be around him. Maybe it was good news. "I'll see how it goes. Meantime how's the poetry?"

"Ah yes! _Life's_ nectar! _Inspiration_ and _Muse_ sing their melody. I am but their servant. On yonder table rests _Devotion_ 's harvest." Byron motioned toward the pile of parchment paper on the table by the bedside. "I shall be ready to do my part. Jasmine told me our town's poet from years far gone has returned."

"He and his wife flew back with Lex and me. They're special you might say." Clark thought of other terms to apply to them.

"I have heard the stories about Professor Dubois." Byron rubbed his chin. "I look forward to meeting with him. He helped Lana, our other friends and you. He regaled a past era with his art. Beyond that, I cannot judge him. His is a torn soul. _Pain_ inspires _Beauty_ and _Joy._ May we help each other."

"Yeah. We can hope for that. I know Mom and Dad are hoping for the same thing." Clark heard his cell phone buzz at him. He looked at it. "Lana?" He answered it. "Hey, Lana. Everything okay at the Talon?"

"Everything's great, Clark. I was hoping to talk in a bit?" Lana hoped.

"Sure! That'd be great. I was talking to Byron. Where'd you want to meet up?" Clark wondered.

"Maybe here? I don't want to rush your visit with Byron. How's he doing?" Lana proposed.

"He's great. We're having a good talk. He's composing away. Can't keep him down," Clark informed her.

"That sounds like him. Well give him my best. Looking forward to hearing him next week. See you soon," Lana concluded before hanging up.

"I'll be there soon. Thanks, Lana. I really appreciate this," Clark expressed.

"Thank you for wanting to talk, Clark. That means a lot to me." With that, Lana hung up.

Clark put his phone back in his pocket. "She's ready to talk."

Byron smirked. "Did I not tell you to trust in _Amor's_ magic? Go on. Your fair lady awaits."

"Be ready to listen and good luck," Sandra chimed in. "It's great to meet you, Clark."

"You too." Clark grinned. _Relief_ washed across his face. He hustled from the room. Once clear of prying eyes, he sped away toward the rendezvous in question.

 _Anticipation_ and _Hope_ hung in the air….


	20. Lana Spills Some Beans

Chapter 20 [Talon—Five minutes earlier]

Lana slid her phone back into its waiting pocket. She looked around the empty café. She'd locked the front door ten minutes earlier. She'd set the coffee pot on its latest perking session. A couple of pieces of chocolate cake sat waiting on a nearby table. Her eyes riveted on the door.

She'd wanted _Truth_. She'd pursued it. Now like _Pandora_ , she wondered if she'd bitten off more than she could readily chew. She still struggled with Louise's earlier revelations. On top of that, _Dread_ ate at her over Clark's reaction. Did he know these things? How would he take her knowing? How would his parents react?

Now that the box was open, it couldn't be shut again.

 _Guess the whole 'forward and damn the torpedoes' thing is overrated. Isn't it?_ She bit her lip. Her fingers tapped on the counter. How she wanted to talk with Miranda, Chloe, Pete or _anyone_ about this stuff before going to Clark with it. She wished she could ease her way along this particular rough stretch.

Nothing easy about sharing this chunk of news. That was for sure.

A knock on the glass jarred her back to reality. Her eyes saw the Plaid Farm Boy in question waiting for her. _Right on cue and…for once…on time._ She coughed allowing herself a slight smile. She slowly meandered across the floor. Her feet weighed increasingly more with each passing stride. Her key turned in the lock. She pushed the door open. "Hey, Clark. Thanks for coming. Come on in."

"Hey, Lana. Everything okay? You seem kind of tense. Did I do something?" _Worry_ numbed him as well. He almost crept across the metal threshold and into the echoing area. His heart's beating echoed in his ears. "We alone?"

"It's after closing. I figured this was the most private place." She shrugged. "I've got cake and coffee."

He considered the set table. On the one hand, his mouth watered from the decadent treat, the javanated aroma and his heart's desire serving it. On the other, he picked up on her anxiety. He eased his way into the café. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It can be a great thing. It depends how honest we are with each other." She shut and locked the door again. "Relax, Clark. I just want to talk and get things straight." She smiled for his benefit. "Take a seat. I'll pour the coffee."

"Uh okay." He started for the booth in question. As he did so, he x-rayed the eating area and surrounding rooms. Despite _Assurance's_ promises to the contrary, _Paranoia_ urged caution. If it had been anyone but Lana, he'd have turned and sped away. As he eased himself into the booth, none of the symptoms associated with meteor sickness surfaced. _She wouldn't spike the cake. Come on! Still why is she so on edge?_ He saw her coming toward him with the two coffees. "You made the regular stuff?"

"You seem to like it better, Clark. I know you'd drink the other blend for my benefit. I really appreciate that. Guess that's part of any relationship. Isn't it?" She set the two mugs on the table. "I do know how you like your coffee."

 _She said relationship. That means she wants it too!_ He grinned at her. "You do. Thanks, Lana. You seem tense. What's going on? Is it something I did?"

She sucked in a tortured breath. "No, Clark. You're fine. It's just been a really weird day." She eased herself into the seat across from him. "Another day…more crazy revelations. Chalk it up to another day in Smallville." She rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Another crazy revelation? You've seemed out of sorts since second block. What happened before that?" He allowed the fork to sink through the decadent fudge layers. He broke off a piece and put it in his mouth.

"I was using the _Torch_ 's computer to do research. I found out about how the Talon was nearly torn down. Mr. Dubois really got hurt in the standoff." She ground her teeth and looked toward the front window. "He ended up going through that window over there. Wow."

"Yeah. That's kind of intense. No wonder he's so angry. Still there's more going on with him. He has his reasons for being like Byron. My folks know something too but they're in that hush-hush mode," he agreed.

"Clark Kent being shut out of a Kent Family secret. This is a sight," she teased. "How does it feel?"

He frowned. "I didn't have a choice, Lana." _Discomfort_ pushed him down into the cushions. "I did want to tell you after the twisters."

"Your Mom said that. Thanks though, Clark. I appreciate that. What I found out about you in the _Torch_ kind of freaked me out. You might want to brace yourself." She gulped down a draught of coffee.

"Brace myself? For what? I'm not on some legal database, am I?" _Fear_ stabbed at his spine. His eyes went wide. His face turned pale.

"It wasn't on the computer. Someone showed up at the _Torch_ to talk to me." She shook her head. "It was really strange. My Great Aunt Louise just appeared out of nowhere."

"Great Aunt? Lana, I thought Nell and you were the last members of your family," he presumed.

"I found her obituary from 1961. Clark, she came back from the dead." She shook her head. "She interceded on your behalf."

"My behalf? Lana, I don't know this person. I wasn't even alive in 1961," he pointed out.

"I know, Clark. You weren't." She sipped on her coffee. "Aunt Louise told me about this guy she was in love with. His name was Joe. He wasn't just not from around here. He was from another planet called Krypton. Anyhow they had a brief time together. Then he had to go back. She begged him to take her with him. He couldn't. Just before he was to leave, she was shot." She exhaled and sucked in another deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Lana. That's really harsh. I hope that doesn't mean we can't be together." _Dread_ chilled his heart once again.

"Aunt Louise said the opposite but let me finish. Apparently Joe went back to that Krypton place. He married a woman there. They had a son. Then the planet blew up. Just before that, Joe and his wife put their son in a rocket ship and launched him into space."

He spat his coffee back into the mug. _Surprise_ startled him. Somehow she was telling a version of what had happened to him. "Did she tell you about the kid?"

"Yeah she did." She smiled. "The baby landed near here. His real name is Kal-El. I'm guessing he was found by a certain farm couple. When he's exposed to red meteors, he reacts like Pete, your Dad and I reacted to the Nicodemus flower." She looked pointedly at him.

He frowned. "So you're saying that there's another alien here like me?"

"Clark, from what Aunt Louise said, you're this Kal-El of Krypton. You called yourself that while you were exposed to the red rock." She reached out and clasped his hands in hers. "It's really overwhelming to me. I can imagine how this is for you."

He nodded. To say he was overwhelmed was a grotesque understatement. "Uh _yeah_." He couldn't believe that his father… _biological father_ …had been in Smallville much less involved with Lana's family. He knew the name of his home world. "Krypton."

"She said Joe described it as a wonderful place…really scenic," she noted. "I'll get us some refills." She slid out of the booth and headed across the café.

 _Krypton? That's my world?_ He looked up at the ceiling. For so many years, he'd wondered why he'd been so different from everyone else. Just a year earlier, Jonathan had shown him the Ship. He'd discovered his x-ray vision and skin's developing hardness on top of the strength and speed. He could see that green and red meteors affected him differently. From what everyone had told him after the red meteor exposure, he called himself 'Kal.' He knew the octagonal disc and the symbols on it had some tie to this world…this Krypton.

 _Could that be where I'm from? What else does Lana's aunt know about me? Who was this guy, Joe? Who was his wife? Are they really my biological parents? My world's really gone?_ Much like being in a runoff-swollen river raging toward the sea, his mind struggled simply to doggie paddle through the torrent. _Worry_ over his parents' (especially Jonathan's) reaction to these insights only piled on further. _Could that be why I was calling myself Kal? That was my birth name?_ He stared into the lukewarm mug.

His self-awareness now seemed as murky as the liquid therein.

She cleared her throat. "Like a refill, Clark?" She resisted _Curiosity_ 's desire to pepper him with questions. Yes she wanted to know more about him and his origins.

He nodded. He slowly raised the mug toward her. "Thanks, Lana. Sorry. It's…wow."

"Told you it was overwhelming. Right?" She warmed his mug. Then she refilled hers. "Guess we know why you're so different. You're from this planet, Krypton. Your birth Dad's name was Joe or 'Joe El'. Our families go a ways back." She let a towel drop unceremoniously to the table. Then she placed the coffee pot on it. "I figure we're going to need it." Then she slid back into her former place.

"And you're not running away?"

She bit her lip. "Clark, I'll admit that the whole 'I'm in love with an alien' thing is going to take some time to adjust to. Still you're worth adjusting for. Besides you've been here since we were three years old. Right? Even if you are from Krypton, you were raised here in Smallville by human rules. I know you care. I can tell you want to tell me the truth. I know your Mom trusts me. Hope your Dad's okay with it."

"Yeah my Dad." He shook his head. "Dad's going to _freak out_."

She trembled. "I didn't go looking for this, Clark. It literally fell into my lap. I'm bringing this to you."

He sucked in a deep breath. A smile spread across his face. "I know. He'll appreciate that. Still he'll go all paranoid."

"If I had an alien foundling kid, I might be the same way, Clark. I get it," she reminded him. "At least I get why your Mom and he were so protective of you."

"Yeah." His eyes twinkled into hers. "Thanks for being so understanding, Lana. It means a lot. You have no idea how scared I've been. I was afraid you'd reject me."

"Not going to happen. Granted I have a lot to think about. Your Mom said it would be okay for me to ask her and your Dad questions. And there was something else." She giggled. "Maybe you could show me your spaceship sometime?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can do that." Still _Relief_ washed across him. "Just as long as Chloe doesn't get the exclusive."

"She doesn't need to know that. I think she'd keep the Secret, Clark. Still I can see why you're careful with who you bring into it. Speaking of information, what else can you do? I've seen the strength, flight and speed. Is there anything else?"

He grimaced. "Yeah there are a couple of other things. The hovering thing…I still don't know how I did that. I guess when I don't think of anything else like during the tornadoes or in the Loft, it can happen. I have x-ray vision and heat vision."

She grabbed for her coat and threw it over herself.

He shook his head. "I'm not using the x-ray vision. Give me more credit than that, Lana. As for the heat vision, well…"

"You caused the fires here and at school?" she realized.

He sighed. "Those were accidental. Much like the floating, it just happened."

"Happened? Clark, how does something like that happen on its own?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "You got me aroused. Guess Chloe's wrong about pheromones and me." He sighed and drank from his coffee.

"Wait. So I got you excited. That made you set something on fire?" Her mind pondered that particular thought.

"We were getting pretty intense in here. My heart started racing and my eyes went off." He shook his head. "It isn't going to happen anymore. I've been practicing around the farm."

"Practicing? That's kind of hard to practice. How are you doing that?" She imagined him starting fires and putting them out.

"Right after what happened here, I learned how to focus on various things. I have it under control," he assured her.

"So that's why you were so flushed and hot here," she realized. "Guess we'll need to take it slower."

"I'll be okay, Lana. Just hang in there with me. It means a lot to have your support," he requested.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clark." She squeezed his hands. _Acceptance_ glowed in her eyes.

And like that, the first steps were taken…..


	21. Jonathan Puts His Foot Down

Chapter 21 [Kent Farm—Next Morning]

Clark rose well before sunrise. _Relief_ lightened his heart. His mind felt at ease. He stretched loosening _Tension's_ hold on his arms and legs.

Lana wanted to try. Granted it represented a first step. Still at least she wanted to take that step. She'd shared Louise's insights. She also had some pointed questions of her own for him. She listened to him. _Prejudice_ didn't goad her in any direction. She really seemed to want a mutually beneficial bond.

 _Maybe we can find out more about this 'Joe' or Krypton together!_ He dressed in his chore clothes. _Hope_ propelled him out to the barn at super speed. He zipped about the barn. He changed out the stalls' hay. He filled the feed and water bins. He swept the barn's concrete floor. He only slowed down to milk the cows. Then he patted each one on the side. "Thanks. Hope Mom and Dad like this."

By now, the kitchen lights shone from the house.

 _Guess everyone's up._ Clark wondered how to break the news of Lana's insights to his parents. While Martha accepted Lana's knowledge of the Secret, Jonathan hadn't found out at that point. _Maybe we can all talk about it later?_ He'd ask Lana to dinner. Then they could all talk about these matters together. Maybe it might even be a constructive time.

At least Clark hoped it could be.

He walked through the house's front door. Immediately he heard the coffee pot perking away. _Java_ 's aroma stimulated his nostrils. He noted his father sitting at the table. "Hey, Dad. Got the milk and chores done. How was the trip?"

Jonathan glanced up from his mug. A deep frown had carved itself into his face. He shrugged. "Grange was all right, Clark. Your Mom told me."

Clark raised an eyebrow. Somehow he kept himself calm. He filled a coffee mug. "Want some more?"

"I'm fine, Son. Get yours and take a seat. We need to talk," Jonathan declined.

 _Now what? What did Mom tell him? Panic_ chilled Clark's heart and sapped his resolve. He fixed his coffee. Slowly he trudged across the polished oak floor toward the table. "Okay. What's going on?" He sat across from Jonathan. "School's okay. The barn's fixed up after the other night."

Jonathan nodded. "Those are good things. Still we have a bigger problem. Lana."

Clark stiffened. "Lana? Dad, she isn't…." 

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Clark, we can't have people finding out. I can't stress that enough."

Clark rubbed his forehead. He knew better than to lash out at his father. _Patience_ somehow kept him in check. He sipped on his coffee. "Dad, it's not like I just told her. Mr. Arighatto kind of exposed me. And that was after she saw me in the Loft. I can't even relax up there?"

"You need to be aware, Clark. Your Mom and I have told you that. Remember what happened with Phelan and Nelson? Nelson saw you out back. I would think that would've made an impression," Jonathan countered.

"I know but I can't let up for a minute? Seriously?" Clark rolled his eyes. "Besides Lana knows how important this is. She knows a lot about it."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Define *a lot*, Clark. Just how much did you tell her?"

"She saw the strength and speed, Dad. Apparently I can float in midair too," Clark informed him.

"You can _float_? Meaning you can fly?" Jonathan swallowed a draught from the mug hard. Granted he'd seen his son do unbelievable things. Still to defy _Gravity_ 's grip was another level entirely. "How long have you been doing that?"

"I did it during the twisters. That's how I saved Lana then. The other night was the second time." Clark shrugged. "She wants to talk to Mom and you, Dad. She won't tell anyone. In fact she talked to me last night in private about it." He didn't want to spill the beans about the alien origins' thing at that point.

"And you haven't floated anywhere else?" Jonathan asked pointedly.

"Not that I know of. I think I'd know that," Clark retorted.

"Clark, I'm not asking this to harass you. This is about keeping you safe. If anyone sees you…." Jonathan started on _Paranoia's_ chorus (yet again).

"Maybe a few other eyes around us might help in that regard. Pete's a big help. Maybe Lana might be too," Clark replied.

"Pete has been so far." Jonathan nodded. "Still we don't know what Lana thinks. What if she slips by accident to her aunt or Lex Luthor? We just don't know. I do know what's best for you."

Clark cleared his throat. "Dad, have you ever thought that we'd be better off with a few people knowing?"

"Of course I have. Still it is for your Mother and me to make those decisions as long as you are on this farm. We do know you best, Clark," Jonathan insisted.

"But you don't know where I come from, Dad. I've heard about that too," Clark slipped. He gulped from his coffee again.

"Wait. You know where you came from? Clark, how's that possible?" Jonathan wondered. "Does this have anything to do with Lana? What has she heard?"

Clark grumbled at himself. He shook his head. "Dad, you wouldn't get it."

"Try me. Clark, answer me. How does Lana know?" Jonathan insisted.

Clark leaned back in his chair. His eyes glared up at the ceiling. He knew his father would more than likely throw a fit over that nugget of information. "Her Great Aunt told her. Apparently she came back from the dead." He coughed. "Apparently my birth Dad was here in Smallville years ago. Lana's aunt and he loved each other."

"That's a nice story, Clark. How do we know it's true?" Jonathan pressed.

"She told me that my real name's Kal-El. That's why I must've been calling myself 'Kal' around the red meteor rocks. My father's name was 'Joe-El' or something like that. Louise told Lana about everything that Joe could do. Sounds like me."

"Son, that could be anyone. How do you know that guy was really your birth father? Besides I am your father. Your Mother and I raised you. The rest doesn't matter," Jonathan denied.

"Dad, I could be from this Krypton. Don't I…?" Clark started.

"Clark, you're here now. Krypton or whatever planet you're from is _gone_. I know you want to find out about your origins. Still we have to face facts. You're here now with us. You're Clark Kent. That's it," Jonathan lectured.

"I know that. I can't even know my heritage? We're celebrating the past in some ways. Miranda and Lana are finding out about their families. I can't do the same? Sorry, Dad. I need to know." Clark sped up the stairs. After changing into his school clothes and grabbing his knapsack, he vanished from view in a blur of wind.

"Clark! CLARK!" Jonathan yelled. He looked about the front of the house and toward the road beyond. _Exasperation_ stole his breath. _Anxiety_ stabbed at his heart over Lana's revelations. He didn't know who 'Louise' or 'Joe' were. He threw his hands up in the air. Then he saw Martha watching him. "Martha?"

"Jonathan, you didn't even give Clark a chance. We really need to talk to Lana and him." She shook her head at him.

"Martha, what if….?" Jonathan rebutted.

"Jonathan, we have to hear her out. Besides what's wrong if Clark finds out and we know too? Just think on that." She pulled her cardigan on. "I have chores to do. Just think on that." She marched out of the house.

Jonathan fumed. He wondered why everyone else couldn't just leave it alone.

Some things just never got easier…..


	22. Intervention and an Invite

Chapter 22 [Talon—After School]

The café buzzed on that afternoon. Lowell County's biennial craft fair drew avid coffee lovers. Students and adults alike congregated for their sweet treats and java. The buzz for the approaching poetry session raised expectations.

 _Emotion_ remained mixed however…..

Lana scurried about the café. She hustled to take care of customers. She kept an eye on Rachel, her newest trainee, who held her own on the counter. Her eye kept gravitating toward the poets' gathering at the corner table. And then there was Clark…..

Clark, whose frown would've beat the iceberg for impact against the Titanic's hull at that point.

 _What happened? I thought I reassured him._ Her mind rummaged through several possibilities. _His Mom and Pete seemed okay with me knowing. Byron doesn't have issues with me. So who? His Dad knows me._ She bit her lip. Her drive to push on to questions about Louise, Clark and her own origins tempered a bit. _Concern_ occupied her mind instead. She headed over to the table. "Hey, Clark. You okay?"

"Hmm?" Clark stirred from his reverie. He'd tried to distract himself from the issues with his father. He'd focused on the two quizzes. He volunteered for Mr. Richards' impromptu talk and stumbled through that. He brooded over lunch talking to only Pete for a couple of minutes. "Oh. Hey, Lana. Sorry. I didn't get that."

She rubbed his shoulder. "I was just wondering about you. Wish I had time to talk."

He shrugged. "You're by yourself. I wish I could help. I'd be a real disaster out there. How's Rachel doing?"

She curled her lip at _Inferiority's_ dampening of his confidence. "Somehow I think you'd do better than you think." She looked back over her shoulder for a second. "Rachel's doing great taking orders and keeping the coffee maker going. For the third day, she's doing great. I wish Miri could be here. Still she needs time with her family."

"How are her aunt and uncle dealing with things?" he wondered.

"They seem to like it. Lex and Jasmine are really helping them to get around. Miri's so psyched. It's great to touch base with your roots. I'm still hoping to ask them about my parents. I wish Aunt Louise would show up again. It was so great talking with her." Lana smiled. "I was glad that she had stuff for me to share with you as well. At least we know about you too."

"Yeah." He sighed deeply and took a big draught from his mug. "Great for me."

She stiffened. "What happened, Clark? You seemed to be doing great last night. Everything seemed okay."

"It was. I'm glad you know. At least we know something about the other things. My Dad, on the other hand, wants me to drop it. He got on the whole 'you're here and that's all that matters' stuff." He shook his head. "It's not like I want to leave. I just want to know."

"He sounds like Nell when I ask about my parents." She squeezed his hand in hers. "Maybe your Mom will talk to him?"

"I can hope. Then again, I hope Mom can deal with it." He squirmed. "Why can't it be easier?"

"You do have a lot to wrap your head around. Some of your stuff, I have to admit, is overwhelming. Pete's still adjusting. I'm dealing with it. Maybe let your folks have some time? Did you tell your Dad that I'm willing to talk with him?" she informed him.

"I did. I'm sure Mom will make that point too." He saw the line building at the counter. "Maybe we can talk later? Line's kind of building. Thanks though."

"Yeah. Definitely later." She smiled and rubbed his arm again. "Thanks though for sharing, Clark. I appreciate that."

"It's great to finally be able to do that." He grinned for her benefit.

"Yeah it does." She smiled back at him. Then she turned and hustled back toward the counter. There she dealt with a few coffee orders. All seemed to ease in that minute in time. "Rachel, can you check on the floor please? Remember to take the fresh pot with you. Thanks."

"Be right back. Thanks, Lana," the lanky newbie expressed. She took the freshly-brewed pot to the floor in search of cups to warm.

Lana nodded. _Miri's done it again. She can sure train._ She noticed Martha talking to Clark briefly. _Hope everything's okay. Maybe something's going on at the farm? Maybe that's why Clark's so closed up today?_ She dumped the remainder of an old pot and started a new batch. Then she turned back toward the register. She found Martha waiting for her. "Mrs. Kent, sorry. I was getting fresh coffee. Didn't mean to make you wait."

Martha shrugged. "I just got up here, Lana. You're fine." Her eyes, while _Kindness_ did sparkle in them, had _Purpose's_ glow in them. "Clark told me about that Princess Jasmine's dark roast. Do you have any?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Lana felt herself relax. She fixed Martha a mug. Then she handed it to her. "On the house." She glanced at Clark. "Say, Mrs. Kent? What's going on with Clark? He's seemed so withdrawn at school and now."

Martha sipped on the coffee. Her mind weighed Clark's and her respective arguments with Jonathan about the whole Krypton/heritage matter. "It's a family matter. It's nothing I really wish to discuss here. Still maybe you'd like to talk about it tonight?"

"Tonight?" Lana stiffened.

"Mr. Kent and I wanted to talk with you. If you can come over, that'd be great. What time do you work until?" Martha clarified.

"I'm here until close tonight. Maybe I can bring a pie or something?" Lana offered.

Martha eyed the brownies in the case. "I'll have some pie ready. Maybe you might bring some vanilla ice cream? Both Clark and Jonathan like that with their pie."

"Of course. How's 8:30? If not we can do it tomorrow?" Lana asked.

"8:30 will be fine. See you then. Thank you for being so understanding," Martha expressed.

"Of course! Thank you for the invitation." Lana watched Martha turn and walk toward the door. She saw Clark wave at the latter before she walked out the door. _Dread_ weighed on her mind. _Now what?_

Seemed that the Secret rode with _Intrigue's_ coattails after all…..


	23. Advice from Lex

Chapter 23 [Luthor Mansion—An Hour Later]

Lex reclined in his chair. He'd long since powered down his computer and ceased business for the day. Instead he served as the entertainer, tour guide or whatever needed doing to assist the ongoing poetic exploration. Oh sure, there were the guests, their efforts and the session coming up on the following week. In addition, however, the side blossomings from that creative effort arguably overwhelmed the main deal.

The Duboises reunited with their niece….

Jasmine being able to reach out as poet, friend, diplomat and connoisseur….

Byron's acceptance by the town and apparently his nurse, Sandra….

Clark expressed his ideas openly instead of simply ranting to _Frustration_ 's tune. His suggestion had opened these doors. Now _Cupid_ seemed to direct him toward his waiting barista fair at long last.

The mysterious arrival of jasmine, lilacs and roses brightening the mansion's gardens. Given that the roses (Lillian), lilacs (Angie) and jasmine (Dave) represented certain people's favorites, they seemed hardly a surprise. _Brimstone_ 's odor wafting in the early morns betrayed the Child's hand in it.

The chance to work in the dirt to help bring about said beauty. In such ways, his mother would be pleased. In such ways, his father would be ticked off.

The Smirk widened at that last thought. He raised his coffee mug toward Lillian's portrait. "Your fingerprints are all over this, Mom. I'd say this is your handiwork. Everything's working out. You certainly could make magic. I'm just glad we could include Dave in this after all of these years."

Almost on cue, _Sol_ streaked through the glass. Its shafts glistened on her portrait.

Perhaps in a trick of light, Lillian's eyes glittered at him for a heartbeat.

Lex nodded. He sipped on the mug. _Nostalgia_ warmed his heart. He recalled the last great reading of this sort thirty years earlier. As with the previous event, _Hostility_ had run its course. Now he wanted the flowering to commence…

…that and to once again rub it in the Big Bad Lionel's face….

Almost too soon, the doors banged open jarring him from his reverie.

Clark barged into the area. _Dejection_ and _Anxiety_ occupied his thoughts. He had to come up with some idea, some germ of a strategy to counter his father's stubborn outlook. He looked about. "Lex?"

Lex sighed deeply. He'd become accustomed to the Farm Boy's intrusions into his life. He knew that Clark didn't mean anything malicious by them. Granted he did wonder how the teen evaded his security team and the vaunted detection systems. "Right here, Clark. What's going on? Trouble in Paradise already?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lana's coming over for dinner. My Dad's being stubborn. Mom's in the middle. I just want…."

"You want everyone to be happy. Right?" Lex stood slowly. As he'd just presumed, Clark needed a break. The billionaire knew well of Jonathan's inflexibility and determination. Granted he admired those qualities especially when they were used to spit in Lionel's face. Still it could be a royal pain in cases like this one. "Not going to happen. Sorry, Clark."

"Lex, why can't it? Lana wants a normal relationship and to fit in. She's willing to work with my folks. Mom wants this to work. Why is Dad being…I don't know….?" Clark threw his hands up. _Exasperation_ threatened to push him into a super speed pacing fit or goad him into putting his hand through the wall.

"Your Dad can be difficult. I certainly have seen that often enough." Lex shrugged. He poured a mug full of coffee and handed it to his friend. "Have some. Promise it's straight coffee."

Clark frowned. "Lex, I know that. I figured you stood up to your Dad like this." He fixed his coffee and took a sip.

"True. That dynamic though is totally different than what your Dad and you have. Your father cares about you. He wants to protect you. Question is when does that protection become stifling? You do have to fall before you can fly. You have to stumble before you can walk and then run. My Dad wants to use and manipulate me like an asset. Your Dad values you as a person. There's a difference," Lex elaborated. "Then again, ask your folks if they remember Dave with his father back in the day. Now _that_ is the definition of familial dysfunction."

 _Memoria_ recounted for Clark once again the vision of the librarian's dark alter ego. He could recall more than he cared for about the Child driving off Arighatto. "His Dad did that?"

"In part. It's a long, complicated and very unpleasant story, Clark. The point is your Dad may seem unreasonable. Still he's being that way for your benefit. Work with him. Now that's the challenge. Lana's worth it. Right?" Lex continued. He added a bit of a goad at the end.

"Of course she is!" Clark insisted.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Then find a way. Your Mom and Lana are your allies in this. It isn't a battle. Lana just needs to get your parents' confidence. They like her now. Just give them time. Allow Lana to have the same. Remember, Atticus, slow and steady wins the race."

"I'll remind you of that the next time I see you take that turn into town," Clark jabbed.

Lex smirked. He raised his mug. " _Touché_ , Clark. Stand up for Lana. Still respect your Dad too. At least Lana wants to be part of the dynamic. And be grateful you don't have my Dad or Stuart Dubois to deal with." He rubbed Clark's shoulder. "Patience is a virtue, Clark."

"Easy for you to say. I feel like the weight of the world's on my shoulders." _Lament_ slumped Clark's shoulders.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you have the rest of us to help you buoy it up. Now isn't it? Drink up and I'll give you a lift. Best to have the chores done so that your Dad's in a good mood. Now isn't it?" Lex assured him.

Clark nodded. He wasn't exactly sure that his father would be in that mood. Still he wanted to do what he could to put Jonathan in that frame of mind.

Nothing was easy…..


	24. Dessert

Chapter 24 [Kent Farm—7:45 PM]

Clark stared out the dining room's front window. His heart threatened to beat through his chest. His eyes searched _Nocturne's_ dark depths for a certain blazer's headlights. He'd done his best to follow Lex's advice. He made sure everything was done right around the house. He kept the conversation light and away from the underlying issues in the room.

At the moment, Jonathan sharpened tools in the barn. Both to do those things and to think on the big picture one could imagine.

 _Maybe he's trying to deal with the situation. Maybe Dad will understand. Lex has to be right. Right?_ Clark moped. His nostrils stirred at the coffee's brewing scent from across the room.

"She'll be here, Clark. It's going to be all right," Martha assured him. She set a freshly baked apple pie on the counter.

"I just wish Dad would understand. Lana respects the Secret. She cares about us. We care about her. I just don't get it," Clark complained.

"He knows that, Clark." She cut into the pie forming the slices' imprints in the dessert. "He just wants Lana and you to understand."

"Understand what? Mom, I…." He puzzled through her meaning.

"Lana's got to understand the responsibility involved in this. She's going to have to protect you and your secret as much as you've protected her. It's going to seem like a burden at times. She has to discover who she can talk to. Then she has to know what she can say and what she can't. I know you've wanted this relationship, Clark. I want it too. Lana's a great young woman. Still she needs to know what's involved in being your girlfriend…in being part of this family."

"At least she has Pete to talk to," he noted.

"Thankfully they can do that." She saw the headlights coming up the driveway. "Just like that, she's here." She motioned toward the door. "Go on."

"Thanks, Mom." He walked out the door.

She sighed. _I just hope Jonathan's as reasonable as I make him out to be._ She looked toward the barn and pondered that point…..

Lana parked the blazer carefully beside the Kents' blue truck. The rest of her day had gone well. The customers interacted pleasantly with each other and her. _Profit_ filled the register with its bounty. Rachel and she counted the drawer down quickly enough. She'd even got the last pint of vanilla and a fudge ripple at Dillons. _Let's hope things keep going smoothly._ She knew Clark was nervous. Heck she was nervous. _I know Mr. Kent has to deal with Clark's secret. He has to know I want to keep Clark safe too!_ She set the parking brake. Her eyes alighted on the canary colored house. _Clark and I have to face this. So what if he's from another planet? He's all alone. I might as well be too._ She rolled her eyes. Then she saw Clark coming out the door. She noticed him rubbing the back of his neck. _Now what? Concern_ raised her awareness. She edged her way out of the vehicle. "Clark? Are you all right? Did anything else happen?"

"Hi. Nothing's happened. Just nervous. I want this to be perfect." He embraced her. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it. Clark, it's going to be okay. Your Mom and Dad care. Granted they're going way overboard. Let's just show them we can handle things," she suggested.

He wanted to protest or raise an eyebrow or react in another way. Yet her confidence and composure eased his mood. "You don't know what you're about to get into."

She coughed. "I deal with Nell and her attitudes on things. She gets overprotective too. I'm just going into this the way I would with her. Then we will have to deal with her at some point." She sighed heavily.

"She's your guardian so yeah we will. Wish I was richer or had more to offer. Then she'd back off," he assumed.

 _Incredulity_ raised her eyebrow. "Clark, you're you. Nell can deal with that. I know she and your Dad have a history. That was then. This is now." She took his hands in hers. "We make this stand together. Still we don't start something." She went back to the blazer and took out the bagged ice cream.

"Right." He sucked in a deep breath. "We can do this together." He gently squeezed her hands as well. He led them back toward the house. "Mom? Dad?"

"We're set, Clark. Come on in." Martha glanced at Jonathan. She set out the pre-cut pie. Behind her the coffee perked away.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Brought the ice cream." She held up the bags. "That pie and coffee sure smells great."

"Thank you, Lana. How was the rest of your shift?" Martha asked.

"Everything went great, Mrs. Kent. Thanks." Lana smiled at the hostess' attempt to lighten the mood.

"Any problems today?" Jonathan considered the teens' faces and body language. He still didn't care for how the situation was unfolding. Granted he couldn't change the fact that Lana knew what she did. Still he wanted to control how much she was learning and her rapid (too rapid for his taste) learning curve in that regard.

"Everything seemed okay, Mr. Kent." Lana glanced over at Clark before continuing, "Clark was brooding about something between you and him. That's all he'd say. I figured that's between you and him, Mr. Kent. On the secret stuff, we talked in private. I'm assuming though that's it's about this secret stuff?"

Jonathan folded his arms across his chest. He almost squirmed. "We…had a disagreement."

Clark somehow didn't roll his eyes or say anything. He bit his tongue not wanting to sink the all important discussion before it really got started.

"We all have issues to adjust to and deal with," Martha assessed. "Lana, we know and accept that you know about Clark. You just made some important points."

"I…did?" Lana turned to Clark and then the two parents in question. "What did I say?"

"You're respecting boundaries. You're being discreet. That's great," Martha complimented.

Lana shrugged. _Acceptance_ warmed her heart. She nodded. "Sure. Pete warned me about that. I'll admit that I'm trying to wrap my head around the whole 'Clark's an alien' thing." She set the ice cream containers on the counter. "Sorry it's a lot to take in."

"It's a big deal. Glad you understand that," Jonathan agreed. He relaxed ever so slightly. He cast a look at Martha. Then he motioned toward the table. "Maybe we can all sit down and have some dessert then?"

Clark remained quiet. _Optimism_ brightened his mood however. _They're agreeing? This is going way too easy._

"Thanks, Mr. Kent. I'd like to pitch in." Lana opened the bags. "I got vanilla and fudge ripple. Kind of was in a hot fudge mood. Hope you all like that. Do you have a scoop?"

"Been a while since we had fudge ripple," Clark noted. He went to the drawer and got the ice cream scoop. Then he handed it to Lana. "There you go." He grinned.

Lana's eyes sparkled into Clark's. Their fingers lingered in mid-touch over the chilled dairy confection. Their energy jumped back and forth. _Joy's_ harmony soothed their ears and minds. In that moment, there was no Secret, no parents or any distractions. Rather their feelings washed away any boundaries and limitations. "Thanks, Clark."

The Farm Boy grinned. "No problem. Glad to help you for once." He shook his head. "Given what a disaster the last time was."

"Oh yeah that." Lana coughed. "You're definitely not a dishwasher, Clark." Her eyes twinkled a bit more into his.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged looks. They could definitely see a deeper understanding forming between the two teens. Moreover, Lana was demonstrating her developing understanding, caring and…well… _maturity_ …previously only seen in flashes. They could see the younger woman trying to escape from her shell. Furthermore Clark wasn't shrinking from that contact. Rather he embraced it establishing the connection. Finally she cleared her throat. "Maybe we can get the dessert served and talk further?" She smirked at the two teens.

"Oh yeah. I'll get the coffee." Clark realized. He headed for the cabinet.

"And I'll get ice cream." Lana pulled the tops off of the containers. "Let me know what everyone wants." She held the scoop ready for its dive into the chilled creamy treats.

Martha smiled. "We rarely have a team like this." She lifted a piece of pie into each bowl. "Mr. Kent and I will do vanilla. Maybe I might try a scoop of fudge ripple too?"

"Done." Lana measured out three scoops of vanilla and one of fudge ripple. "Clark?"

"I'll do the fudge ripple. Change it up a little. You know?" Clark supposed.

Lana shrugged. "Sure, Clark. Coming up." She scooped him three scoops of fudge ripple to go with his pie.

"Thanks!" Clark expressed. He carried his treat to the table and set it front of his place. Granted he loved the vanilla and apple taste that his mother created with her presentation. Still he could appreciate Lana's variety too.

"I'm leaving the ice cream here if anyone wants another scoop," Lana volunteered. She scooped out one of each kind to go with her pie. She set the lids back on the containers. Then she headed to the table to find a steaming coffee mug awaiting her. "That smells great, Clark."

"Typical Kent brand. It's not fancy but it works," Jonathan declared. He sampled the softening ice cream and the pie crust. _Continuity_ soothed some of _Concern's_ jabs at his nerves. "As Mrs. Kent said earlier, Lana, it's great that you're taking this in as well as you are. I'll admit that I had my concerns."

"I definitely get why. It's a big deal, Mr. Kent." Lana sighed. Even if she'd expected the job interview feel, the vibe still chafed a little. "I care about Clark and you both. I've seen firsthand what happens when he lets his guard down. I can imagine it would be the same in conversation or if his abilities slip out?"

"That's right. Thank you for saying that, Lana." Jonathan took a hefty draught from his coffee mug. "Still what do you mean 'you've seen what happens'?"

Lana shrugged. "I've seen his heat vision burn things at school and the Talon. He was so concerned about me that he flew up into the twister to rescue me. I wondered how the cooling pipes twisted by themselves and left Sasha Cohen's bees frozen on the floor. Guess the answer was right in front of me all of the time?" She glanced at Clark.

"Sometimes when an ability surfaces, I have to learn I have it. Then I can learn how to control it. It's not always easy. I don't want to hurt anyone or damage anything," Clark clarified.

"So we all saw. Clark, it's great that you know that. Still you can't just cut yourself off. I know we all have to be careful. Still it is a balance. You have Pete. Now you have me too. We're here for you." Lana rubbed his arm.

Clark blushed. _Amor_ and _Embarrassment_ sent simultaneous warming and chilling waves through him.

"That balance is important," Jonathan allowed. "Still we have to be careful. Sometimes a look or body language can alert others without a single word. We've had several close calls this year alone. Some people with bad motives have found out Clark's secret. Others have investigated him."

"Dad," Clark groaned knowing where that point was going.

"Who would do that?" Lana wondered. "Clark?"

"Lex had me investigated after what happened on the bridge, Lana." Clark turned to his father. "He dropped it."

"Has he? Clark, how do you know that? He acts like your friend. Then he had Roger Nixon looking into you. He commissioned Dr. Hamilton to look at Chandler's Field. We don't know how much he knows," Jonathan insisted. _Paranoia's_ bellows stoked his internal burning over the situation.

"Jonathan, please." Martha shook her head.

Clark fumed silently. He gulped down his retort with a big mouthful of chocolate and cream.

"Lex? Clark, he's our friend. He's my business partner. Mr. Kent, he's been trying to fit in. I can't imagine him trying to look into you all," Lana denied. That particular revelation blew her mind away. "You've helped him." She considered her boyfriend. "Wait. Whitney told me that you saved his life."

"Yeah I did." Clark coughed. "I was on the bridge west of town on 90. He swerved to avoid something in the road. He…kind of hit me head on. We went into the river. I pulled him out. Kind of had to tear his car roof open to get him out."

"You just tore his car's roof open." Lana blinked. _Incredulity_ numbed her for a few heartbeats. "I can see why he'd question that. I'd want to know what did that to my blazer too." She shook her head. "He really hit you with his car?"

"At full speed."

"Wow. That's a new one." Lana shook her head. "I'm having a hard time seeing that in my mind. Now I believe what Pete said. Byron really threw you into a shed? Then you were able to pull him into that dark place while he was all Hyde?"

"I got through both," Clark admitted. "I was able to help Byron. That's what matters. Kind of had to make up for what happened at the cemetery."

"What happened at the cemetery?" Martha looked at Jonathan and then at Clark. 

"He means when he caused Byron to knock his head against a gravestone." Lana sipped on her mug. "That's why we were out with him until sunrise the first time. I think you're being a great friend to him. We all make mistakes even if you were being overprotective."

Clark squirmed. "I care about you, Lana. Even Byron said I was being chivalrous."

"That was well intentioned. Still, Clark, you do need to be careful. That's what your Dad was just getting at," Martha interjected.

"So you always have to be on guard? Is that why when Eric had those powers, you were so relaxed?" Lana wondered.

"He took my powers for a few days. Kind of a freak accident. I was normal. I could try and be a normal friend. I could be the kind of boyfriend you deserve, Lana," Clark explained.

Lana shook her head. "Clark, the kind of boyfriend I deserve doesn't have to lie about who or what he is. He trusts me with everything. He'd like that back in return. He'd be okay with me talking to him or his parents about things. So far you're trying really hard. I appreciate that. And I have to learn more about your home world and everything. I want to. I just need time."

"That's all I've ever wanted to be, Lana. I really want this to work," Clark assured her.

Jonathan gulped at his coffee. "And that's the other thing. Clark told me this morning that you know where he came from?"

Lana stiffened. "I learned about that the other day. I still can't believe what happened. Talk about someone coming back to visit." She shook her head. "My Great Aunt Louise just appeared." She took a hard gulp from her mug.

"She appeared? Meaning she walked in?" Martha tried to grasp Lana's meaning.

"No I mean she literally _appeared._ She apparently died back in 1961." Lana shook her head. "I looked her obituary up in the _Ledger's_ search engine. She really knew the guy in question. I saw a pencil sketch of him. Clark, he looks exactly like you."

"He _what_?" Jonathan nearly jumped out of his chair at that comment. "Clark wasn't here at that point, Lana. That can't be."

"It wasn't Clark, Mr. Kent. If my Aunt's right, it was Clark's father. He said his name was Joe. Besides she also said that Clark's birth name was Kal or Kal-El. That's why when he was in his bad boy phase, he was calling himself that," Lana continued.

"Kal-El," Clark said the name allowing it to run across his tongue. Almost like a coat, he wanted to see how well it fitted and suited him.

Seeing Jonathan's eyes narrow, Martha shook her head at him. Then she asked, "So what else did your Aunt tell you, Lana?"

"Well, Mrs. Kent, she said that Joe did things like what I saw Clark doing. She described his description of his world, Krypton. Then she told me that he returned there after her death. Joe married some woman there and had a son. Apparently they died along with the rest of the planet…all but their son." Lana turned to Clark. "You're that son, Clark. Aunt Louise said you came here in a spaceship."

Clark glanced at his parents. Now it was his turn to be overwhelmed even if he'd heard some of this story before. He still couldn't believe that his birth father had been in Smallville. "Maybe that's why he sent me here?"

"Even so, Clark, you're still our son. We raised you here on Earth not on Krypton or wherever," Jonathan insisted.

"Dad, I know that." Clark grimaced not really wanting this argument to start again at that point. "It's not like I'm just going to go 'All Krypton' and just forget about Mom, the farm or you. Is it so bad to know what I am or where I came from?"

"It's the past, Clark. You're Clark Kent. That world, if Lana's right, is gone. Your birth parents are dead," Jonathan asserted.

"That's not fair to Clark, Jonathan," Martha disagreed. "We're raising a teenager from another world. He's now of both worlds. Clark was just talking about balance. Why not let him find it?"

"If he finds that balance maybe he'll be more comfortable with himself, Mr. Kent?" Lana blurted out. "I'm glad I know about that. It's not something I'm going to spread any further. Still I know why Clark's been so mysterious and secretive."

"And how do you know that this spirit's really your Aunt? Do we know that Clark's planet is really Krypton?" Jonathan doubted.

"And how do we know it isn't? Dad, give this a chance. At least let me find out," Clark rebutted.

"Maybe we can just look into it at some point. Clark's already said he wants balance. As long as he keeps acting like a normal teenager out in the world, why not let him try?" Martha suggested. She took the last spoonful of cream and apple in her bowl.

"Martha, we know who Clark is. He's the young man we've raised on this farm. That's all we need to know," Jonathan countered. _Stubbornness_ fixed him firmer in place than had his feet been imbedded in concrete.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You know…I think Lana and I need some air. Can we be excused?"

Martha jumped in before Jonathan could object. "That might be good for all of us. I'll have more coffee ready when you come back in."

"Uh…okay." Lana followed Clark to the entryway. She pulled her coat on. Then she followed Clark out into _Nocturne's_ pall.

After they left, Martha cleared the table. _Anger_ stewed in her over Jonathan's stubborn outlook. She silently put the ice cream and pie away in the freezer and fridge respectively. Then she began to wash dishes without another word.

Jonathan brooded at the table. He knew better than to try and engage Martha when she got like this. He wasn't about to concede the point. He didn't understand why things had to change. He knew the risk was too great if they did.

 _Tension_ threatened to blow up the dynamic at that point…..


	25. Fallout

Chapter 25

Clark trudged across the driveway. His boot falls beat like a sordid drum to his ears. He bowed his head. He knew he should've been celebrating. He and Lana were taking their first steps together as a couple. She acknowledged him… _the whole him_ …and wanted to know more.

Granted she was dealing with what that entailed. Still she was willing to try.

Lana was….His mother was….Problem was…well…the usual one….

Jonathan wanted everything as it was.

 _Dejection_ weighed on him. Still _Instinct_ guided him toward the barn. He had two more things to show Lana about himself. He wanted to at least support the mysterious Aunt Louise's story in those regards. Perhaps he might learn a few things in his own right.

"Clark! Clark, wait!" Lana called to him. She rushed in his wake across the chilled dirt.

He stopped in his tracks. He fumed at himself for not waiting for her. "Sorry, Lana. I just had to get out of there." He shook his head. "It wasn't anything you did."

"Your Dad was getting harsh in there." She glanced back toward the house. "Wow. And I thought Nell goes nuclear over my questions about my parents? That was way over the top." She embraced him. "I'm here for you, Clark. I may not understand what's going on. Still you're figuring it out. The least I can do is support you."

He embraced her as well. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Lana."

The breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. _Joy_ 's tear drizzled down her cheek. Her eyes twinkled in the starlight. She pressed her lips onto his. For several seconds, she pressed the contact. Then she stepped back. "And I love you, Clark Kent…Kal-El of Krypton…whoever you are…you're my knight. Just let me process it all. Fair?"

He grinned. He took her hands in his. His eyes glistened into hers. "Take as much time as you need. Meantime I have a couple of things to show you." He led her into the barn and toward his father's tool cabinet.

"What's in here? It looks like any other barn," she presumed. "Nothing I haven't seen a hundred times, Clark."

"Oh there are things here you haven't seen. Trust me on that." He took a deep breath. His hand reached toward the cabinet's handle. As he did so, he noticed a light shining from it.

"Clark, what's with your Dad's cabinet?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I…." He grimaced. His ears recoiled from a high pitched shriek. He clapped his hands over his ears. "AHH!"

"Clark! What is it? I don't hear anything! Is there something….?" She grabbed and pulled him backward. _Fear_ and _Curiosity_ grabbed onto her simultaneously in turn.

He was doubled over. He ground his teeth. Sounds seared his brain. "Lana? This has never happened before. I don't know what this is. Don't touch it. I…"

"Something's different now, Clark." She disregarded his advice. Much as Pandora did with a certain box, she slowly eased the drawer open. She recoiled from the light's intensity. "So bright! I…." She closed her eyes while reaching into the drawer. Her fingertips whispered and then gripped a hard object. Her hand seized onto it. "What the?"

The light dimmed allowing her to see the octagonal disc. "I know this! Clark, this was Lex's!"

Clark gasped in short breaths. The sound, although not totally gone, had lessened. "He found it in Chandler's Field not far…from where the Ship crashed. My father…Joe, I guess…put that in the Ship. It must've jarred loose when it crashed."

"So this is what makes it run?" She recalled seeing something metallic and almost triangular flying toward them in the twister. It had seemed to flank Clark and her almost like a safety net of some kind.

 _It is the key to many of our secrets, Human,_ a strange voice declared tersely. _Follow Kal-El to his vessel and bring the disc. There you both shall know._

"Clark? Who's that?" she wondered. She glanced about the barn. Almost like a frightened rabbit, her eyes skittered over every beam and hay bale.

"I...don't know. I've never heard it before," he gasped. As he said those words, the pitched sound stopped. He caught his breath.

"Clark, there are some kind of glowing marks on it." She considered the octagon's symbols. "Do you know what these mean?"

"Dad and I saw them. We have no idea," he informed her. He glanced back toward the house. "Mom and Dad will want to know. They…."

On cue, the pitch picked up again. It screeched into both of their ears rather loudly this time.

"Guess…not." She caught her breath as the sound decreased again. "Guess we should find this vessel?"

"Follow me." He allowed her to carry the disc. He led them both out of the barn and across the grassy meadow beyond. He was surprised that his parents weren't running out of the house to find them. He looked back to make sure Lana followed.

"I'm right here. Where are we going now?" she queried expectantly.

"The storm cellar." He opened the door to the underground chamber. "Brace yourself."

"Clark, it's a storm cellar. Been in dozens of them. Rode out tornadoes in them. It's like any other one," she presumed. She followed him down there. Her eyes scanned the shelves of Martha's preserves. She stopped at the tarp covered bulge in the dark corner. As she stepped closer, the disc began to vibrate in her hand. "Clark, now this thing is shaking. Is this vessel close?"

"Right here." He ripped the vessel from its position on top of the Ship. "This is my ship. I guess this proves Louise's story?"

She stared aghast at the vessel. Before that week, she'd read a great many stories about aliens and possible invasions. She'd heard of little green men. Still _Skepticism_ had maintained a healthy buffer for her sanity. Even as the weird and strange things related to the meteor shower had happened, _Disbelief_ had kept her (somewhat) sane.

Now the evidence lay in front of her. Aunt Louise had spoken the truth. Clark wasn't human…at least not from Earth. Her eyes went wide. Her jaw slackened.

As this happened, the octagonal disc wrenched itself from her loose grasp. It streaked through the air.

"Lana, the octagonal disc!" He attempted to streak toward it.

Before he could reach it, the key turned three times in midair. Then it cemented itself into the slot on the Ship's hull.

The light in the storm cellar glowed extraordinarily bright. Symbols like the ones on the disc glowed across the walls. The symbols rotated around them at greater and greater rates of speed.

"Clark, what's going on?" _Incredulity_ unnerved her more and more with each passing heartbeat.

 _The answers you seek, Human,_ the Voice told them.

From the Ship, twin bolts of lightning stabbed through both of them.

The teens spasmed and shook. They screamed without sound. Then they collapsed to the dirt underfoot.

And with that, the Ship went dark again. It's purpose on that night had been served.

Who knew what would happen where Clark and Lana were concerned though?


	26. Meeting Clark's (Other) Parents

Chapter 26 [Somewhere Else]

Lana grimaced. Her skin tingled and burned as if a thousand needles pricked her at once. She flexed her fingers with effort. She pushed her eyes open before twisting them shut again. She ground her teeth. For a dozen heartbeats, she lay there in place.

All around her, brilliant luminescence blinded her to the surroundings. Only a series of strange symbols could be seen revolving around her. They slid across the bright backdrop from left to right and in perfect sequence.

She forced her eyes open again. Her eyes considered the dancing images. She recalled lessons about cuneiforms in prehistoric caves and Egyptian hieroglyphics. _What are they? I've seen things like this before. Where though?_ As she looked at them, her mind somehow grasped onto each one and then sequences in each grouping.

The symbols seemed to speak of events and history.

Her eyes went wide. _This is some place's history. We didn't have wars like this. Hovercrafts? Interstellar travel? Seriously?_

 _That is our history, Human._

 _The Voice again?_ She climbed to her feet. "Hello! Hello! Is there anyone there? I…." Then she saw Clark lying not far from her. "CLARK!" She pushed herself toward his side. She checked him over.

Fortunately he was breathing and had a pulse.

 _Relief_ flooded through her. She brushed the hair away from his still closed eyes. "I wish you were awake. I want you to tell me what your Ship did to us with those lightning blasts. How can I understand these pictures? Why do I feel so strange? And what is that Voice in my head?"

He didn't answer. He grimaced and squirmed.

S

She sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask for an explanation. Would it?" She saw Louise appear in front of her. "Aunt Louise?"

"Hello again, Lana. I apologize for this situation. We're somewhere where we won't be disturbed," Louise apologized. "There is much to be said."

"Much to be said? You can say that again." Lana looked around. "What's this language on the walls? How can I read it? Why do I feel this burning and tingling feeling? And who is that voice in my head?"

Louise nodded. "Those are fair questions. The symbols are from Krypton's language and historical annals. The Ship, to use your future terminology, downloaded Krypton's alphabet and ability to comprehend it into you. I don't know how you aren't in a coma from that information. Most people are overwhelmed by the process."

"My head hurts." Lana rubbed her temples. Her head admittedly ached along with the rest of her. "So Clark is from Krypton."

"I told you that before. Joe was…is his father. Perhaps you're benefitting from my connection with him. I don't know. At least you understand Kal…Clark's heritage," Louise reminded her. "You were chosen, Lana, to be with him. Somehow the Ship sensed your common feelings for each other. You're changing."

"Changing? Changing into what?" Lana looked at her hands.

"You're becoming Kryptonian. Clark can't be human. You need to adapt in some regards," Louise continued. "There are benefits to that."

"Benefits?" Lana raised an eyebrow.

"You're like him. You have Clark's abilities now. You also have his weaknesses," Louise clarified. "What the limits and capabilities are…that's up to both of you to explore." She considered him. "Speaking of Clark, you might look in on him."

Lana turned to see him rubbing his forehead. "Clark! You're okay?"

"I'll live." He pulled himself into a sitting position. He ground his teeth. "I feel like I'm burning up. I…" His eyes scanned the revolving symbols. "What are they?"

"They're your planet's language, Clark. Hello," Louise replied.

He stiffened at the close resemblance between Lana and Louise. "You're her Aunt?"

"I am her Great Aunt Louise MacCallum. After watching over you both, it's good to finally meet you. Give yourself time. Your body adjusts to the changes going on within yourself. As I told Lana, the Ship downloaded Krypton's knowledge and history to you. Your full abilities will follow provided you accept yourself."

"Accept myself?" He raised his hand to his forehead with effort. Slowly he rubbed that part of himself.

"Accept your dual role as Kal-El of Krypton and Clark Kent of Earth. You are of two worlds. _Balance_ holds the key to your success," Louise advised. "And now so is Lana."

"I am… _what_?" Lana stared at her aunt.

"You're now chosen for each other. For centuries, our family and his have attempted such relationships. Joe and I wanted to be together. Now it is the time for you both," Louise told them.

"Who is this Joe?" he wondered.

 _That would be me, Kal-El,_ the Voice insisted telepathically.

"Clark, I heard that voice again in my head!" Lana declared. _Anxiety_ pulled her eyes in several directions. "Where is he?"

"Look behind you." Louise pointed over their shoulders.

"Who?" Clark turned to consider a couple emerging from the glare and into view. He noted the dark haired couple dressed in flowing white robes. Across the man's chest, a triangular symbol with an S in its center stood out clearly. The woman wore a glittering tiara around her head and a bracelet on her left wrist. He glanced at Lana.

"I don't know who they are either, Clark," Lana insisted. She moved closer to his side.

"They're your birth parents, Clark," Louise told him. _Jealousy_ and _Lament_ weighed on her. She bowed her head. Once again she chafed at _Duty's_ burden much as she had in life.

Lana silently rubbed her aunt's arm.

Louise nodded but motioned for the younger woman to look at the newcomers.

 _Greetings, Kal-El. I am Jor-El. This is Lara. As Louise just said, we are your parents,_ the man told Clark.

"Did I just hear your voice in my head?" Clark wondered.

 _Kryptonians use telepathy, Kal-El. You both will become accustomed to it,_ Lara told him. She looked to her companion. Getting a nod, she embraced Clark. _It is so good to hold you. I wasn't sure if you'd survive. I had faith you'd find a worthy soulmate._ She smiled at Lana. _You are everything I envisioned, Lana._

"You knew we'd….?" Lana stared at Louise, Clark and then Lara again.

 _Our families do have connections._ Jor-El's eyes flitted in Louise's direction. For a split heartbeat, they hovered there. Then he composed himself and cleared his throat. _The way is cleared._

"The way is _what_?" Lana wondered.

 _The way is clear. You both care for each other. The bond between you has existed even if you both have buried and denied it at times. Accept that and become one,_ Lara indicated.

"Become one?" Clark gaped at that particular insight.

"That means we're engaged or something?" Lana supposed. Now her head ached as well.

"In Kryptonian terms, yes. At least if I couldn't be with Joe, you can be with Clark, Lana," Louise explained. "Even if you didn't express yourselves verbally, your minds and hearts have done so. Be happy." She embraced her niece and then Clark. "Sorry. It's my time to go." She glanced again at Jor-El. Then she vanished into the light.

"Where did she go?" Clark looked about not understanding the situation.

 _Her purpose was served for the present,_ Jor-El told them. _It is for you both to accept your role. Kal-El, you are Kryptonian. You were fostered on Earth. It is time for you to take what's yours._

"What's his? Your planet's space dust! Everything is here! We live on Earth!" Lana argued.

 _As you will come to understand, Lana Lang, what you are now is more than mere mortals would have you believe. Kal-El wasn't meant to work in the dirt like some common slave. He is a member of our ruling class,_ Jor-El retorted.

 _And now you are as well,_ Lara added. _I would have Kal-El not be torn as Jor-El was. I know he was loyal._ She motioned toward Lana. _And I know your heart is true. You care. And now you both are one._

"We're one?" Lana looked at Clark and then again at the couple. _Astonishment_ and _Disbelief_ jarred her. "We've barely started into our relationship and…." She blinked. "What did you do?"

 _You are…to use the Earth term…betrothed. You are now one of us, Lana Lang,_ Jor-El explained. _As with Kal-El, you will have to learn to bridge two worlds. Do so together._

"But Krypton's gone!" Clark protested.

 _It lives on in you both. Let that be the beginning, my Dear Boy._ Lara's eyes glittered with _Joy's_ tears. _We love you._

With that the light dazzled Clark and Lana. They felt themselves being swept away again. To what would be a mystery…..


	27. Lana's Surprise

Chapter 27 [Storm Cellar]

Clark blinked his eyes open. He had to readjust to the cellar's darkness. His skin tingled and burned. His arms and legs felt stiff. His mind spun over what had just happened. He struggled to believe that he'd just met his parents….

…no his birth parents….

 _They can't just tell me what to do. How can that Jor-El just tell me what to do? Mom and Dad are the ones who raised me._ He scratched his head. He glanced toward the Ship. _What else can it do?_ He pulled himself into a sitting position. _Discomfort_ ate at him but not just from himself. He felt it coming from somewhere else. _What else? I…._

"Clark, enough questions already," Lana griped. She rolled over and let out a slight moan.

"Lana?" He shoved his own pain deep down. Somehow he made it to her side. He cradled her head against his chest. _Now what?_ He considered her face and barely opened eyes. The additional pain seemed to be coming from her somehow.

Wait…her pain?

"Clark, I don't know. Just take it down a bit? Not so loud." Lana grimaced. She slowly opened her eyes the rest of the way.

"I didn't say anything. I did think it though," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "I heard you say those things. You didn't but…." Then she sighed. "Those people…they used telepathy. Maybe we are too?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Guess something happened?" He shook his head wondering how Jonathan and Martha were going to deal with this scenario.

She coughed. "You think? Somehow, Clark, you met my Great Aunt Louise. We met your birth parents. Your spaceship did something to us. Despite this, you don't know what's going on?"

"I don't, Lana. I'm sorry. This stuff sometimes happens." He shook his head.

"Happens? This is kind of a big deal. You mean this has happened before?" she insisted. She noticed his eyes averting themselves. "Clark?"

He coughed. _Guilt_ pushed him. "Yeah when some new ability comes up. I learn about it. Then comes the learning curve."

"New ability? Clark, you said you'd be honest! What happened like this before?" _Frustration_ frothed up inside of herself. She slapped at the concrete floor.

Her hand's impact shook the entire area. Jars swayed and shattered against the floor. Other items simply fell and clattered. The floor cracked.

"Lana?" Clark stared. His jaw dropped. He blinked trying to digest what he'd just witnessed.

She stared at her hand. _Incredulity_ numbed her mind. "Clark, what just happened?" She shook her head at the crack in the floor.

"You slapped the floor." He frowned and squirmed. "You kind of shook everything up." Again the thought of Jonathan and Martha going off about the storm cellar came to mind. "Give me a second." He rushed about the area at super speed. He straightened the fallen items. He swept up the glass shards and debris.

As he progressed, she could somehow watch him. While to a normal Earther, his motion would be too fast to see, she saw him almost in slow motion. She could hear his heart beating rapidly. She could sense his emotions churning within him. Still she didn't understand how she was able to do these things. "Clark, what are you doing?"

 _Just cleaning so my parents don't scream at us,_ he noted more to himself. He finished the sweeping. He composed himself. "There. All set."

"You've obviously done this before," she presumed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah. Sometimes for myself. Sometimes for others. Remember that party last year when everyone kind of showed up? I had to clear everything out after that," he revealed.

She nodded. "So you didn't intend that party to be so big? Or for Lex to show up with the fireworks?"

"Nope and nope. I just wanted Chloe, Pete and you over. A few friends was all I had in mind. Word got out and well…." He shrugged again.

"Well you got more than that. I just wish I knew more about this. I…." She winced. "Is it getting warm in here?"

"No." He could actually feel a slight chill from the area even if it didn't affect him. "You're sweating."

"Why am I so hot all of a sudden? I…" A sharp pain seared through her eyes. "Clark, what is this?" Her eyes glowed crimson. Her forehead flushed beet-red.

 _Instinct_ guided him to pull her close to himself. He braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

Just as he did so, she released twin heat vision bursts. She screamed.

He grabbed onto her tighter than ever. His clothes smoldered and smoked. Then they caught on fire. Still he didn't stop holding her. He only knew to support her….

…at least until his nostrils picked up on the shirt….

He tore off the burning remains allowing her to keep aimed at his chest. Still he couldn't keep her in check.

Before he could stop her, her heat vision boiled jelly jars and preserves. Sooty ashen streaks seared the far wall. For several more seconds, the onslaught continued. Then, as suddenly as they had started, the heat beams stopped. She trembled. _Shock_ paled her face. Tears steamed from her still hot eyes. Her jaw slackened. Her eyes widened. "I…I…did that? What was that?"

"That's heat vision," he informed her. He considered the charred remains of his shirt. Fortunately the crimson streaks in his skin had already faded.

She continued to stare at the accidental onslaught. "I did that?" Then _Memoria_ nagged at her about the recent incident in the Talon. "Wait." She put her finger up and frowned. "This is like what happened in the Talon."

He grimaced. "Uh yeah it is." He ran his hands through his already mussed hair. He had really hoped she wouldn't have put two and two together.

"You did that, Clark?" she put forward albeit as more of an affirmation than an actual question.

He bowed his head. "Yes. It was like the second time I ever did it. My emotions got the better of me, Lana. Then I got hot and the heat vision kind of took over."

She sighed. While she had suspected he'd had something to do with the fires from several months earlier, she hadn't connected him to the café's incident. "Thankfully Lex paid for the new coffee machine and the repairs. And the jail?"

"I had been practicing out back on scarecrows and candles," he explained. "I got some self control. I used my heat vision on the alarm to escape. Then I used it on the handle in Lex's study to stop Desiree from escaping." He rubbed her arm. "You just need practice with everything."

"Practice? Clark, this is all too weird! I know you're from some other world but how can I be doing this?" she pressed.

"That energy from the Ship gave me knowledge and changed you." He embraced her. "You're like me now."

"You'll help me. Right?" She trembled. Her eyes sought his out.

His eyes twinkled. _Reassurance_ shone through them into her mind and heart. "Try and get rid of me. I love you, Lana." His lips brushed across hers.

While she still felt overwhelmed, _Support_ and _Amor_ eased her mood. And in that, everything would be okay….


	28. Chloe Horns In

Chapter 28 [Next Morning—Smallville High School]

Lana closed her locker carefully. After shaking the storm cellar, she'd taken Clark's advice. Consequently she treated everything like it was made of egg shells. Fortunately he'd showed her how to keep a light grip on things. She hefted the short stack of books and two notebooks under her arm. _I'm glad we had the staffing where I could take an afternoon off. I need it._

"Are you feeling all right, Miss Lang?"

She stiffened. Her heart beat ever more rapidly by the second. She turned to see Reynolds watching her in turn. "Mr. Reynolds! Good morning! Sorry. I was thinking about my first period class."

"Consideration is a good thing. Still one should always be mindful of their surroundings," he advised. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine. Thank you. Lot of stuff happening at the Talon. My friend's relatives are alive and here. I'm thinking of what to ask them about my parents. Then there's the poetry lecture next week." She sighed. "Is there something I can do for you?" She suppressed a frown somehow. _How does Clark keep up the fibs and lies like this?_

He raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed uncharacteristically distracted for some reason. In fact, if he didn't know better, she almost seemed like Clark. "Yes well, I just wanted to make sure that the Talon is still open for hosting the event?"

"Lex and I were planning on it. There'll be more coffee and pastries for sale afterwards. I think we were talking about having some expanded dinner options beforehand too. If you had any ideas, I'd welcome an email, Sir," she clarified.

He coughed. _Revulsion_ unsettled his stomach over the billionaire's presence in his affairs. "I believe you all have this under control, Miss Lang. I leave it to your judgment." He checked his watch. "Miss Sullivan was looking for you. Perhaps in connection with the _Torch_?"

She nodded. "I'll see her in home room. Thanks, Mr. Reynolds. You have a great day."

"Thank you. And the same with you. I am looking forward to a spectacular event. Take care." With that he turned and left toward his office.

She bit her lip. _Did he suspect something? How do I know if he did? Uncertainty_ jangled her nerves. _Guess I'll see what Chloe wants. Wish she knew about Clark and me too._ She sighed and hustled toward the home room. There she spied the blonde reporter typing away on her laptop. "Hey, Chloe!"

"Lana! Hi! Glad to see you come up for air. You've been running around the past week or so." Chloe considered her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It was a late night with the Talon stuff, poetry event and Miri's relatives in town. I'm still working up the nerve to ask her uncle about my parents," Lana answered semi-truthfully.

Chloe nodded. "Well I'm here to help with those things!" She grinned. "How'd you like a nudge toward Miranda's relatives? Think you could do an interview with them?"

"An interview? Chloe, I'm sure Mr. and Dr. Dubois have enough going on. I don't want to push," Lana worried.

"All you can do is ask. Right?" Chloe supposed. "Besides I saw online that Miranda's uncle was his high school newspaper's editor in chief. He'll understand."

 _Yeah if I ask him and not that dark whatsis inside of him._ Lana nodded. "I have to head over to Lex's after checking on my parents this afternoon. I'll see then."

"See? Everything works out! Fortune favors the brave!" Chloe cheered.

 _Let's hope it favors me. Why does this have to happen now?_ Lana noted Ms. Henderson walk into the room and shut the door behind herself.

With that another day officially began…..


	29. Cemetery Encounter

Chapter 29 [Smallville Cemetery—After School]

Lana parked the blazer in its usual spot by the cast iron fence. _Depression_ pressed down on her. Three

surprise quizzes had soured her mood. Still the discussions in English and Art classes cheered her somewhat. Miranda's text over lunch picked her mood up further.

Still the new abilities threw everything into a tailspin. They overwhelmed her to say the least. She had to force herself to plod so as not to start running in a hypersonic burst. Her forehead had flushed a few times. She had to be careful of her strength. In addition she could have sworn that she could see through things.

 _How does Clark deal with this?_ She got out of her vehicle and eased the door shut. Then she walked slowly through the gate. Her feet guided her on their familiar trek through the stones. _Can he help me master these things? I almost feel like I have to bubble wrap myself._ She rolled her eyes. Then she stopped short of her expected destination.

In front of her parents' grave, her prospective interview stood and spoke to them. Between their feet and the monument, white and yellow roses rested in a bouquet.

She shivered at a sudden chill. She wondered at its source. For some reason, the elements didn't seem to bother her as they might have a day earlier. Still she felt an icy psychic wave coming from Dave himself. She squirmed suspecting the source. _I know that he saved us. Still does it have to be so cold and scary? I…_

 _AIN'T AN 'IT', TOOTS!_ a low voice cut through her psyche.

She looked around. _Fear_ had her on edge.

He sighed and turned to face her. "You're not helping, Lana." He turned to face her. "He's not going to hurt you. Neither will I. Ever."

"I know that, Mr. Dubois. Still…he…well he's scary and cold. I'm feeling this weird vibe from you. I don't understand how but I'm feeling it." She frowned.

"He can be. Listen to him though." Angie inspected Lana. "Something else wrong, Lana? You seem out of sorts."

"Something's different about her." He assessed her as well.

"What?" Lana stiffened. She wasn't about to admit to her new secret. "I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry but we just met."

He spasmed. A low growl escaped his lips.

His wife squeezed his hand in hers. _Support_ flowed from her into him. The two visitors exchanged looks.

Then Angie cleared her throat. "We've known you since you were a baby, Lana. I carried you away from here during your parents' funeral myself. We protected you against a big threat." She motioned to him. "He knows more about your family than just about anyone on Earth. You've been kept in the dark for a reason."

"For a… _what?_ " Lana trembled. _Anger_ surged through her. "WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU JUST SHOW UP AND…?"

He shuddered. His right eye shut. His left eye glowed at her. Then the Child spoke. "Lissen up, Sweet Cheeks! YER FAMILY DID T'IS TA ME! YA WAN' TA KNOW? AH CAN TELL YA!" He pointed at the grave. "Lau…ra asked we keep ya safe! She knew!" He sniggered. "Ask Lexie. Look at Auntie's portrait!" He sniffed at her. "Somethin's messin' w' ya, Toots. Ah don' need t'is." He grabbed Angie's arm. "Mon. She needs 'er Mama an' Daddy." He teleported them away in a dark flash.

Lana narrowed her eyes. _Power_ surged through herself like a dark flood. She felt as though she held onto a branch or a plank by her fingertips. She trembled. _Indignation_ burned at her. She couldn't believe the nerve of those people. She knew that they couldn't have been there because of Arighatto. Still the fact that people knew about her past. They could've answered her questions but chose not to.

 _They knew and chose not to._

"Hi, Mom and Dad." She let the greeting hang in the air. Her mind struggled to decide on another response. "I wish I knew what to say. I used to get mad at Clark for keeping secrets. After finding out about his ancestry, I get more cryptic hints about ours? What else can happen? I feel so out of control. What happened? What was so bad?" She slumped to her knees. She trembled. _Numbness_ robbed her of feeling in her arms and legs. Tears streaked her cheeks.

 _Be careful of what you ask._

She jerked her head up. "No more mysteries today! Please!" She stared at the grave. Her forehead grew flushed again. Her eyes glowed.

"Calm yourself." Louise appeared off to the side. "Your friends are right, Lana. There's a great deal you need to learn. Perhaps though this might not be the time…."

"Not the time? Aunt Louise, I've been bombarded by Clark's family secrets and ours for the last two weeks! I thought this was going to be a simple poetry reading! So did Clark! So did Miri! Now our lives have been turned upside down. Clark and his Dad are barely talking. And now Mr. Dubois' changed into that creature again. Why is everyone making this so difficult?" Lana demanded.

"Difficult?" Louise pursed her lips. She sniffed. "Lana, we're protecting you. Nell wanted you to have a normal life. She knew about all of this. Your mother researched the genealogy along with Mr. Dubois. She encountered our ancestors and their ghosts along with them." She bowed her head. "Our family has a dark secret. You might be sorry if you discovered it."

"How bad can it be? Auntie!" Lana protested.

"They twisted Mr. Dubois into what he is now. Alexander has seen his share of their malice as well. Ask him," Louise revealed. She glanced off to the south. "Perhaps Clark and you might wish to ask Alexander for further detail? Even your friend, the Princess, knows some things."

On cue, the familiar blur streaked through the gate and through the stones. Clark stopped right in front of them. "Lana! What's wrong? I could feel your pain."

"Clark, we…we're in the middle of a mess. We need to talk to Lex about it." Lana grabbed onto him.

He glanced at the spirit. "What happened?"

"Talk to Alexander. It's time you both knew." Louise vanished from view.

He hugged Lana closely to him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Clark, we have to. I have to. After this, I appreciate more than ever that you're being honest with me. Maybe Lex might know more." She trembled. "Come on." She turned and trudged toward her blazer.

 _Now what? Lex, what have you done now?_ He pursued her toward the vehicle.

Seems the more attempts to fix things, the more messes came up…..


	30. More Explanations

Chapter 30 [A Half Hour Later—Luthor Mansion]

Lex scribbled his signature across the last document on his desk. He leaned back in his chair. Judging from the ruckus down the hall, Dave and Angie had encountered something either in the cemetery or somewhere between the mansion and there. _At least he's out in the garden._ He shook his head. _Mom, you had him figured out. Give him his flowers and he calms down._ He smirked at some of the floral displays back in Amherst and later at the Tucson condo. _Between that and the poetry, he has his artistic flare all right._ He sipped on his coffee and sauntered over to the window. He gazed out on the high bushes obscuring the floral wonders within.

At that moment, Jenkins, the elderly butler, rapped at the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Jenkins?" Lex noted the renewed dire expression on the staff member's face. "Is there something else that's come up?"

"Mr. Kent and Miss Lang are here. They say it's urgent. Might I show them up?" Jenkins requested.

"Yes of course. Can you brew another pot of coffee and bring some snacks? I'll leave it to you to choose," Lex instructed. As the butler closed the door back behind himself, the billionaire had questions galore swimming through his head. _Hopefully this is related to the poetry reading._ He heard the doors open and turned to meet his newest guests. "Hey, Guys. Feeling better?"

Lana glanced at Clark. _Indecision_ held her back.

Clark motioned to Lex. "Go ahead. We need to ask him."

"Ask me about what? Don't tell me your parents are still mad about whatever was going on yesterday." Lex sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But we're kind of working through bigger issues right now, Lex." Clark bowed his head. He squirmed a bit.

Lex coughed. He could well imagine some of the typical teenage scenarios. "So you two spent the night together? I can think of worse things."

"What? No!" She stiffened and exhaled a terse breath. "Well not…that I don't want to but…you know…."

Clark admitted, "I wouldn't want my Dad finding us." He shook his head.

"Clark Kent Boy Scout Supreme. Don't lose that." Lex rubbed the Farm Boy's arm. "Relax. Everything's coming together for the poetry reading. That menu we worked out with Jasmine and Miranda meets with the suppliers' approval. Jasmine's father sent some more coffee beans that will get here on Tuesday. I've got extra warmers for the back. Mrs. Kent's going to bake some pies to help. We just need to sweep out the old theater and inspect the old seats. Everything's coming together. Right?"

"That's great, Lex." She plastered a smile across her face. Granted she was excited about the strings coming together. Still her own mysteries weighed heavily on her.

"But…?" Lex motioned for Jenkins to bring the coffee and snack service into the room. After the butler had departed, he closed the doors again to insure their privacy. He rubbed his chin. "What's going on? I expected you both to be excited that this is going to be a rousing success."

She sighed deeply. "We've been making a few discoveries, Lex, since this all started. Some of them are kind of hard to deal with. Others have more and more questions attached." She poured herself a coffee and fixed it. "Thanks though. I need this."

"I'll second that." Clark made himself a cup. With everything else going on, the java provided a soothing relief.

"And here I thought that visiting my folks would have clarified things." She frowned. While she would've wanted to go on about everything, she knew she had to keep the Secret. Still she could talk about the other matter…at least the main matter…. "Lex, I was at the cemetery earlier, I ran into Mr. and Dr. Dubois."

Lex rolled his eyes. _That might be it._ "You said something that set him off. She brought him back here. He's in the garden cooling off with Jasmine's namesakes. What happened?"

"I didn't get there until afterwards. I don't know," Clark conceded.

"I went there after school to visit my parents. I found them there. I admit I'm uncomfortable around him when that _thing_ takes control. I tried not to show it. They told me that my feelings were provoking it, I guess. That got things going. I told them that they were stirring things up since they got to town. How do they know me? Apparently he knew me at some point and knows all about my family? They said you do too. Did my mother keep secrets about our heritage? What's going on, Lex?"

Lex sipped on his coffee. "You have the next two days to sit and listen? It's quite a story." He sucked in a deep breath. "Now I get it." He nodded. "You do realize that they're both telepaths? They can feel emotions. Sometimes they can hear thoughts. That's how they felt your fear, Lana. In his case, he's really sensitive to that stuff. Be really careful."

"So he can't control himself? Lex, he should be on meds then," Clark suggested.

Lex snorted. "Clark, he's partially possessed and cursed. There isn't a pill that can cure that. You don't want to see what did that to him."

She bit her lip. "He said my ancestors did that to him. Lex, how is my family involved?"

Lex rubbed his scalp. "Sure you want to know? Lana, your family has a dark past. It's better off left back there."

"Lex, I can't be left in the dark like this! How can someone who didn't cross paths with me before a few days ago know about my family and me?" she demanded.

Lex coughed. "Lana, they knew your parents before you were born. You apparently talked to him a couple of times as a toddler. He was here during the meteor shower and for your parents' funeral." He bowed his head. "I'll never forget that."

"Lex, you mean he knew Lana back then?" Clark supposed.

"He knew both of you, Clark. Your parents met him during the Talon protests a generation ago." Lex paced about the area. "And he's known your family for most of his life too." He frowned. "As have I." He gulped down the rest of his coffee. "My father's greatest sin brought Dave and me together." He rubbed his forehead. "Are you _really_ sure you want to hear this, Lana?"

"Lex, I'm not my ancestors. Whatever they did, it couldn't have been that bad!" she protested.

Lex shook his head. "Your Mom was a truly wonderful person. Your Aunt Nell is a hard worker. Your ancestors, at least those we know of, were a mixed lot. The worst of them were demonic sorceresses in France, Canada and America. We've seen their ghosts. The Child has battled all of them. We've all suffered in the process. You and I lost our mothers."

"Sorceresses? You mean witches? They don't exist, Lex," Clark doubted.

"Oh they exist all right. That kind of power could be right in front of you and you'd never know it." Lex refilled his coffee mug.

"Lex, my mother died in the meteor shower not from some witch. And who was this witch anyhow?" Lana disagreed. She could almost feel his earnestness. For some reason, she could feel that he believed he was telling the truth.

"Her name was Anne Lichtenfeld, an eighteenth century witch, back in Massachusetts. She was the fifth in that lineage and your great aunt many times removed, Lana. I've seen her ghost personally. During the meteor shower, she used a spell to fling that meteor down on top of your parents," Lex recounted. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that, Lana." He sighed heavily.

"Lex, you can't be serious! It's a great story," Lana denied.

"It's true." Dave stalked into the library. He rubbed his forehead. "I hope I can grab some of that coffee. Wow. What a headache." _Rejection_ still stung his ego.

"Go for it. I told her you knew about that coven in her family. The Child already ranted as much to her," Lex insisted.

"Angie said he did." Dave savored the rich java. "Oh I needed that. Thanks." He studied Lillian's portrait. "Gram and Auntie both would've had us keep it quiet, Alex. " He studied Lana again. As in the cemetery, he clearly felt the change in her aura. He sensed the new found energy surging through her. Still he opted to keep his peace. "You also have a white priestess and a distinguished nun in your ancestry as well. Your direct ancestor, Heloise, defied the dark path taken by her mother and sister. Sister Clarise, her sister, sacrificed a great deal to serve her order and God. The point is you can have power. The question focuses on intent and purpose. Do you serve the Light or the Darkness?"

Clark nodded. He could clearly hear his father's admonitions in those words. He glanced at her. Still he chose to remain silent.

"Good advice. Maybe when the poetry is all over, we can talk about it further," Lex suggested clearly trying to steer the conversation back on course.

"Yeah. I'd rather have a poetry reading without the collateral excitement for once. Smallville deserves that much," Dave agreed. "Lana, rather than focus on the dark characters in your family, look to those who served others. They're the ones you should emulate. Just as we're trying to light things up here, you should do the same in whatever way you can."

"Byron would break out into verse over that," Lana agreed.

"Let's hope we all can do as much," Lex surmised. He drank deeply from his mug. _Hope_ prompted positive thoughts on all fronts.

At least that's what they all wanted…..


	31. Conversation at the Farm

Chapter 31 [Kent Farm—A Couple of Hours Later]

The ride over from the mansion seemed quiet. Clark and Lana each sat with their thoughts. The previous revelations about Clark's abilities and origins had overwhelmed them. Lana's transformation into a being like himself presented challenges.

And that was before the beans had been spilled over the Other Big Secret….Lana's heritage and the Child's reason for being…well… _him_ ….

He forced himself out of _Reverie_ 's bonds first. He knew his parents would want to talk, argue or whatever about the latest events and their outcomes. He wanted to come up with a strategy to help her cope. Still he could see she needed something else at the moment. Somehow he picked up on _Emotion's_ jangled mess within her. He forced himself to reach out and try for her benefit. He put his hand on her arm. "Lana?"

"What?" She jumped. Then she sighed. "Clark, sorry. You startled me."

"We haven't said three words since we left the mansion. I wanted to see if you were okay," he clarified.

She shrugged. "What's not to be okay about? Oh let's see….you're an alien with powers. You and your family have secrets. Now I'm an alien—I guess—with powers. Both of our birth families are power driven. I'm descended from a line of dark witches. Worse they made Mr. Dubois the way he is? And they really are responsible for the Talon still being there?"

"Actually, as they put it, Lex's Dad is responsible for the last two, Lana. We aren't responsible for our families' past. Guess we need to cope and move on." He rubbed her arm. "For what it's worth, I'm here. I'll help you with your abilities."

His offer lifted her spirits. She smiled. "Thanks, Clark. I really appreciate that. It makes me realize how much you deal with every day." She undid her seatbelt. "Guess we need to go in?"

"Sooner or later we're going to have to face Mom and Dad. Might as well get it over with." He noticed the lights burning in the front windows. He undid his seatbelt. "Together?"

"Together," she affirmed. She clasped his hand. "Stronger together. Remember that."

 _Yeah. Remember that._ He followed her lead up the stairs and toward the house with that in mind….

[Inside of the House—Ten Minutes Earlier]

 _Tension_ buzzed through the house. _Argument_ and _Discord_ burned in the air. Minimal chores and cooking had come and gone. Otherwise Martha and Jonathan retreated from the daily grind to ponder, think and well…worry. After sharpening some farming tools, he'd taken off in his truck for a while. She worked on some quilting. Then she'd stopped by the Talon to find Lana or to see if Clark was there. Having no luck either way, she headed back home.

Signs around the farm had left her in a mixed mood. She could see that Clark had done the morning chores. He'd left the milk in the fridge. He'd even managed to clean his own dishes. Still she and Jonathan all but panicked over the tool box being left open. The storm cellar's condition petrified them. _Disbelief_ occupied her mind. She didn't understand how they didn't hear the impact behind whatever cracked the concrete floor. She had considered the Ship sitting uncovered in the corner.

 _What happened now? Clark must have figured out something between the disc and the Ship. And why didn't Lana come back with him to the house?_ Martha scratched her head. She recalled looking in on him during the previous night.

Even though he technically slept, he tossed and turned several feet above the bed. _Nightmare_ harassed him. He muttered sounds she'd never heard before. It almost sounded like a strange language.

 _What did the Ship do to him?_ She put on a pot of coffee. Then she turned to Jonathan.

 _Indignation_ boiled over in the farmer's mind. His blue eyes barely left the window. He merely watched the driveway for any sign. _Clark should know better. We agreed that we'd face these issues together! Why couldn't the kids wait for us?_ He tapped his fingers on the table's worn surface. Various horrible scenarios plagued his mind. He gulped on a lukewarm mug. _Maybe Lana wanted to know but he didn't have to show her right then and there!_

"Ready for a refill? I put a fresh pot on," she told him.

"I have a little left but that would hit the spot. Thanks," he agreed without turning from his post. He shook his head.

"Clark is all right, Jonathan. He did the chores. He and Lana were at school," she assured him.

He coughed. His eyes met hers. "Martha, there is nothing 'all right' about this situation. The disc is missing. The storm cellar looks like a bomb hit it. Clark, from what you said, was floating and muttering in a strange language. Something happened. I know it." He ground his teeth.

"And yet he did everything before school that he was supposed to. I'm anxious too. Let's just ask him when he comes in. All right?" She brought out the freshly filled pot.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "If he tells us."

"Half-truths and evasions. Wonder how he learned to do that?" she supposed; _Sarcasm_ flavoring her tone in the process.

"You know why we have to protect him." He stiffened. "Martha, can you imagine how many people would want to take Clark away if they knew?"

"I know. Still let's hear from him. I'm just as nervous as you are," she informed him. She saw a set of headlights coming into view through the dark. "Somebody's here."

He nearly jumped out of his seat. He half-expected trouble to be honest. He relaxed at the sight of Lana's blazer however. "Martha, look!"

She saw Clark and Lana get out of the vehicle. They noted their deliberate expressions. "At least they're all right. Let's hear them out."

"Martha, we don't know that," he insisted.

"Well then let's find out." She fought the temptation to roll her eyes. The last thing they all needed was (yet another) father-son eruption. "They're coming in."

Clark opened the door slowly. He glanced at the waiting parents. He exhaled deeply. "Hi, Mom and Dad."

Jonathan fumed. "Clark, you and Lana come in here please. What happened last night? What's going on with you two?"

Lana exchanged looks with Clark. She knew that Nell would explode if she found out about this stuff as well. "It's a long story."

"We want to hear it, Lana. It's all right," Martha assured her. "Are you both all right?"

"Relatively speaking, Mom," Clark replied.

" _Relatively speaking?"_ Jonathan glared at them.

"We didn't ask for what happened in the cellar, Mr. Kent. I wanted to know." Lana sighed. "It's my fault. I wanted to know more. Clark was telling me. Then we took that disc. He brought me to the storm cellar. We didn't know that the disc would do what it did."

"What it did? What did it do?" Martha's eyes went wide.

"The disc turned it on again. It hit us with some energy," Clark blurted out. He wanted to inform them in stages so that they'd be able to adjust gradually.

"And nothing else happened?" Jonathan put forward even though he knew otherwise. "Clark, the storm cellar looks like a tornado hit it. You were apparently floating in your sleep and muttering a strange language. What's going on?"

Clark glanced at Lana again. He really didn't want to reveal everything. "Dad, you better brace yourself."

"What happened?" Jonathan insisted.

Lana bowed her head. "I'm like Clark now, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. That's what his parents told me."

" _His parents?"_ Jonathan and Martha chorused.

"We kind of met my birth parents. It was like some weird vision type of thing. I don't know," Clark explained.

"Clark, your mother and I raised you here on this farm. Your birth parents are _dead_. Your home world is gone. That's all there is," Jonathan reminded him.

"Their spirits are around here, Mr. Kent. We're of both worlds now, I guess." Lana squeezed Clark's hand. "I'm part of this now too. I want this to work."

"We both do, Mom and Dad. Lana was dealing with her strength and heat vision in the storm cellar. I'm going to have to help her with her abilities. It's okay to do that. Right?" Clark noted.

"That would be fine," Martha agreed cutting off Jonathan in the process. She wanted to know more of course. Still she understood how hard of a concession it was for Clark to surrender those events without the usual argument. In addition she knew how strong his protective instincts were toward Lana. "And this afternoon? Anything else?"

"I went to the cemetery to visit my parents' grave. After that, Clark and I went over to the mansion and spoke with Lex and Mr. Dubois about my parents," Lana told them. She glanced at the coffee pot. "Can I have a cup please?"

"Of course. Clark, I just made this pot." Martha agreed.

Clark filled a pair of mugs. Then he handed Lana one of them. "Mr. Dubois sure knew a lot about Mr. and Mrs. Lang."

"He would." Martha took a draught from her own mug. "He certainly saw enough of your family, Lana. But speaking of families, what about these people claiming to be Clark's birth parents?

Clark bowed his head. "Their names are Jor-El and Lara. Apparently I was sent here to Earth from Krypton. My birth name was Kal-El."

"That's why he called himself 'Kal' when he was all weird earlier this year," Lana deduced. She hoped that nobody would bring up Louise.

"Clark, how do we know they're who they say they are? How do we know you're really this Kal-El?" Jonathan accused. "They could have taken control of the Ship. They could be using some mind control. We can't trust them."

"And what if they are, Dad? They could have all of the answers! Don't Lana and I deserve to know more? It doesn't mean you aren't my Mom and Dad. I have to live here. It's like Lana said though. We're of both worlds," Clark countered.

"You're here on Earth, Clark. Can't you see that?" Jonathan refuted.

"Dad, you just can't stop it. Can you? I am being careful! I am looking out for Lana, you guys and me. I am trying to work on my abilities. I can't be trusted? We're trying to live our lives and deal with things," Clark spouted off. _Frustration_ boiled over.

"Since we know, can't we just focus on getting through our week? Then maybe we can talk about this?" Lana insisted.

Martha nodded. "We do need to talk further about this. Still, Jonathan, we can get everyone through the reading next week. Then we will need to talk about this more."

"That's fair," Lana conceded. She shrugged to Clark.

Nobody was happy with the new chain of events. Still it was all they could hope for…..


	32. Jonathan's Cloud

Chapter 32 [Lana's Birthday]

The next few days passed by. _Sol_ rose and set. A few clouds passed across the sky. People scrambled about. _Muses_ operated at peak efficiency. Quills scratched across parchment. Preparations ambled toward their completion.

Of course for certain people, things stewed…..

[Kent Farm]

Clark inspected the bouquet lying on the kitchen counter. He sipped on a glass of milk. His mind swimming over the changes of late. He'd discovered his real identity and lineage. Lana now had abilities. His parents had argued with him off and on about the storm cellar situation. Still what was done was done. Right? _This will give her a great start to her birthday. Wish I knew more about the whole boyfriend/birthday thing._ He conceded a nod at her favorite blooms. Then he considered the rolled up parchment paper.

Thoreau's poem seemed to resonate for some reason.

 _Wish I was like Byron. I'd write my own. Still he liked it. Hope she does! Worry_ creased his brow. _Anticipation_ energized him on the other hand. He tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Big day, Son?"

Clark turned to see Jonathan standing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh. Hey, Dad. I got the chores done. I was about to make some coffee." The butterflies really batted about in his stomach by this point.

Jonathan shook his head. "Thanks, Clark. I'm okay on that." He ran his hand through his hair. "Wish you'd checked with me on the other stuff first."

"Dad." Clark rolled his eyes. "It's not like Lana and I had a lot of choice. We were drawn to it."

"Drawn by the key, the Ship or your curiosity? Clark, you really need to be more careful. Fortunately neither Lana or you were hurt. I'm glad she's taking everything as well as she is." Jonathan measured out several spoons into a coffee filter and started the pot brewing..

"We're trying to be. I'm helping her to learn about things," Clark reminded him.

"That's great, Clark. Your Mother and I are glad you're stepping up in that regard. We need to support her. Maybe she'll speak to us more after today?" Jonathan complimented.

"Definitely. Lana just wants to be accepted. Hopefully we can find out about our respective pasts." Clark drained the milk from his glass. He set it in the sink and filled it with soap suds.

"Clark, do you really…?" Jonathan started.

"Dad, it's important to us. We need to know at some point." Clark frowned. He sensed _Tension_ 's wave bearing down on them at that point. "While we should be careful, we need to know." He took the bouquet and scroll. "Lana needs her birthday presents. Have a great day." With that, he sped away at super speed toward the farm down the road.

Jonathan shook his head. _I wish Clark would understand._ He poured a shot of honey into the black java.

"You two never change." Martha trudged into the living room. She'd overheard the budding argument from the next room over. Still she hadn't intervened hoping for the two men to resolve their differences. She sighed. "Jonathan, Lana's Clark's girlfriend now. She's also like him."

"I know that. I just want him to be more careful. I also wish he'd look ahead. His planet and family are gone, Martha. Why is that so hard?" he griped.

"Clark wants to know where he came from. We need to accept that. It's a part of who and what he is. Either we do that or he'll shut us out." She took the milk pail. "I'll see if Bessie needs milking."

 _Why can't things just stay the same?_ Jonathan fumed over his coffee. Granted he did agree with Martha on her points. Still he didn't understand why Clark couldn't just let Martha and him make those decisions.

Nothing was easy…..


	33. Birthday Greetings and Gifts

Chapter 33

[A/N: Thoreau's poem is not mine obviously.]

[Potter-Lang Residence]

Lana gulped down a lukewarm mug of coffee. Normally a birthday marked celebration. Another year of life. Another year filled itself with _Amor_ and special people. Even it meant Nell's half-hearted and half-baked card and the same bouquet of daisies (yet again) from her shop, at least she cared.

This year held so much promise. She finally understood Clark. They shared a special bond. His parents accepted her as The Girlfriend. The poetry reading represented the best birthday present ever. She even had some answers to her family's history and issues….

…if only such things didn't have strings attached…..

She considered\the hidden debris of her practice sessions. Several times at the Talon, she'd nearly exposed herself with several broken coffee mugs. Her heat vision had singed soot streaks in the alley wall. Noises increased in volume. Doors and walls turned invisible at times. A sneeze blew a barnyard door across a pasture. Hustled jogs turned to blurred marathons toward the next county.

Fortunately Clark stepped up. He coached her on the abilities. He helped to practice at his parents' farm. He answered her questions. He even raced her to Oklahoma, Missouri and Colorado. His lies and evasions ceased.

Still _Doubt_ popped up. _Was this what it was like for him? How did he manage to keep it under wraps? What will Nell do?_ She sighed. She emptied the rest of the mug at once. Somehow she set it on the table. _What am I going to do now? What if I'm some witch?_ She grimaced.

A knocking came from the door.

 _Now who?_ She walked over to the door. _Anxiety_ flared up inside of her. Before she could get there, _Warmth_ eased her mind and heart. _Clark, is that you?_

 _Who else? Had to see if the birthday girl wanted company on the way to school._

 _And then there's the telepathy._ She giggled and opened the door. There she spied him waiting on her doorstep. In his hands, he held a mixed bunch of violets, lilacs and a few daisies. Under his arm she spied a rolled up piece of parchment paper. She had to admit that the telepathy took some getting used to. However once they'd established guidelines, she enjoyed it. _You did, did you?_ She kissed him on the cheek.

"I tried to get some of your favorites." He shrugged and handed them to her. "Happy Birthday!"

She sniffed deeply of the blooms. Her senses floated on _Serenity's_ bliss. Her eyes watered. A smile spread across her face. "This is so sweet, Clark. Thanks!" She motioned toward the parchment paper. "What's that?"

He stiffened. "What's what?" He saw her point toward the paper. "Oh this? Oh yeah. It's a poem…not one I wrote or anything. Byron has had me reading Thoreau."

"And you picked something out for me?" Her heart skipped a beat. _Giddiness_ pushed her into a little happy dance.

"Yeah. It's well…kind of nice. Figured you'd like it." He handed her the rolled paper.

She unrolled it and read it over. Her eyes twinkled. "Clark, this is really great!"

"I didn't write it. I wish I had. I…." he deflected.

"It doesn't matter. You gave this a lot of thought. You picked something out specifically for me. _For me._ " And with that, she began to read,

" _Friendship_

 _H. D. Thoreau_

 _I think awhile of Love, and while I think,  
Love is to me a world,  
Sole meat and sweetest drink,  
And close connecting link  
Tween heaven and earth._

 _I only know it is, not how or why,  
My greatest happiness;  
However hard I try,  
Not if I were to die,  
Can I explain._

 _I fain would ask my friend how it can be,  
But when the time arrives,  
Then Love is more lovely  
Than anything to me,  
And so I'm dumb._

 _For if the truth were known, Love cannot speak,  
But only thinks and does;  
Though surely out 'twill leak  
Without the help of Greek,  
Or any tongue._

 _A man may love the truth and practise it,  
Beauty he may admire,  
And goodness not omit,  
As much as may befit  
To reverence._

 _But only when these three together meet,  
As they always incline,  
And make one soul the seat,  
And favorite retreat,  
Of loveliness;_

 _When under kindred shape, like loves and hates  
And a kindred nature,  
Proclaim us to be mates,  
Exposed to equal fates  
Eternally;_

 _And each may other help, and service do,  
Drawing Love's bands more tight,  
Service he ne'er shall rue  
While one and one make two,  
And two are one;_

 _In such case only doth man fully prove  
Fully as man can do,  
What power there is in Love  
His inmost soul to move  
Resistlessly._

 ___

 _Two sturdy oaks I mean, which side by side,  
Withstand the winter's storm,  
And spite of wind and tide,  
Grow up the meadow's pride,  
For both are strong_

 _Above they barely touch, but undermined  
Down to their deepest source,  
Admiring you shall find  
Their roots are intertwined  
Insep'rably. "_

 _Admiration_ glistened in her eyes. "This is the best birthday present I could have received. Thank you, Clark. To think that a couple of months ago, you were struggling with limericks. Now you picked out a truly great poem for me." She held up the paper. "This marks where we're headed. You and me growing together through everything. Loving and creating the new Kryptonian race together." She embraced him. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you." He relaxed. _Relief_ filled him. "I didn't want to steal anyone's thunder later."

"You're making your own. Nothing wrong with that." She checked the coffee maker and appliances to make sure everything was off. "We should get going. We don't want Mr. Reynolds getting us for being late."

He rolled his eyes at his nemesis' name. "No we don't. Rain check?"e glanced again at Jor-El. Then she vanished into the light.

Be happy."or d even if you both have buried and denied it at

"Try and stop me, Clark." She squeezed his hand. "Race you!" She rushed out the door at super speed heading for town.

He shook his head. He stepped out of the house. After checking the door, he rushed off in pursuit.

 _Mood_ , it seemed, had been set properly on that day….


	34. Yesterday Meets Today

Chapter 34 [Talon—Mid-Afternoon]

Despite school still being in session, poetry aficionados already began to filter into the café. Long lost friends greeted each other. _Memoria_ inspired. Taste buds perked up from caffeine and sweets. Pleasantries lightened mood.

And for some, _Creativity_ would be its own reward…..

[Old Theater]

Byron sat by himself in the auditorium's first row. He creaked backward in the old seat. The care-worn cloth slid against his back. The old scents of performances past tickled his nostrils. His eyes danced around the place from rafters to the other chair backs and the lectern set up in front of the white screen. His pen scratched away at the parchment paper in front of himself.

 _Determination_ pushed him on. It wouldn't allow him to disappoint the Muse's building audience outside. Over and over it guided his hand across the paper's surface. A metaphor added depth here. A rhyme pleased the ear there. "Creativity, thy pleasure is well seen here." He set his pen down and stood. He pulled his arms back and sucked in a deep lungful of air.

"It's something. Isn't it?"

Byron stiffened. He turned to find the Duboises regarding the expanse. Behind the couple, he noted Jasmine pointing out things to a slender Japanese woman in a dark suit and lavender blouse. _Relief_ and _Realization_ relaxed him. A broad smile broke across his face. "Good afternoon. Tis a wondrous place for our efforts. Is it not?"

"It is indeed." Dave strode forward. With everything else going on around them, he welcomed the diversion. "Amazing how this place hasn't changed in a generation."

"This is where you recited before?" the Asian woman motioned toward the front.

"There was a stage set up there. Beyond that, everything is as it was back then." Dave set his backpack down on another seat. "If you let it, this place will inspire you, Byron. Let the wonder set your soul at ease. Let its historical ambiance sweep you back to another time and another adventure."

"As long as you don't go crashing through any more windows or spend more hospital time at the medical center, imagine away, Sweetie. Karen and I both had enough of that," Angie reminded him ruefully.

"What do you mean? You went through a window?" Jasmine wondered. Her eyes widened.

Dave frowned. He endured a spasm. "The café's front window out there." He rasped a slight snarl before regaining control. "Dickens would've been proud. _Tension_ boiled over. _Blood_ soaked the concrete and asphalt as the poor farmers arose to shove back the self-entitled oligarchs. Our own version of San Antonie." _Irony_ heavily accented his words.

"That's an image I can really do without," Angie complained. "For their sake, let's not dwell on that." She shook her head.

Dave shrugged but conceded the point. "Nyoki, meet the last member of our panel. This is Byron Moore. Byron, this is Nyoki Tuishiama from Calder College."

"Mr. Moore, it is good to finally meet you. Princess Jasmine has told me a great deal." Nyoki bowed to the younger man.

"I admire your adroit touch with _Haiku_ 's expression, Professor Tuishiama. Tis a pleasant cool breeze rustling pines atop snow-capped peaks. Such is relief to the arid condition." Byron returned the bow with one of his own. "I hope to play my part."

"Byron, you are too humble," Jasmine chastised gently. She coughed. "You spin your own gilt web in fashion that would make the most gifted spider jealous. Take pride in that."

Byron blushed but tacitly accepted the point. He held up the parchment pages by his side. "I am but my muse's servant. Where she leads, I follow."

"As we all do. We glide on warm breezes and almost touch wispy clouds. Relax and float. The rest will take care of itself," Nyoki concurred. "Have you been sitting here all day? The others told me about your condition."

"While in the muse's thrall, _Tempus_ itself races by without notice. Sandra has texted me. Miranda brings in the occasional caffeinated nectar from the counter outside. In such ways, I do not have to risk exposure to _Sol's_ rays," Byron elaborated. "I could use a refill though."

"Consider it done." Dave accepted his mug. "Usuals, Ladies?" Getting nods all around, he headed toward the door.

Byron frowned. "His heart is good. A heaviness seems to emanate from him."

"He's you from the last generation, Byron. The only difference is your situation is from science. His is a dark curse. We seek to keep his heart light." Jasmine looked to Angie. "You work wonders with him, Doctor."

"I do my best. I let him discover beauty and manage the rest. I'm glad we finally found Miri and could come back for a visit. This has been great," Angie pointed out. "We still need to get out to the Kents for dinner."

"The garden reflects that beauty, Angie," Jasmine complimented. "In those moments, he seemed lighter of heart. You could learn something of that."

"So my Dear Nurse reminds me. But I am blessed with roof, food and friends. What else do we need?" Byron declared.

"What else indeed?" Angie nodded to him. "It won't be long now." She glanced toward the main lobby.

Miranda started another pot perking behind the counter. She'd cleaned the counter to the point where it sparkled in the midafternoon light. A brief break in the line allowed her to catch her breath. She wished that she could've said hi to her aunt, uncle and Jasmine as they walked in but the line didn't allow for that. _Nice to see everyone's out and supporting the event._ She saw Lex saunter into the café. Immediately she ground fresh beans and started work on his cappuccino.

"Hey, Miranda. Looking good," Lex complimented upon reaching the counter. He glanced about the half-filled café. In his head, he calculated how full it would be after the afterschool wave flowed through the front door.

"Just holding the line as always. Thanks though, Mr. Luthor." Miranda put the small cup under the machine. "I'll have your cappuccino in just a minute. How's Uncle Dave?"

"He seemed okay this morning. Your Aunt Angie and the others left the mansion a couple of hours ago. I thought they'd be here by now," he assessed. Then he saw Dave emerge from the old theater. "Speaking of the man in question…."

"Hi, Alex. We were just out driving around the area. Figured we'd check the old place out before the event later," Dave explained. "We're going to have a good crowd."

"I think so. We can hope for that. What's your pleasure behind the coffee bar?" Lex offered.

"Angie and I would like our mochas. Nyoki would like some oolong tea if any's available." Dave grimaced. "I never asked Princess Jasmine what she wanted."

"I've got you covered, Uncle Dave." Miranda rubbed his arm.

"I figured, Sunshine." Dave allowed himself a smile for her benefit. He pulled a five from his wallet. "I can tip my niece, Alex." He handed her the bill.

"Uncle Dave, you're impossible." _Embarrassment_ flushed her cheeks. Still she pocketed the bill and set to work.

"Uncle's job is to spoil the niece especially when he's catching up for lost time," Dave fired back albeit playfully. "Your Great Grandmother and Alex's mother patented that."

Lex smirked. "You earned that much as Miranda does. After everything that's happened here, don't we deserve some light too?"

"We'll do our best to make it so," Dave agreed. "Are you going to be with us there or out here?"

"I've got that covered," Lex cut in before Miranda could respond. "Harriet's scheduled so Lana and Miranda are open."

"Excellent." Dave noticed Jasmine walking toward them. "Sorry I 've been gone too long."

"You haven't. I just remembered what I wanted is all." Jasmine cleared her throat. She rubbed her hand across the back of her neck. "I am amazed by the ambiance of this place."

"I love being able to work here. I can't wait to see what you all come up with later, Jasmine," Miranda agreed. She briefly exchanged glances with the Princess.

"Beauty in its form inspires further expression. _Inspiration_ knocks at our door. Who are we to deny it in any form?" Jasmine supposed; her tone turned playful.

Miranda blushed. "I guess." She handed Lex his cappuccino. Then she turned to fill the order at hand. "What can I get you?"

"Your Sumatra blend is great. Thank you," Jasmine accepted.

Dave raised an eyebrow. He coughed clearly picking up on the empathic vibe in the air. "So it would seem. Say, Alex, maybe we might check out the plaque? I wanted to see how it's holding up."

Lex shrugged. "Right this way. Jasmine, maybe you can yell when our order's ready?"

"I'll do that," Jasmine agreed. She watched the two men heading across the room. "Wonder what that's about?"

"Jas, come on. You know. So do I. Maybe we need to talk at some point?" Miranda supposed.

Jasmine conceded a nod. _Emotions_ boiled up in contrary directions inside of herself. She knew people wouldn't approve. Still Miranda had a point. "After this is over, Miri. I don't want anything to get in _Inspiration_ 's way. Now do I?"

Miranda looked around. She set a tea bag in one mug of hot water. She set two mochas beside that on a tray. "No…no I suppose not." She felt her words catching as she fixed Jasmine's coffee and placed that on the tray as well. "Auntie wants her coffee. I'll bring it in."

"I have the coffee and Nyoki's tea. Carry the rest," Jasmine told her. She took two cups and headed for the theater once again.

Miranda blinked. For once, _Hesitation_ seemed to dog her steps.

Where that path would lead was anyone's guess…..


	35. Surprise

Chapter 35 [Smallville High]

Clark shut his locker door. For once, school had provided a welcome distraction from the home issues and changes going on around him. He used the lecture time to ponder everything. He clearly felt Lana's consternation and insecurity over their shared link. He wondered how he'd help her with her budding abilities…

…help her when he couldn't help himself or barely could for that matter….

 _How am I supposed to help her? Doubt_ bubbled up in the deeper recesses of his brain.

 _Stop it, Kal-El. You have been chosen to be with Lana. You are worthy._

He looked around at the sparsely populated hallway. No one was within fifteen feet of him much less talking to him. _Now what?_

 _Kal-El, it is I. Your mother and I believe in you. Believe in yourself,_ Jor-El admonished before going silent.

 _Now I'm hearing from that ghost?_ Clark hesitated. He hefted his backpack. Then he saw Pete approaching him. "Hey, Pete!"

"Clark, there you are! Been looking all over for you!" Pete rushed over.

"Why? What's going on?" Clark narrowed his eyes.

Pete shrugged. "Chloe wanted to talk with Lana and us. Had to find you both before you left!"

Clark frowned. _Now what?_ "We're getting ready to head over to the Talon. Chloe was going to meet us there."

"She had something come up, Dude. You know how that goes." Pete looked around. "There she is." He waved to Lana who approached them.

 _Chloe wants something, I guess,_ Clark noted telepathically to her.

She didn't react at least not outwardly. _Probably something for that article. It'll just take a minute, Clark._ She smiled. "Hey, Pete. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Happy Birthday! Looking forward to later?" Pete supposed.

"Yes I am. Clark surprised me this morning with flowers and a poem. It was really sweet." She grinned at her boyfriend and squeezed his hand.

Pete smirked and coughed.

"What? Pete, I did what any boyfriend should do," Clark protested.

"I'm not arguing against that. I'm just glad you're stepping up. Way to go," Pete complimented. "Come on." He led them down the hall.

 _Wish I knew what this was about._ Clark held the door open for her.

 _As I said, it's probably about the article._ She shrugged not really wanting to get into the whole guessing game. Rather she wanted to take care of business, maybe get a card from Chloe and then head off for the brewing poetry fest. As they approached the newsroom, she picked up on _Anticipation's_ and _Excitement's_ respective vibes. _Now I'm starting to feel it too, Clark._

Pete hustled inside without saying a word.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Guess this is it?"

"Yeah guess it is." She motioned toward the door. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Clark ushered her inside. He noticed Pete and Chloe talking over by the computer. Everything seemed as it should have been. All was in place. However he could still feel as if their friends hid something from them.

"Hi, Chloe. What's going on? I was kind of hoping to do my interview with the Duboises and the other panelists before the readings," Lana greeted.

Chloe turned from Pete toward the newly arrived couple. She allowed her own lingering feelings to dissipate. "Hi, Guys! I just wanted to remind you to keep your eyes open. Lots of great feature stories lurking around today."

"Sure. Why didn't you just text us with that?" Lana wondered. She glanced toward Clark and then their friends.

"Well…there was something else." Chloe's eyes glittered. She glanced at Pete. "Think they're ready?"

"Yeah." Pete whistled loudly toward the open door.

"SURPRISE!" Jasmine and Miranda cheered. Between them, they carried a white frosted double layer cake. Sixteen candles burned on top of it.

Lana's jaw dropped. She didn't expect this turn of events. She would have been satisfied with the morning's and evening's events. "Miri, Jasmine, you should be at the Talon."

"Mr. Luthor and the others have things under control, Boss. Besides seeing the look on your face just now was so worth it." Miranda chuckled as she and the Princess set the cake down on the empty desk. "Maybe you might make a wish?"

Lana's eyes sparkled at her friend. "This is so great." She embraced everyone one at a time. Then she went to Clark last and did the same for him.

"Happy Birthday, Lana." Clark held her closely against him. "Wish for something great."

Lana nodded. She sucked in a deep breath. Then she blew out the candles. "I already have everything I want, Clark. Everything and more." Her eyes glittered into his. _I love you._

 _And I love you._ Clark leaned back against a chair. He enjoyed the company. _Joy_ swept away _Strife_ in that moment. As with his barista fair, he had his friends, a reason to celebrate and love.

And that really is all anyone needs…


	36. Before the Event

Chapter 36 [Talon—Several Hours Later]

 _Anticipation_ filled the air. Older farmers came in from the town's edges. Interested parties drove in from Granville, Dodge City and even Chicago. Students, whether for an assignment or pure pleasure, prepared for their session in the theater to come. For one evening, the theater's old ambiance returned from its bygone era. _Nostalgia_ enticed even the most cynical teenager with its siren song on that evening.

Much as with that Yuletide night a generation earlier, the town turned out for a poetic celebration…..

Lex stood next to the front counter. He savored a sip of the Javanese bliss from his mug. His eyes took in the scene. Satisfied patrons enjoyed the catered ham, turkey and roast beef open faced sandwiches. Talk circulated about the area. Occasionally someone would point in his direction. He simply nodded and took another sip. _Mom, you'd be proud. I almost expect the NCHP rep to come back through the door again._ He smiled recalling the energy of that night from so long ago. Instead of the current teens, their parents and older neighbors celebrated Dave's poetic skill and the renewal of their downtown. He noted Martha slicing apple pies and setting pieces out for sale behind the counter.

Off to the side, Jonathan watched as well. While poetry wasn't his forte to say the least, he could deal with it. He did like the fact that his friends and loved ones enjoyed themselves. He took a gulp from the café's American blend. He shook a hand from a neighbor or a friend from out of town. He'd exchange small talk with a fellow Grange member here or there. He brooded over Clark's new state of affairs. Still, as promised, he didn't bring it up on that evening.

 _Here goes. He'll never lighten up._ Lex sucked in a deep breath. He refilled his mug from the warming refill pot off to the side. Then he wove his way through the throng and toward the farmer. "Hi, Mr. Kent. Something isn't it?"

"It is nice, Lex. Your mother would love it. It's really nice what you're doing for everyone." Jonathan took another sip from his own mug. He could almost feel Martha's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Thanks, Mr. Kent. Mom would love this. Talk about reasons to celebrate. Miranda's with her family. Byron meets other people like himself. We get to open the old theater again. Clark and Lana have their relationship. Great all the way around," Lex noted.

"Especially when someone looks out for others before himself. Hope this is the start of a trend for you." Jonathan finished his mug. "Keep up the good work. All right? Excuse me."

Granted Jonathan's manner put him off slightly. Still he did appreciate the compliments. He shrugged toward Martha. "He tried at least." He offered her a brief smile. Then he saw Reynolds settling in not far from him at an empty table. "Mr. Reynolds, good to see you."

Reynolds sniffed at the greeting. _Suspicion_ narrowed his eyes. "Lex, you seem to be riding a wave of success today. I hope the reading measures up to the hype."

"Oh it will. The panel's more than ready to go. Thanks for letting Lana post flyers in the school and the _Torch_ support," Lex expressed trying to keep putting his best foot forward.

"Miss Sullivan and Miss Lang believe in the cause. I agree with educational and cultural enrichment, Lex. Just don't disappoint me," Reynolds pointed out. "Even Mr. Kent's idea took off. That young man might be realizing his potential."

"Clark can surprise us. That's for sure," Lex agreed. "From his idea and wanting to help Lana, we got this and all of the good things related to it. Quite a coup if you ask me."

"And even if I didn't, I'm sure you'd remind me anyhow," Reynolds groused. "Still, Lex, this is a good turn. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Lana's looking forward to being the MC. Can't wait to see how she does," Lex added.

"The experience will be good for her. I trust that you'll provide support?" Reynolds posed with an edge to his voice.

"Anything she needs. Lana knows that. There won't be issues. I'll let you eat your meal. Do try Mrs. Kent's pie. It's fantastic. Have a great evening." Lex walked away. His mind refused to dwell on those conversations. The event itself had too much warmth and great feelings.

And if anything, Lex could mine the gold out of anything…..


	37. Poems Recited

Chapter 37 [Talon Theater—An Hour Later]

[A/N: Since yesterday's section was so short, here's another part. Rumi's poetry was translated into English by Coleman Barks for various print editions and can be found at ,uk. The _haiku_ and other poems are my original compositions.]

The audience, armed with fresh coffee and sweet treats, reclined in their seats. A few sent last minute texts from their phones. Some snapped pictures of the revived ancient auditorium. The elders amongst them recalled the last such reading….

…of the magic Dave sparked in that place with his poetry and declaration to his then girlfriend in front of them. Now he'd returned and brought others capable of similar things….

 _Excitement_ built around that place. A few nerves did as well.

Lana smoothed her best dress down. She bit her lip. Granted she was glad that the reading was taking place. Still she did wish that someone else could be the MC. _Why can't I do the flowers like Mom did or help with the stage as Dad and Mr. Kent did? Lex knows I hate public speaking._ She sipped on a steaming mug of coffee. Her eyes glanced back at the panel who reviewed their own notes.

 _Are you okay?_ Clark asked telepathically.

 _I feel like the floor's going to swallow me up. What if I embarrass myself or worse?_ Her heart beat faster and faster.

 _You won't embarrass yourself. You're introducing our friends. Lex has confidence in you. I do too. You can do this,_ he assured her.

 _Warmth_ washed away _Insecurity's_ chill and buoyed her spirits up. _Thanks, Clark. I love you._

 _I love you too. It'll be ok,_ he reiterated.

 _I can hope._ She took another gulp of coffee. Then she headed over to the group. "Hey, Everyone. How's it going?"

The quartet exchanged looks. Then Jasmine agreed, "We are ready. Go ahead."

Lana nodded. She meandered to the podium set up in the front. She sucked in another breath. A glance toward Lex and a nod from him provided her cue. She cleared her throat. "Attention, Everyone. Can I have your attention? Good Evening and thanks for coming out tonight. Welcome to the Talon. You all know the café of course. Still there is more to come. You are sitting in the other part of our mutual dream. The best of old and new. Tonight we revive a piece of Smallville's past. For more on that, I'm going to turn things over to my business partner, Lex Luthor. Lex?"

Lex strolled over to the podium and accepted the microphone. "Thanks, Lana. I'd like to add my thanks to everyone joining us. As she just said, Folks, this is another stage in a mutual dream. Smallville may be a farming community. That's great. Still we can be a cultural center too. My mother thought as much too. She sponsored the last reading here in 1981. Who knows? Maybe we can make this a regular occurrence? We can discuss this. Suggestions are always welcome. In the meantime, we have four speakers tonight with diverse themes. Byron Moore is a local poet. Princess Jasmine Bey of Javalastan will read some Middle Eastern poetry. Nyoki Tuishiama is a professor of Asian Literature. David Dubois is a librarian and quite the poet in his own right. So with no further ado, I turn this over to our panel. Jasmine?"

Jasmine stood slowly. She smoothed her white blouse and dark slacks. Then she walked up to the podium. "Thank you, Alexander. Good evening, my Friends. Tonight we have a diverse group of writings from several backgrounds for you. It is not our wish to overwhelm but rather present diverse views for your consideration. For my part, I wish to share some works from my favorite poet. Rumi was a spiritual poet from the late medieval period—13th or 14th centuries by your western reckoning. Much as with some of your Christian mystics and saints, he wrote of deeper spiritual energies in our lives. I have a few such pearls for your consideration." She collected herself and started to read:

" _Like This_

 _Rumi_

" _If anyone asks you  
how the perfect satisfaction  
of all our sexual wanting  
will look, lift your face  
and say,_

 _Like this._

 _When someone mentions the gracefulness  
of the nightsky, climb up on the roof  
and dance and say,_

 _Like this._

 _If anyone wants to know what "spirit" is,  
or what "God's fragrance" means,  
lean your head toward him or her.  
Keep your face there close._

 _Like this._

 _When someone quotes the old poetic image  
about clouds gradually uncovering the moon,  
slowly loosen knot by knot the strings  
of your robe._

 _Like this._

 _If anyone wonders how Jesus raised the dead,  
don't try to explain the miracle.  
Kiss me on the lips._

 _Like this. Like this._

 _When someone asks what it means  
to "die for love," point  
here._

 _If someone asks how tall I am, frown  
and measure with your fingers the space  
between the creases on your forehead._

 _This tall._

 _The soul sometimes leaves the body, the returns.  
When someone doesn't believe that,  
walk back into my house._

 _Like this._

 _When lovers moan,  
they're telling our story._

 _Like this._

 _I am a sky where spirits live.  
Stare into this deepening blue,  
while the breeze says a secret._

 _Like this._

 _When someone asks what there is to do,  
light the candle in his hand._

 _Like this._

 _How did Joseph's scent come to Jacob?_

 _Huuuuu._

 _How did Jacob's sight return?_

 _Huuuu._

 _A little wind cleans the eyes._

 _Like this._

 _When Shams comes back from Tabriz,  
he'll put just his head around the edge  
of the door to surprise us _

_Like this._ "

The audience sucked in a deep breath. For the most part, they sat entranced. _Awe_ held their attention rapt. Then slowly applause came from the back. It spread across the theater and through the air. The energy cascaded across the area.

"Thank you, All. I have a few more for you. And here is another…." Jasmine drank from her water and pressed on.

" _A Moment of Happiness_

 _Rumi_

 _A moment of happiness,_

 _you and I sitting on the verandah,_

 _apparently two, but one in soul, you and I._

 _We feel the flowing water of life here,_

 _you and I, with the garden's beauty_

 _and the birds singing._

 _The stars will be watching us,_

 _and we will show them_

 _what it is to be a thin crescent moon._

 _You and I unselfed, will be together,_

 _indifferent to idle speculation, you and I._

 _The parrots of heaven will be cracking sugar_

 _as we laugh together, you and I._

 _In one form upon this earth,_

 _and in another form in a timeless sweet land."_

This time, the applause came almost instantly. _Approval_ crashed into Jasmine and yet buoyed her up. She smiled. Another sip went from water glass to her lips. Then she read more poems one after the other. When the last clapping had subsided, she bowed. "I appreciate the opportunity to share my culture with you. Thank you for being most kind and receptive. Lana?" She held her hand out to Lana.

Lana clapped in mid-stride. "Well done, Jasmine. We can enjoy the verse and images from Rumi's spiritual verse. Now we shift to Japanese _haiku_. And for that, we have another expert, Dr. Nyoki Tuishiama. Dr. Tuishiama?"

 _Grace_ guided Nyoki to her feet. She smoothed her blouse and skirt. Then she walked to the podium. " _Hai. Domo, Lana_." She took a sip from her own water glass and then began, "As Princess Jasmine's region has its special poetry so too does mine. Each has its meanings and images. Even the formats differ. Still expression is important. We share distinct variations in all cases. Such is the nature of _haiku_." She sipped on her water again. "The pieces are very short. They tell series of images. As the expression says, moments in time. Yes? For example:

 _Water flows downstream_

 _Trickle starts in obscure place_

 _Ends mature in sea"_

She allowed a couple of heartbeats for the audience to process her piece. Then she continued, "And this one.

 _Autumn chill sways leaves_

 _In reds, oranges and yellows burn_

 _Ere they fall below"_

Another sip crossed her lips. "And this….

 _Apple's red green pleases eye_

 _Tang and sweet pleases mouth_

 _Sacrifice pleases overall_ "

For the next few minutes, she continued on this track. Almost in sync, she'd take a draught. Then she'd recite another haiku. Finally she drained the last of the glass. " _Domo arighato,_ my Friends. Thank you." She bowed to the audience. "Lana?"

As Lana walked back toward the podium, the audience clapped. Smiles and nods came from their faces and heads. While different, they recognized the value in the distinct perspectives and the little details.

"Thanks, Dr. Tuishiama. Quite a list of images and expressions. Imagine watching a river, eating an apple or looking at Fall foliage would inspire like that? Fascinating." Lana smiled and nodded. "Our next poet is from Smallville. Byron Moore's inspirations come from the classical poets and romantics. Those of us who know him clearly enjoy his talent. Hopefully everyone else will too. Byron?" She motioned to the resident poet.

Byron shuffled from his seat. _Anxiety_ and _Nerves_ ate at him and weighed his feet down. Still Sandra's eyes twinkled. _Amor_ buoyed his resolve. He made his way toward the podium. "Thanks, Lana. I will do my best to meet the Muse's challenge." He surveyed the audience. "Good Evening, Everyone. Thank you for allowing me to address you in this august place. Given the artistic nectar which has dripped from its walls, the projector yonder and this screen behind me, it is special. I hope to measure up." He considered the parchment papers in his hand. "This one is called Traditions.

 _Traditions_

 _Byron Moore_

 _October 2003_

 _Born we are_

 _Into places distinct_

 _Near and far_

 _In chain separate links_

 _Value we do_

 _Our little ring_

 _Its virtue true_

 _And joy it brings_

 _Values it has_

 _Tradition to respect_

 _With family mass'd_

 _Our history on which reflect_

 _Yet questions rise_

 _Consider other parts_

 _What of individual size?_

 _What of distinct hearts?_

 _While part of whole_

 _Each has distinct strengths_

 _From heart cajoled_

 _And to its end, to go great lengths_

 _Also what of the larger chain?_

 _Our links form a whole_

 _Do they not?_

 _How much does that claim?_

 _Have we Identity sold?_

 _Matters it little or lot?_

 _Answers I do not have_

 _None clearly come_

 _On Patience's box I tap_

 _Her melody my lips hum_

 _Life is balance_

 _Value we each link_

 _Yet as chain enhances variance_

 _And much on which to think._

 _My fellow poets and I_

 _We offer different views_

 _As diverse as stars in sky_

 _Yet serving the Muse True_

 _Perhaps if we_

 _If our world_

 _If we could do the same_

 _We ourselves'd free_

 _Rather than lay curl'd_

 _Under tyranny of Blame._ "

Byron sucked in a deep breath. A small smile snaked across his faces. His fingers twitched. "Thank you, Everyone." He turned to Lana. "Might I have some water please? It seems the expression hath parched them more than I realized."

"Sure." Lana stifled a chuckle. She poured a glass of water. Then she handed it to him. "That was great."

"Thank you." Byron took a draught. Then he considered the parchments again. One by one he read poems from that collection of works. For a half hour, he pressed on. Then he looked up.

The audience stared back. _Silence_ shocked their ears. They wanted…no craved…more.

Byron fought back _Amazement's_ shock. After so long in the dark, he couldn't believe people accepted his work and him. He nodded. "I have more to share at a further point. I do not wish to detract from the larger group. _Anticipation_ will make the work sweeter on our next meeting." He inhaled a deeper breath. Then he turned back toward Lana. "I believe, O' Mistress of Ceremony, that is your cue?" He bowed to the audience.

As one, the group rose and rained thunderous applause down on him. They clearly wanted more. Perhaps the opportunity would come now that they knew of him.

"Thanks, Byron. He's something. Isn't he? Much like the others in our group. We're all gifted and yet we work well together." Lana allowed her eyes to glisten at Clark. _Separate and yet inseparable. Two parts of one as your poem said._

Clark cleared his throat. _Sentiment_ moved him. He enjoyed his friends and their associates finding their stride. Still he couldn't believe he could celebrate his love so openly for his barista fair. _Always, Lana. I'll try to be the best for you._

 _That's all I can ask, Clark,_ Lana assured him. Then she cleared her throat. "Now we hear from the last member of our group. Those of you who were here in 1981 remember his last reading right here. His work brought light and hope to our town in the days following the standoff right outside of this theater. He healed. He found love. He inspired. Now he wishes to reprise that moment with all of us again. Here's David Dubois. Mr. Dubois?"

Dave squeezed Angie's hand. Then he joined Lana at the podium. "Thank you, Lana. I can't believe we're all back here again. It's been far too long. Still our world always needs more light to balance the darkness. That light can come in different forms. Each of us tonight has our way of expression. They're unique and different. Still they are all valid as Byron's first poem eloquently stated. We all mature and flow toward our destiny as Dr. Tushiama's piece suggested. We love and are loved as Rumi would say." He nodded to his fellow panelists. "I have a few things from my past as well. Some you'll recognize. Some are newer. "First, there is something about this place. Here goes…. 

_Whispers_

 _I sit here tonight with you  
In this hallowed hall  
Under a canopy of blue  
Feeling rather awed_

 _All around  
History is here  
Speaking with low sound  
Wishing us to it hear_

 _How many folk  
Young and old  
Boy and Girl  
Walked by this oak? taps shoe on stage  
Eating popcorn sold  
While the bin outside did twirl?_

 _Which films came here?  
Which events?  
Outside was left fear  
In here, Love is meant_

 _Relationships come and go  
This, I understand  
But those past ones speak low  
To continue their tradition, they demand  
Thus, I end  
This, I say  
To you, my friend  
Stand with me, I do pray"  
_  
The crowd applauded, giving him a minute to collect himself before flipping to the next piece.

 _Place from the Heart_

 _Over the past two weeks  
I've seen and heard  
To thank me, everyone seeks  
With their every word_

 _Everyone, for that and more  
I am blessed  
You all make my heart soar  
For what I almost missed_

 _Smallville is a treasure  
A place locked in time  
Nurturing its value  
That is beyond measure  
In money or rhyme  
For your hearts true_

 _This, I saw  
My first day here  
As the fathers' law  
And Progress drew near_

 _While sitting across the way  
A couple with me spoke  
What they to me said  
Destiny's final words wrote_

 _Lionel had dismissed me  
Telling me that I mattered not  
Though with Hindsight's ear  
He knows what we have wrought_

 _Seeing you here with me  
Makes this all worthwhile  
As Smallville's past is free  
And to see you all smile."_

Dave took a sip from a steaming mug. Much as with Nyoki and Jasmine, he read poem after poem from his collection. Then, as he took the last drop, he sighed. "We have room for one more. So it seems that there's this….

 _Successes_

 _We venture down the road  
Day by day  
Bearing Concern's load  
With little Gain_

 _Our loads mirror each other  
Yet slightly different, they are  
As is brother from brother  
Or near is to far_

 _Such is the way  
For people at Life's fork  
Whether they're on Cape Cod Bay  
Or from Upstate New York_

 _Many do pass the crossroad  
Saying not a word  
Concerned, they are, with their load  
Flying away faster than a bird_

 _Others, though  
Stop and see  
What their colleagues bear  
Never considering if friend or foe  
That person be  
About that, less they could care_

 _The good travelers collaborate  
Sharing each others' load  
In this way, they reciprocate  
As down the road, they go_

 _Over the last years four  
We journeyers few  
Have opened many a door  
And shared much too_

 _As much as I tried  
To do for you  
You all wouldn't hide  
From doing for me too_

 _We've borne the weight  
All of us  
In good times and bad  
Early or late  
Without fuss  
Whether senior or lad_

 _We've done a lot  
Today we celebrate  
Our diplomas hard-for-fought  
Our feelings, we satiate_

 _Yet Life, ah she's not done  
With our trip  
Slack? She gives none  
Free passes? Zip._

 _Together stand we  
At today's crossroad  
And so must we tomorrow  
If we are to be free  
_

 _In closing, I thank you  
For warmth and bliss  
For being friends true  
May every moment be like this…."_

The audience didn't wait. They stood as one and applauded. Much as in the past, Dave's pieces struck the mark again. Granted it was in a different way than everyone else's. Still his message blended in with everyone else's.

And in such ways, the night proved successful…..


	38. Mother and Son Moment

Chapter 38 [Early the Next Morning]

 _Sol_ rose over the prairie. Warm beams of light streaked frost-browned grasses. Farms stirred toward chores. Another daily cycle started.

Even as some celebrated previous successes and confronted challenges…..

[Kent Farm]

Clark hung the pitchfork in its usual place along the barn's west wall. With the previous night's success, his heart soared. The poems at the session inspired discussion among the crowd later. He'd seen positive reactions and feedback toward the panelists. He felt proud of Byron and Jasmine. He overheard some conversation between his parents and the Duboises over past events. Best of all, Lex and Lana had worked together to bring that all about. _Everyone's happy. We have an event to liven things up. Lex got some great press. The old theater looked nice. Byron got to strut his stuff. Just wish that could keep going. Maybe Dad might be willing to talk._ He took the pail over to Bessie. "Hey, Girl. You having a good morning?"

The cow mooed at him. She swished her tail and munched at some hay.

He nodded. Taking care, he milked her. Then he patted her side. "Thanks." He lugged the pail toward the house. His heart sank at his father's truck's absence from its usual spot. He shook his head and trudged onward. He opened the door. "Hey, Mom!"

"Good morning, Clark!" Martha sucked in a deep breath. She'd just finished (the latest) argument with Jonathan about the latest state of affairs. She put on her best smile for his benefit. "I'll have these pancakes ready in a few minutes." For emphasis, she flipped the bubbling buttermilk cakes with her spatula. "Still on a high from last night?"

He grinned. "It's great to see your friends succeed. I'll admit that I didn't understand everything that I heard last night. Still Byron, Lana, Jasmine and Mr. Dubois all seemed so happy. Everyone worked together. The Talon really looked great. People loved your muffins."

"It was a great night, Clark. Just remember that it came about because you put the idea forward. You responded to Lana's concern. You stepped up. That's a big step toward what relationships are about," she complimented.

"I want Lana to be happy, Mom. I may not understand everything about poems and poetry. She does. I just wish I knew more about these things," he lamented.

"You'll get there, Clark. Just be patient. You've got a lot on your plate. So now does Lana. Allow yourselves to deal with things. Trust that it'll be all right," she assured him.

He poured himself a mug from the brewing coffee pot. "Wish Dad would understand. Just because Lana and I met my birth parents, that doesn't take away from Dad and you as parents. I get that I'm here. I just want to accept the whole of me too."

"We know that. I told your father the same exact thing. He has to deal with it in his own way." She eased the cakes off of the griddle and onto a plate. She poured another round of buttermilk onto the heated metal surface. "He didn't always have the best relationship with your Grandpa Kent. Now the boot's on the other foot."

"He may not like everything. I don't want things to change. Guess they have," he deduced.

She shook her head. "You're a special child, Clark. We've seen a great many unbelievable things around you. Still we've become accustomed to dealing with it on this farm. Now you're growing into a bigger circle. Pete and Lana know about you. You're discovering your heritage. You're in a relationship now. In some ways, it's just a normal human thing. But when you're used to being abnormal, the normal becomes strange, I guess."

He nodded. "I just want what everyone wants, Mom. I want to be happy. I want to help people. That won't change because I'm from Krypton or live on Earth. Dad and you raised me that way."

"I know, Baby." She embraced him. "As much as this is hard right now, he and I both love you."

He sighed. _Lament_ weighed on his heart. Still he conceded that he couldn't control Jonathan's actions any more than Jonathan could stop him from growing up. "I know. Guess it's in his corner? From what I heard last night, guess I should be glad I'm not in Mr. Dubois' shoes."

She bit her lip. Her head bowed. "You should be. His father abused him. Lionel…Mr. Luthor….put him in horrible situations. Mr. Dubois has his reasons for being the way he is. He also deals with it though." She glanced out toward the backyard. "He didn't always have such control."

"What? Mom?" His eyes followed hers across the yard. He saw the fence between the Kent and Lang farms and the bare spot there. "It's that bare place where nothing grows. So?"

"The Talon may be where he first changed, Clark. He fought off a monster over there. Sometimes I wonder who the bigger monsters are. The demons? The ghosts? Or the parents that let them at him? For all of his issues with things, your father loves us and would do anything to protect us. Look at Lex. He deals with his father's legacy. Your father isn't Lionel. He isn't Stuart Dubois. For all of his overprotectiveness, he is trying," she recounted.

"I know. I just wish he'd understand that for himself." He set a couple of plates down beside her. Then he set the rest of the table at super speed. "Maybe though we can enjoy this moment?"

She smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

And with that, they sat down for breakfast.


	39. Opportunities on the Horizon

Chapter 39

[Smallville High—Forty-Five Minutes Later]

Lana closed her locker. Much as with Clark and everyone else, she'd had a blast on the previous night. She savored the distinct poems, images and expressions. She treasured that everyone had fun. Seeing the Talon in its full glory sent her heart and imagination soaring. She had finished typing the article for Chloe later. Even Clark seemed to take it in the festivities.

Pity Nell couldn't be bothered….

 _She wants her life in Metro. Fine. I have my life here. Why is that so bad?_ She shook her head. _Dean isn't that great. He's more important than me? Seriously?_ She sighed. _Mom had dreams for that shop and the theater. Why doesn't Nell care about that?_ She shook her head.

"Hey." Clark walked up to her. "Are you all right?"

"Just dealing with Nell and her big agenda—whatever that is." She shook her head. "Everything okay with you?"

"My Dad's as bad as your Aunt is with you. Just be glad she doesn't know about the new stuff. You know?" he informed her.

She winced. "Your Dad's being really mean about this. It's not like you can help what you are, Clark."

"Mom just said to give it time. It's going to be okay. It may not feel like that but it will be, I guess," he told her.

"Just be patient. Everything will take its course." She frowned. "I wish it was that easy." Then she saw Reynolds lumbering toward them. "Good morning, Principal Reynolds."

"Good morning, Miss Lang. Hello, Mr. Kent. I trust you're enjoying the day so far?" Reynolds queried. _Expectation_ glittered in his eyes.

"It's going all right. How are you?" Clark replied.

"Going well. Thank you." A rare smile spread across his face. "I have to congratulate you both on helping to organize a tremendous event last night. I was truly inspired by the depth and quality of the poetry read there. I trust that it will be the beginning of something more?"

"We'll do our best. I'd like to open the theater to movies and other cultural events like that. I hope the town supports it," she agreed.

"I believe Smallville is ready for something like this. It even inspired me to call Lex Luthor and give credit where it's due." Reynolds frowned at that concession. "Perhaps Mr. Moore and Princess Jasmine would be open to doing more readings in that regard? I plan on encouraging them."

"Maybe. That's up to them. I'd like that too though." She could well imagine that her friends would be glad for such opportunities.

"You see, Mr. Kent? Don't ever discount the power of an idea. No matter how insignificant it may seem, it can be the start of something bigger. Remember a pebble starts an avalanche. A trickle leads to a mighty river. Consider that. Have a great day." Reynolds turned and strode back toward his office.

"Wow. If I hadn't just heard that, I would never have believed it." _Shock_ and _Disbelief_ slackened Clark's jaw. "Did he just compliment Lex and me in the same sentence?"

"As he said, give credit where it's due, Clark." Her eyes sparkled at him. "Shall we get to home room? I'll want a rain check for practice later."

"Count on it…after the _Torch_ meeting," he agreed. He squeezed his hand in hers. Then they headed for the room in question and another day's beginning.

[ _Torch_ —After School]

Chloe typed away on a feature article. The newspaper's next issue literally overflowed with material. Lana and she had interviewed the session's participants. Pete had taken great pictures on the previous night. Dave and Angie Dubois had collaborated on a guest write up of the event from the presenters' point of view. Jasmine and Clark had worked together on an article concerning exotic coffee choices for the Talon's palates.

Sparks like fireflies in the rural night so to speak. She'd take them any time…..

 _Maybe it's the start of something? We can hope!_ Her fingers drummed their journalistic march across the keys. Her mind had already honed in on its next cause. She wouldn't let that go without a fight.

"Hey, Chloe!" Lana cheered. She and Clark walked into the newsroom.

 _Disappointment_ still lingered over Chloe. Granted she struggled to move on. Still she conceded the happy moment for all concerned. "Hey, Guys! Just getting the last article typed up for the next issue. This is going to be something else!" Her eyes lit up at that prospect. "Your piece is great, Lana. Thanks for getting it to me so fast."

"Glad to hear it, Chloe. This works for everyone. We get a great issue. The Talon gets great press. Artistic expression gains its foothold here. Byron, Jasmine and Mr. Dubois all get their due," Lana noted.

"More so than you know." Chloe smirked. "Word has it that the town library job just opened up. Wonder how _that_ happened?"

He shrugged. "Lex probably made a couple of calls. Maybe Mr. Dubois and his wife want to move here? Miranda will love having them around. Dr. Dubois' a really great doctor."

"Try a world class oncologist, Clark," Chloe clarified. "I'm sure the hospital will pony something up too. Love local politics."

"Not everything's a conspiracy, Chloe. They've dealt with a lot according to my parents. Lex would know too. As my Mom told me this morning, Mr. Luthor gave Mr. Dubois a bad time when he was our age. Maybe an opportunity like this might be good? Besides you get great copy out of it," he disagreed.

"There is that," Chloe conceded. "I'd be surprised if Mrs. Dubois leaves her position though."

"Never say never, Chloe. Never underestimate the power of an idea or sentiment," Lana suggested. She glanced at him and squeezed his hand in emphasis.

He nodded. Other than the rift with Jonathan, everything seemed to be all right. He could only hope things would continue. Still he had Lana's affection and a small bit of happiness.

Not anything to underestimate. That was for sure…..


	40. Regards to Louise

Chapter 40 [Smallville Cemetery—Forty-Five Minutes Later]

Lana parked the blazer in front of the metal gate. She set the parking brake and leaned back in her seat. "I hope our research is right."

"It will be." Clark smiled. He undid his seatbelt. "Guess we have to have faith. You can check on your parents too."

"I can. Thanks, Clark." She nodded to him. _Appreciation_ sparkled in her eyes. She got out and looked around. "At least we're by ourselves." She unfolded a piece of paper in her hand. "Mrs. Gates gave me pretty specific directions. Come on. All clear?"

"Looks like it." He glanced around. "After you."

She smirked almost playfully. Then she rushed at super speed into the cemetery.

 _Show off,_ he jabbed.

 _Keep up, Pokey,_ she teased right back not giving an inch.

The duo streaked through the stones. Their feet kept pace over the yellowed grasses while carefully avoiding the plots therein.

Finally, against the iron boundary at the area's southern edge, she stopped. "Where is it?" She checked the directions again. "Here's the oak tree she mentioned. I don't see a stone though." She wrinkled her nose at the high grass. "And this area isn't kept up either."

He swept the area with his x-ray vision. In the midst of the tall grass, he spied a flat stone. "We are in the right place." He waded into the tall grasses. He ripped the grass' tall stalks away at super speed. When he was finished, he pointed down at the now exposed flat stone.

"They didn't take care of it?" She gaped at the affront and sheer attitude. "It doesn't look like anyone's done anything in a long time."

 _They haven't._ Louise's spirit stepped out from behind the tree. "Thank you, Clark. I really appreciate that."

"Our pleasure, Ms. MacCallum. Sorry we didn't get here sooner. Thanks though for what you've done for us," he expressed.

"You're welcome. You're putting the effort into it. You're reaping the fruits of that effort. Just wish people would recognize it. Still when family cares, it means a great deal. Both of your fathers will have to learn that, Clark. Lana, thank you for recognizing me," Louise expressed.

"Our pleasure, Aunt Louise. Maybe someday Nell and Mr. Kent will understand?" Lana supposed.

"Mr. Kent will. Your Aunt Nell has a great deal to cope with. Still she is trying. As Clark's mother told him, just be patient, Lana. Let time heal that wound. It will heal. Just keep putting the effort into it." Louise smiled. "Seeing you two together does my heart good. At least if I couldn't be with Joe, I can see it through you both. Just come back to visit every so often. I'd appreciate that."

"We'll be around, Auntie. Count on that. We'll be back to neaten this area up. Maybe let the parents know that too?" Lana affirmed.

"They know but I'll tell them. They send their love and blessings to you both. Just keep moving ahead. We all love you both." With that, Louise turned and disappeared behind the tree once again.

"Guess that's our sign?" he supposed.

"It's the best one." Lana's lips whispered _Amor's_ notes across his cheek. "And it's right on the mark." She took his hand. "Let's check on my parents. Then Lex is waiting."

He nodded and followed her back toward the cemetery's main area. At least he felt gladdened by having more acceptance.

That's all one could ask…..


	41. Standing Up to Lionel (Again)

[A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!]

Chapter 41 [Luthor Mansion]

Lex disconnected the latest call. He sipped on his mug. _Satisfaction_ warmed his heart in sync with the coffee in his throat. The community embraced their event. The café's sales had boomed that night. His email overflowed with compliments and ideas for future things. His friends had benefitted. His mother's legacy shone overwhelming Lionel's darkness for another day. And there might be an opportunity for the Duboises to stay in town.

All win-wins as far as he was concerned….

 _This is what we can hope for._ Lex leaned back in his seat. The stocks surged ahead. LexCorp's board at least would have something to look at on a positive note. Already his mind contemplated potential strategies to push this initiative forward.

"Still wasting your time on weakness and sentiment?"

Lex rolled his eyes. "You are brazen, Dad." He noted Lionel leaning against the door frame. "Dave showed you what real strength was years ago. He did it again last night. Too bad you missed it."

"And you reward his impertinence yet again. Dubois is a menace," Lionel seethed.

"If I'm a menace, Lie-Boy, guess who's responsible?" Dave glared at his longtime antagonist. "Can't you _ever_ take responsibility for anything?" He shook his head. "I'm controlling myself. Too bad you can't do the same. Take a page from Auntie."

"He has a point, Dad. By the way, Dave, you might want to call Walter Jenkins at the library," Lex suggested.

"He and I have a meeting later today. You don't fool around. Do you?" Dave replied.

"You're in semi-retirement in Wabash versus being needed down here. Angie could be the head of a new oncology unit here. It's a _productive_ use of resources. Something that Dad here might learn," Lex reminded them both.

"I hope you aren't going to bankrupt us with this, Lex. It's foolishness," Lionel disparaged.

"It's investment, Mr. Luthor." Jasmine insinuated from the hall. "My father agrees. He was very pleased about last night. With you here, Mr. Dubois, there are a great many benefits."

"To give benefits, you have to be nurtured and supported, Princess. You are too kind for my part," Dave expressed offering a bow. "I appreciate you all being such great friends and supporting Miri." He turned to Lionel. "We have to stand up to the more odious elements in our midst."

Lex coughed. "Dad, you're badly outnumbered. I'd quit now."

"And where's Arighatto, Lionel? I plan on watching for him too. Even if I'm back in Wabash, a certain someone will be around watching for him," Dave declared.

"He'll heal eventually, Dubois. He wants you dead," Lionel threatened.

"Just tell him to stay away. Miranda doesn't need him around. He's done enough to everyone." Dave glowered even more. "As have you. Last night's wonder was just more of Auntie's foresight with Lex's agency. Clark Kent's idea combined with Lana Lang's dream to spur the rest of us on. No egos just collaboration. Not that you could _ever_ grasp that concept. Don't vapor lock that pea brain of yours, Lionel."

Lex coughed at his friend's art for the finer insult. "Dad, just go. Okay?"

Lionel shook his head. "We will continue this. All of us." He stalked past Jasmine and left the area.

"What is his problem?" Jasmine wondered.

"Same as always. No clue and corporate greed," Dave complained. He poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he considered Clark and Lana who were both looking back down the hall.

"Dad get to you both? Sorry about that," Lex apologized. "What's going on, Guys?"

"Just talked to Chloe. We're going to get a great write up in the _Torch_. Everyone liked the session. Maybe we can do more of them?" Clark informed them.

"I'd like to hear more local history too. Maybe we can talk about my parents if you stay around?" Lana hoped.

"Typical small town." Dave snorted. "I only got the email twenty minutes ago. Everyone else knows before I do." He sighed. "Even if we don't, Lana, I'd be happy to fill you in. Laura and Lewis were two of our best friends in high school. They'd be proud of you."

"Thanks, Mr. Dubois. That means a lot," Lana expressed.

"My pleasure. Even so, Miri's going to need her visits. Right?" Dave noted. "I stayed away from Smallville too long. Never again."

"Sounds like a plan, Dave." Lex toasted with his own mug. "To new beginnings and affirmations."

"And firming up what we have now," Clark chimed in.

With that, another bridge between past and present had been established.


	42. Understanding

Chapter 42 [Kent Farm—Later That Night]

Clark sat at his desk. His eyes scanned Cooper's _Last of the Mohicans_ for the English assignment. His mind spun to make heads and tails of the story. Even with Dave's impromptu historical overview, he struggled with keeping tabs on the colonials, French and Native American antagonists. Still it provided a welcome distraction from the crisis between fathers and sons. He set the book down. _Why can't Mr. Luthor just accept what Mr. Dubois and Lex want? Why is Dad being so difficult?_

A knock at the door jarred him from his reverie.

He glanced up to see Jonathan waiting in the hall. "Hey, Dad. What's going on?" _Caution_ held him back ever so slightly as he wanted to engage his father.

Jonathan frowned. He'd spent the day driving around with his thoughts. Granted he took advantage of it to buy supplies and catch up on errands long put off. Still he'd confronted his own demons too. "Had a good day, Son. I bought supplies and did some things. Visited your grandparents today. I just missed Lana and you."

"Yeah. We found her Aunt Louise's grave. Her family let the grass overwhelm it. It was a mess! So we took care of it. Then we visited Lana's parents. Nice way to finish the day," Clark explained. Of course he wasn't about to mention the visit to Lex's.

Jonathan nodded. "Definitely was. You're taking care of details and accepting roles. I guess I should do the same." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I should give you more credit."

Clark somehow kept his composure. While he jumped up and down on the inside, he knew how difficult this concession was. "It wasn't like a clearly thought out deal, Dad. It turned out okay though. I know more now."

"This time, Son. Next time we might not be so lucky." Seeing Clark stiffen, Jonathan put his hands up. "I just want you to think before you leap, Clark. You have Lana and yourself to think about. Abilities or not, we have to keep you both safe. We have Pete to think about. While you're accepting responsibilities, you should consider outcomes too."

Clark bit back a sharp response. While he didn't care for the message, he got the gist. "Like what Mr. Dubois went through over the Talon?"

"Exactly. Your mother told me what she said to you. I would never do anything to hurt you, Clark. Ever. I just want what's best for you. That's my promise," Jonathan affirmed.

"I know, Dad. I just want you to trust me. I can make choices. Now we know more. Guess we should all make this journey together?" Clark extended his hand toward his father.

"Together." Jonathan clasped the hand and pulled Clark into a hug. "Just don't forget us. And that goes for Lana as well."

"Together." Clark returned the embrace with one of his own.

 _Now that's music to my ears!_ Lana chimed in over the Link.

And with that, a part of the world was all right….


	43. Toward the Future

Conclusion [A Year Later]

The seasonal cycle took another of its turns. Thanksgiving, Christmas and Chanukah provided plenty of chances to celebrate the holidays. _Winter_ 's blast and snowy cover proved ample fodder for a "reunion"/sequel to the first poetry session. With Lex's help, the Kents and their friends headed north to New York State for a bit of maple sugaring. Chores continued. Plans were laid for the following year.

 _Change_ indeed proved a hallmark for all concerned. Lex increased his hold on LuthorCorp. Chloe's internship with the _Ledger_ meant more responsibility for Pete, Clark and Lana where the _Torch_ was concerned. Lana delegated some responsibility for the Talon to Miranda and Jasmine given everything else that was going on. The Talon's theater held weekend showings of different movies and held cultural events. The Duboises, as expected, moved to town albeit in stages. Dave came first to work with the county and state libraries before Christmas. Angie followed after the February maple sugar trip to New York. And then Nell hastened things by moving to Metropolis. After arguments ensued between Lana and her, Jonathan and Martha brought Lana in under their roof.

Clark admittedly wasn't too keen about the couch. Still Lana was there. In addition he pitied Chloe for having to endure her cousin as a roommate after the latter's move from Fort Riley.

And so, things continued to come together…..

[Cowache Caves]

Lana marveled at the pictographs adorning the cave walls. She couldn't believe such a large repository of Kryptonian history and culture had practically sat right on the edge of town. She practically devoured the knowledge from them. Given what Jor-El and Lara had told her, she'd come to understand a great deal about the culture she would marry into one day. "Are you seeing this, Clark?"

"Is it another war?" Clark wasn't quite as interested in the history and literature. He did read over the scientific records.

"There was a civil war with Jor-El on one side. Some guy named Zod was on the other. It was kind of harsh on Krypton," she told him.

"Civil wars are that." He glanced at the pictographs in her section. "Want to run a race?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to find out more?"

"Nope. Want to race," he insisted.

"You mean get beat _again_ ," she corrected. "Okay. Fine." She sped out of the chamber in a flash/

 _You always have to let her get a head start. Don't you?_ He rolled his eyes at himself. Then he rushed toward the cave's entrance and followed her trail.

[An Hour Later—Kent Farm]

After a run to the Nebraska border and the barn chores, Clark and Lana sat down for dinner with Martha and Jonathan. Both had built up an appetite between the race (even if Clark still couldn't beat her for trying) and their other tasks.

"How did today go? Find out anything new?" Martha glanced at the two teens. She passed the mashed potatoes to Jonathan.

"It's great, Mrs. Kent. There's so much history down there! We're discovering science, art and even music. Krypton was a great civilization. It's too bad what happened to it," Lana described.

"And what was that?" Jonathan asked. Even if he still wasn't the most keen on the Kryptonian studies, he wanted to seem more encouraging toward their efforts.

"The planet blew up, Dad. We still haven't found out why. Maybe Jor-El might tell us when he see him next," Clark clarified.

 _Seeing Jor-El next? Terrific._ Jonathan cleared his throat. "And your family, Lana? How 's everything at the cemetery?"

"Mom and Dad's site is okay. Clark and I made sure Aunt Louise's plot is clear. We're good for now. I'll go back and visit later this week," Lana noted. "I would go more but school, chores, the Talon and practice on the abilities makes it tough."

"Everything in its time, Lana. You'll get there. Just be patient," Martha assured her. "We'd rather you do what you can and keep your health. I'm glad Miranda and Jasmine could deal with the Talon a little more."

"Even with super abilities, guess we have limits," Lana supposed. She grinned and shrugged.

"We do all right." Clark agreed. "Still we can watch out for each other." He hugged her shoulders with his right arm. Due to his parents, he went no farther than that.

"Absolutely, Clark," Jonathan concurred. "Absolutely."

And so, Lana's desire and Clark's inspiration flowered into something greater. Whereas things had seemed so dark and chaotic a year earlier, now they made sense. As Reynolds had declared, one small detail could bring _Change's_ avalanche down on a scene. People moved toward their assigned places. _Harmony_ ensued. Granted further changes would come but that is a matter for another time.

Right now let's allow Clark and Lana to enjoy the bridging of their worlds. Shall we?

THE END


End file.
